Dead Titan
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: Una adaptacion de la pelicula Deadpool, con el rubio bocazas favorito de todos, la historia cuenta el camino de Naruto para recuperar su 'Apariencia', NarutoxDeadpoolxTeentitans un triple cruze que no te puedes perder.
1. Chapter 1

**Descarga de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto, Deadpool o los Teen titans, ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**.

Jump city.

La hermosa ciudad costera tenía un gran clima en dia de hoy, con cielo despejado y una agradable temperatura era sin duda uno de los mejores climas que se podrían desear para un domingo, por las vacías calles de Jump city se transportaba un taxi, dentro de él iban dos personas, en la parte delantera ocupada por el conductor, un castaño con ojos blancos que miraban la carretera al frente.

La parte trasera venía un individuo inusual, mirando por la ventana en aburrimiento el hombre bajaba y subía el vidrio de la puerta, vestido con un extraño traje naranja y negro, su cara cubierta por una máscara del mismo color, siendo los ojos de color blanco el único aditamento de la máscara, con dos katanas en su espalda, un porta kunais en la pierna derecha y un par de pistolas Beretta en la caderas.

El conductor se sorprendió cuando vio a su pasajero meter su cabeza por la ventana que los separaba, "Disculpa ¿te molesto? esque aqui atras estoy muy solito" dijo el hombre con una voz joven, entrando por la ventanilla del taxi, "Disculpe no puede hacerlo- ya lo hizo" respondió el conductor viendo al extraño hombre de expandes sentarse a su lado.

"Pool, Deadpool" se presentó el enmascarado dándole la mano al castaño, "Hizashi Hyuga, ¿Porque el traje naranja? Sr. Pool" respondió el hombre de ojos blancos dando un ligero apretón al extraño hombre.

"Que bueno que lo preguntas, este es mi traje de santa y hoy voy a visitar a los chicos malos que están en mi lista" respondió audazmente el enmascarado, "¿Creí que Santa era rojo?"

Sonriendo bajo la máscara disfruto de la banda sonora del taxi, hasta que golpeó uno de sus bolsillos, extrañado comenzó a buscar por su cuerpo, "Puta madre no traje mis municiones" gritó el hombre de spandex golpeando su frente ante el error, "¿Volvemos?" pregunto Hizashi sin dejar de ver el camino, "Ni madres, voy a hacer esto a la antiguita, dos katanas, cinco kunais y doce balas" dijo mirando la munición en el par de berettas, "Vaya vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

"Lo se el olor a lavanda es mi favorito" respondió él sonriente hombre antes de ver a Deadpool tomar la foto al lado de la fragancia, "Al diablo eso, ¿quien es el bombón?" pregunto mostrando la foto de una hermosa mujer con cabello largo de color azul, ojos lavanda y bonita sonrisa.

"Ella es Hikari, es la mujer más bonita del mundo"

"Tu esposa" dedujo el hombre de naranja mirando la foto con un asentimiento, seguro de que sería una mujer a la cual no dudaría de llevar a la cama.

"No, Hikari prefiere a mi hermano gemelo Hiashi, el es rico por nacer primero y a mi me mandaron a trabajar" respondió al hombre antes de sentir la mano de Pool en el hombro.

"Nunca te rindas, tienes que pelear por lo que amas, ve pelea por su amor, descuartiza a tu hermano si es necesario pero has algo".

"No lo se mi hermano es más exitoso, lo prefieren todos….. incluso mi madre" respondió con tristeza el taxista.

"Pelea por amor Maldita sea, tienes que dar todo por lo que quieres por que no hay- DETENTE LLEGAMOS" gritó Dead al ver su destino, frenando se encontraron en lo alto de un puente que pasaba sobre una carretera, "Gracias por el consejo, son veinte dólares"

"Ssssssssss, no traigo dinero cuando estoy trabajando, pero ¿que tal si chocamos cinco?" dijo poniendo su mano, Hizashi reflejaba triste antes de acceder, "Ok" respondió el oji blanco chocando las manos, "No lo olvides, pelea por la chica" dijo bajándose del taxi.

Sentado en la orilla del puente con las piernas colgando el hombre de naranja dibujaba sobre un block de notas, siguiendo el paso de la música en un pequeño estéreo, "Oh hola chicos, aquí su fantástico amigo Naruto Uzumaki, seguro que no creían que saldría en un fic conmigo como Deadpool, ya se "no es original", ¿y que?" dijo Naruto mirando a la pantalla, "Como sea, seguro se preguntan qué hago aquí, amenos que ya vieran cierta película, Bueno no importa, todo comenzó hace tiempo. no siempre use esta máscara, antes tenía un hermoso rostro y una novia" dijo presentando el boceto de un hombre rubio mal dibujado junto a una chica tapada por una capa morada.

"Pero todo se jodio como hace un año por cierto lunático controla mentes tuerto y la puta de su hija que me transformaron en un monstruo!" dijo poniendo un dibujo del hombre coloreado de negro y naranja, a su lado una chica con el mismo patrón solo que azul en vez de negro.

"Pero dirán ¿porque vas con- OPS, parece que mi transporte llegó adios" dijo dejándose caer directo a un convoy de autos que pasaron justo abajo del puente.

"WHHHHOOOOOO- **TRASH** " fue el sonido que hizo Naruto al entrar por el quemacocos del primer auto, cayendo sentado entre otros dos hombres, "Buenos dias mi nombre es Lobezno, que difícil es hablar en español de españa" dijo antes de golpear con el codo al sujeto de la izquierda, dar un puñetazo al de la derecha y abrir la puerta con el pie del primer golpeado,

"Adios perra" gritó pateando al hombre para que saliera del vehículo en movimiento, dejando que sea atropellado por el auto de atras.

Sacando un kunai del portador del muslo derecho lo encajo en la garganta del hombre, "Disculpen ¿han visto a este hijo de puta?" preguntó pasando por el espacio de enfrente de los pilotos con el mal dibujo.

El copiloto tomó la cabeza de Naruto estrellándose con la palanca de cambios en repetidas ocasiones, "Auch, auch, auch, si no compras no mayugues" dijo tomando el brazo del hombre y cortarlo con otro kunai, "ARRRGGG".

Pasando totalmente Deadpool sostuvo la pistola del piloto haciéndolo disparar a su compañero, "Mierda" gritó tomando el cadáver para cubrirse de los disparos de un sujeto en motocicleta, "Me cago en tu madre" tomando el kunai lo incrusto en el cráneo del piloto, tomando el control del vehículo lo giro matando al de la moto sin contar conque al hacerlo provocó que el auto rodará sin control expulsando al piloto y estrellandolo contra un espectacular.

Una colisión fue el resultado final, el puente donde quedaron varados, los automóviles implicados cerraron una vía del puente por el accidente, del otro los matones bloquearon la salida.

* * *

En la torre titán, los héroes de Jump city se mantenían ocupados, Starfire preparando su extraña comida, Chico bestia y Cyborg jugando un videojuego de carreras en la pantalla gigante, Raven se mantenía en el aire en una pose de meditación ignorando los gritos del par de jugadores.

Robin el líder de expandes y antifaz desayunaba un plato de cereal tranquilamente hasta que….

" **Estamos viendo imagenes en vivo, donde al parecer un grupo de mafiosos se está enfrentando a tiros.** " la voz de la presentadora de noticias pauso el juego de los chicos, mostrando la colisión del puente donde los civiles corrían despavoridos, en medio una camioneta negra tirada de lado.

"¿Pero que rayos?" preguntó el titán verde mirando su juego truncado, Raven abrió ligeramente el ojo mirando las noticias con ligero interés.

" **Me informan de que al parecer el conflicto inició por un hombre en traje Naranja** "

"Deadpool" gritó Robin tirando la cuchara sobre el cereal, "Hermano, ese sujeto no se cansa, durante un año a estado haciendo un desastre en la ciudad" gritó Cyborg poniéndose de pie.

"No importa, le dimos muchas oportunidades de que se uniera a los Titanes para redimir su camino, es hora de presentarlo a la justicia" gritó el heroico líder.

"Que sea rápido" respondió la tranquila Raven, poniendo sus pies en el suelo la joven se subió la capucha, caminando al elevador, al verlo los tre hombre tragaron audiblemente, "Star ¿no dijistes que querias hacer algo con Raven?" dijo Robin.

La chica pelirroja salió del refrigerador con una pierna de pollo en la boca, mirando al líder que le daba una mirada de complicidad, "Glup- Oooo, si es verdad, mmm, Raven yo quería…mmmm… Ayuda con mi… ¿meditación?" preguntó tímidamente.

La titan sin emociones la miró con una ceja alzada, "No creo que sea el mejor momento Star, ese chiflado está suelto y.." dijo Raven sin poder creer que la chica tomara algún tipo de relajación.

"Es un buen plan, además nosotros podemos encargarnos de él" Raven miro al joven pelinegro caminando con los otros dos hombres, "¿Como?".

"Ayuda a Starfire ella te necesita, nosotros nos encargamos de Deadpool" ordenó Robin cerrando las puertas del elevador.

* * *

En el puente varios hombres se movían entre los autos, todos armados con armamento pesado, marchando hasta el volcado vehículo.

La ventanilla del pasajero se bajó alertando a los matones, "Oigan lo- **RATATATATATATA** " pero Naruto no termino de hablar cuando cinco hombres abrieron fuego contra la camioneta.

"Alto al fuego, alto al fuego" gritó el líder, acercándose fueron sorprendidos por el hombre de naranja alzando los brazos en una actitud pacífica, "ESPEREN"

Los pistoleros así lo hicieron bajando ligeramente las armas para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, "Sé lo que se están preguntando, ¿Por qué el traje Naranja? bueno es una historia graciosa, originalmente iba a ser rojo pero se acabó la tela, además yo siempre fui un amante del color naran- **RATATATATA** " pero fue interrumpido cuando el pistolero más cercano le disparó.

Dentro del volcado auto el chico sacó las dos berettas, "Muy bien, solo tengo doce balas, así que tendrán que compartirlas" en un rápido movimiento Naruto salió por la ventanilla disparando dos balas del par de pistolas, corriendo a la parte trasera de la camioneta para escapar de la lluvia de balas de los los restantes.

"No es tan malo, al menos tengo- **RATATATATATA** " se dijo antes de ser atacado por un motociclista que abrió fuego contra él, "Tu, hijo de puta mi brazo" gritó mirando el agujero en su antebrazo derecho.

Tomando un kunai lo lanzó pero solo rasgo la superficie del casco, cambiando a sus pistolas disparó "10, 9," gritó siguiendo al de la moto, sin poder acertar ningún tiro, dejando al motociclista escapar por el otro lado del puente, "Mal Naruto" se dijo antes de notar a un pistolero caminando por el lado del carro volcado, " **BANG** \- Ocho, Buen Naruto " se dijo caminando a cubierto pero por la ventanilla de un auto vio a uno de los matones que le devolvió la mirada, "KYAAAA- **RATATATATA** " gritó tirándose al suelo.

El hombre subió a la tapa de la camioneta donde apunto al hombre de naranja que actualmente estaba acostado de lado con un brazo recargando su cabeza, " **CLICK-CLICK** " solo para que no contara con ninguna bala en la recámara de la metralleta.

"Al parecer alguien no contó sus balas siete- **BANG"** Naruto se levanto mirando como un par se acercaba con granada en mano, saliendo tomo un kunai haciéndolo girar lo lanzó rebanando completamente la muñeca del hombre.

 **BOOM**

Sonriendo ante la explosión comenzó a bailar hasta la camioneta, " **RATATATATA-** Me dieron" gritó cayendo al suelo tras recibir los disparos del asesino a su espalda, con precaución el hombre se acercó al 'Cadáver' de Deadpool, "Seis- **BANG** " dijo disparando por debajo de su entrepierna dando directo a la cabeza del mercenario.

"Justo en las nalgas-Aaaargh" gritó caminando al muerto, "CINCO- **BANG** , CUATRO- **BANG** , TRES- **BANG** , DOS- **BANG** " gritó llenando de plomo al bastardo.

Cubiertos por una de las camionetas del convoy los últimos tres asesinos se acercaron, sólo para ser sorprendidos cuando Naruto saltó por la parte trasera de la camioneta disparando su última bala e interceptando la cabeza de los tres hombres.

Respirando el humo de sus pistolas género una sonrisa en el hombre, "Esta noche voy a pensar mucho en cierta titan morada" dijo bailando hacia la última camioneta.

"Oh Joseph-chan ¿adivina quien volvio?" dijo con voz cantarina, abriendo el vehículo para ver... "Tu no eres Joseph, ¿donde carajos esta?" gritó pateando al hombre en la cabeza, "Verga" gritó apuntando al hombre con el último kunai que tenía.

Deteniendo su rabieta Naruto miró a su espalda donde uno de los subordinados sobrevivió, el hombre retiro la última bala que disparo Deadpool de su frente, sacando un par de cuchillos comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, "Mira no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy buscando al idiota de tu jefe" respondió pero el hombre solo comenzó a correr, "(Suspiro) Como sea" respondió desenfundando ambas katanas, pasando por debajo del hombro, encajando ambas katanas en el hombre sosteniéndolo en el aire.

" _Se lo que se están pensando, Kami Naruto mato a ese hombre, el fic decía ser de aventura y humor, bien pues no, este fic no solo es acción, es de romance y como cualquier fic romántico empieza con una masacre, pero para que lo entiendan tengo que contarles toda la historia antes de meterme en este apretado traje_ "

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK 2 AÑOS ANTES** ]

Luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas tapizadas con madera de un gran edificio, cinco pisos de alto, la construcción presenta cuarteaduras y decoloración por el paso del tiempo, la falta de mantenimiento haciendo mella en el edificio abandonado.

Dentro apenas iluminado por velas, cinco personas vigilaban a un niño, los hombres portando 9 mm, en funda de cuero dentro de sus costosos abrigos, cada uno mirando por una ventana, el tiempo caminando lentamente hasta la medianoche.

"Espero que tu papá nos pague, pequeño mocoso, por tu bien" dijo uno de los matones sentado en el único mueble una mesa con dos sillas donde jugaba con otro de sus compañeros delictivos.

"Jefe ¿cuánto tenemos que esperar?" preguntó uno mirando el poco tránsito por los orificios de la ventana, "Son las once y media, el límite de tiempo es a las doce, o el niño muere" dijo el hombre fumando un habano.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

El ruido de la puerta alertó a los matones, sacando sus armas el más cercano a la puerta la abrió ligeramente, "Fuego" gritó abriendo totalmente la puerta para ver una bolsa de cartón en llamas, viendo la mala broma el hombre trató de apagar el fuego al pisarlo.

 **BOOOM**

Solo para que su pierna salga volando por la mina dentro de la bolsa, "¿Pero que?" el de la ventana habló antes de ser impactado por las piernas de un hombre en traje negro, con el cuello roto el secuestrador cayó sobre la mesa de juego, en un parpadeo el intruso sacó dos pistolas disparando en la frente de los otros dos que apenas se giraron a ver.

"BASTARD-AAARRRGGGHHH" el líder gritó de dolor cuando sus rodillas fueron voladas por el par de pistolas del chico, "Si ya me lo han dicho" respondió el joven, revelando su rostro al poder ser alcanzado por la luz de las velas.

Joven de al menos dieciséis años, una cara sin marcas o manchas, su tono de piel ligeramente bronceado resaltaba su cabello corto de color amarillo, mirando con sus ojos azules al lamentable hombre.

"Tu debes ser Konohamaru, tu abuelito me pagó mucho dinero para que te rescatara" dijo el joven desatando al chico castaño, "Mi abuelito te contrato"

"¿No te lo acabo de decir?, no me hagas perder el tiempo" le gritó al chico que miro al suelo, poniendo los ojos ante el deprimido chico Naruto se aclaró la garganta., "Si tu abuelito me contrató Para salvarte…. eso y mostrarle a los idiotas que con la familia Sarutobi no se juega" dijo con una sonrisa, tomando un bote de gasolina lo comenzó a pasar por todo el lugar.

"¿Sabes quienes somos?" preguntó el líder antes de ser rociado con gasolina, "Unos pollos bien asados" respondió el joven tomando el habano del jefe, "¿Que sigue?, ¿que sigue? a si" dijo tomando a Konohamaru de la bufanda y colgarlo en su espalda, "Por cierto se te cayo".

El mafioso vio en cámara lenta como el bastardo rubio le lanzaba el habano aún prendido, el chico escapó por la ventana rota saltando hasta un cable donde uso la bufanda del chico para bajar, los gritos de agonía retumbaron por toda Jump city el joven rubio mirando como su obra se consumía lentamente.

Saltando se detuvo en una calle donde tres limusinas y cinco guardaespaldas protegen a un viejo hombre, "Señor Sarutobi su nieto está a salvo" dijo el rubio dejando al niño ir con su abuelo, "Gracias Naruto" dijo el hombre asintiendo para que uno de los hombres se acercara con un maletín, "Su pago".

Naruto se relamió los labios al ver como el portafolios estaba lleno de billetes de cien, "¿No falta algo?" preguntó con una ceja alzada, "Oh cierto, mi error" admitió Hiruzen con una sonrisa, moviendo la mano una joven le entregó un tazón de ramen.

"Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Sarutobi, cualquier cosa estoy a una llamada" dijo el rubio usando el portafolio como silla, sentándose para disfrutar el humeante tazón, "Gracias a ti hijo"

Naruto dio una ligero adiós antes de continuar con su ramen, "Gracias señor usted es mi héroe" dijo el niño haciendo que el rubio se atragantara, "NONONONO la única cosa que no soy es héroe, solo soy un mercenario", Sin decir otra cosa los hombres se subieron a los autos dejando a Naruto disfrutar de su cena.

* * *

Tarareando una melodía el joven rubio caminaba por las transitadas calles de Jump city, moviendo lo que parecía un libro cubierto con una envoltura de regalo, el chico estaba sonriendo mientras se metió a una cafetería, el ambiente calmado y olor a café recién hecho recibió los sentidos de Naruto con un abrazo, "Como amo los domingos" se dijo caminando a uno de las mesas especiales que estaban pegadas al fondo con un gran sillón.

"¿Que desea tomar?" una camarera linda de cabello castaño lo recibió, "Café con dos cucharadas de azúcar batido no revuelto, un muffins de vainilla, ramen de cerdo, también tráigame un Latte Macchiato con una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria" la camarera apuntó la orden antes de dar una sonrisa, "En un momento".

Fue en ese momento que una persona entró al establecimiento, una mujer con ojos color morado, su cara era apenas visible por la larga capa de color azul que dejaba ver su piel que tenía un exótico tono gris, su vestimenta cubría su leotardo negro que marcaba su impresionante cuerpo de anchas caderas y pechos copa C.

La joven buscó a su alrededor hasta ver al rubio, acercándose con paso firme la chica caminó por el casi vacío establecimiento, "Buenos días" dijo la joven una voz carente de emoción, pero para el ojo entrenado de Naruto pudo notar un ligero sonrojo.

"Buenos días Rachel" respondió el rubio moviéndose ligeramente para que la chica se sentara en el sillón, una apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios de la heroína, sentándose al lado del joven se acomodó ligeramente más cerca de lo necesario.

"Escuche que trabajaste anoche" la mirada de Raven no dejaba lugar para cualquier tipo de negación, aclarándose la garganta el joven pasó lentamente el brazo por el hombro de la chica, "Si, bueno no fue nada malo, de hecho salve a un niño de unos secuestradores-"

"Nieto del líder de un sindicato criminal" reprocho la cubierta chica, "Los hijos no tienen la culpa de los padres Rachel" el comentario apaciguo a la joven a tal grado que miro al suelo avergonzada, "Además eso me permitió poder comprarte esto"

"No quiero nada" respondió Raven, "Pero cariño esto te gustara, lo encontré en una colección privada, me costó mucho el convencer al hombre y más el comprarlo, luego de que me proiboistes el ir y robar".

La joven vio el regalo, mirando al rubio que estaba haciendo unos ojos de cachorrito pateado, "(Suspiro) Está bien" respondió tomando el regalo, quitando la envoltura amplio los ojos al ver un viejo libro de encantamientos, "Esto es…." dijo casi perdiendo su tono inexpresivo, "Aja es de Azarath".

Raven contempló el libro, estaba un poco gastado, pero la pasta dura permitía al libro estar en óptimas condiciones, mirando entre hojas para leer la caligrafía del lugar donde se crió, "¿Como?"

"Fácil, fui. hice un trabajo, lo vi, me gusto, me lo vendio, lo bueno es que el idiota no sabía su verdadero valor" respondió el rubio, la camarera dejó un la orden en la mesa, antes de dar una ligera reverencia y salir.

"G-gracias" la chica se quedo sin aliento, calmando sus nervios se armó de valor para poder expresar algo que desde hace tiempo inundaba su mente.

"Sabes….. al principio creí que lo nuestro no funcionaria, es decir yo soy un héroe, y aunque cambiaras un poco sigues siendo un mercenario, no es malo es como te ganas la vida pero…. pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte cada vez que sales a trabajar porque yo…." dijo la chica tomando el libro entre sus brazos, poniendo su atención en el rubio lo vio con la boca llena de ramen, "...¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto antes de que su cabeza fuera impactada con una maceta.

"Por cierto….Feliz aniversario...Te amo" dijo Naruto pasando el pastel de zanahorias y el Latte antes de caer inconsciente dentro del plato de ramen.

"Idiota…." dijo tomando una pequeña porción del pastel, mirando a todos lados noto que nadie los observaba, "...También te amo" susurro dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla de su novio, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del 'inconsciente' rubio.

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK FIN** ]

Rebanando por la mitad al hombre limpio sus katanas de las vísceras, "Maldita sea, ¿dónde está Slade?" gritó al cadáver, "No, ¿sabes que? guardatelo no me importa" dijo caminando en círculos en frustración pero su oído captó cierto ruido de motocicleta.

" **RATATATATATATA** " Deadpool se lanzo al suelo escapando de la rafaga de la metralleta, "Hey pendejo" gritó corriendo hasta saltar sobre la camioneta sacando una de las katanas la lanzó metiendola en la rueda de enfrente de la motocicleta..

El motociclista cayó por la falta de estabilidad cayó de la moto, rodando por el duro pavimento su cuerpo se estampo con la camioneta donde vino Naruto.

Cantando una alegre melodía el hombre de Naranja se acercó hasta la derribada mujer con casco, "Es la final de la Champion league, Barcelona vs Real Madrid, " dijo mirando como la joven de casco se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

"Con un marcador de cuatro a cuatro, Naruto Uzumaki del Barcelona cobrará el último penal" narro centrando la cabeza de la chica con sus manos, "CORRE, TIRA Y…." pateando con fuerza dio directo al casco, impactando la cabeza de la joven con la camioneta, "...GOOOOOOOLLLLL, Gol, gol, gol, gol" repitió pateando en cada ocasión la cabeza de la chica, "La multitud enloquece el Barcelona gana la copa del rey, EN TU CARA RONALDO" se rió el uzumaki girando como loco.

Deteniendo su celebración se acercó a la chica, "Hey baby, ¿porque tan seria?, ¿sabes? usualmente no golpeo mujeres, pero no aplica en malditas perras psicópatas" dijo arrastrando a la chica para sin delicadeza contra el puente, tomando el casco lo quito para revelar a una hermosa joven de cabello blanco y parche en el ojo.

"¿Quien eres?" dijo la mujer apenas consciente por los golpes, "Noooo, ¿es en serio? tu y tu padre me jodieron la vida y ¿siquiera me recuerdan?" respondió con sarcasmo antes de levantarse ligeramente la máscara, "Dime Rose ¿me recuerdas?"

Mirando con su único ojo vio una cara que no creyó volver a ver, "¿Naruto?, jajajaja, pedazo de bastardo, mírate, todo un super modelo- **PUNCH** " pero fue interrumpida al sentir el puñetazo del rubio, "NNNNNNEEE error, ustedes me convirtieron en un monstruo y tu papi me regresara mi hermoso rostro, o lo único que llegará en correo será su hija en trozos" para dar énfasis clavo la otra katana en el hombro de la joven perforando el concreto detrás de ella.

"ARGH, ¿Monstruo?, mírate eres inmortal, el perfecto asesino, listo para ser la mano derecha de Slade". gritó Ravager, haciendo suspirar al hombre de naranja.

"Esa cosa del aprendiz otra vez, mira fue divertido hacer algunas misiones con ustedes, pero me retire del negocio de mercenario" respondió Naruto sin notar como un trío de héroes llego a la escena.

"Jajajaja, gracioso, ¿acaso es por la chica Ti-taAAAAAAAAN" gritó al sentir como la katana entraba y salía de su hombro, "Solo dime dónde está Joseph o te hare lo que 343 industries le hizo a Halo" dijo alzando su puño hacia atrás

 **TOOM**

Extrañado por el sonido Naruto golpeo otra vez solo para escuchar el sonido metálico, "No creo que sea Colossus, no es el universo marvel" se dijo mirando a su espalda para ver a Cyborg y Robin, "Hey, chicos bueno verlos, diganme ¿como están?"

Pero no recibió respuesta al ser golpeado por una extraña cabra verde, con su cuerpo girando sin control con dirección a un auto el hombre se puso a meditar, " _Esto se desvió de la manera más bestia posible, pero bueno no lo olviden suscribanse y tal vez les cuente el resto de la historia_ _adiós_ "

 **Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descarga de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto, Deadpool o los Teen titans, ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**.

* * *

" _(Suspiro) ¿mmm? a ya llegaron, genial podemos continuar con esto, ¿donde estaba? ah ya recordé mi flashback_ " dijo Naruto detenido en el tiempo mientras su cuerpo iba directo a un Mercedes-Benz

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK 1 AÑO ANTES** ]

En la torre titán todo estaba tranquilo, los protectores de la ciudad descansaban, relajándose en uno de los pocos días en los que no había crimen, "Chico, ese es mi tofu" gritó el titan vegetariano mirando al rubio comer algo del refrigerador, "Oh serio, porque sabía a basura, ¿no tienes algo más no sé frito?" dijo entrando al refrigerador.

"Odio cuando Raven trae a su novio" dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá con su amigo, "No se de que te quejas, Naruto cool, lo que pasa es que lo odias porque es más gracioso que tu" dijo Cyborg provocando que Chico bestia rechinara los dientes.

"El no es más chistoso que yo, es solo una racha" se defendió antes de recibir unos cacahuates enlatados del rubio. "Lo siento chico bestia, te los regalo como muestra de amistad" dijo tomando su propia lata.

Riendo ante la broma más vieja del mundo chico bestia se levantó del sofá,"No puedes engañarme" dijo cambiando las latas y abriendo la de Naruto, sin notar como el rubio se alejo.

 **SPLASH**

Fue el ruido de la lata al ser abierta, bañando al joven en pintura naranja, "Me descubristes no era una lata de cacahuetes" dijo Naruto abriendo la lata del chico bestia y comiendo un chocolate, dejando al bufón ahora naranja con sus compañeros Naruto fue directo al cuarto de su novia.

Sin tocar entró a la habitación donde vio a Raven meditando, "Rechel, tu agua" dijo pasándole una botella del vital líquido, con los ojos cerrados la chica tomo la botella llevándola hasta sus labios, "Y…...¿cómo estás?" preguntó Raven mirando a su novio tirarse en su cama.

"Supongo que bien, claro ya no puedo dispararle a lo que quiera por ser tu novio, o tomar los trabajos de asesinatos pero si, estoy bien" respondió recordando que hace medio año Raven le pidió dejar de matar.

"Lo- lo siento"

"Nha no te preocupes, igualmente ya gane suficiente dinero para vivir bien por el resto de mi vida… si es que muero el jueves" eso provocó que un libro se estrellara en su frente, "Hey tranquila" gritó sentándose para ver a la chica, "No lo digas"

"¿Que cosa? ¿morir? Raven es parte de la vida- UFF" gritó antes de ser derribado por la chica, "Eso solo pasara si yo lo permito" respondió la titan.

Los brazos de Raven fueron directo al cuello del rubio, acercandolo para un rápido beso, "Oh alguien me quiere, no eres muy expresiva Rachel….. al menos no cuando estás vestida" dijo Naruto provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica, "N-no digas eso"

Dándose la vuelta dejó que Raven tuviera su espalda contra el colchón, mientras que el se levantó "No es malo, de hecho siempre me han gustado más las gritonas" pero su discurso se truncó cuando un kunai quedo muy cercas de su entrepierna, "Al menos me gustaban hasta que te conoci" Naruto suspiro de alivio cuando el arma punzante cayó al suelo.

"Oh si tengo algo un regalito especial para ti" dijo saltando de la cama para ir por una caja en su mochila, ante la atenta mirada de Raven.

Saltando a la cama abrió la cajita para mostrar un anillo de oro,"Rachel Roth, te casarías conmigo" la impresión fue tal que varios de los muebles de Raven estallaron por sus poderes, "¿C-C-Casarnos?" preguntó mirando como el rubio metió el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

"Claro, ¿porque no?, me gustas y creo que yo te gusto" dijo Naruto abrazando a la chica, sin saber que Raven seguía impactada, el casarse nunca pasó por su cabeza, ella creía que el rubio al final se aburriria de ella, no lo culparia si la dejaba, después de todo era la hija de un demonio que traería destrucción al mundo, pero incluso cuando se lo dijo hace medio año él no se fue.

"¿Estás seguro?, no creo que sea tu tipo… yo" pero el parloteo de Raven fue callado con los labios de su amante, gimiendo en el beso la chica sintió como Naruto acariciaba sus largas piernas, yendo lentamente a su condición de mujer, "Raven tu tal vez no seas igual a mi, pero eso es lo que amo de ti, eres todo lo que a mi me falta" dijo bajando al valle de sus pechos donde los pezones semi erectos de Rachel comenzaban a marcarse en su traje.

"...Si" apenas un susurro que llamó la atención de Naruto, dejando de ver los pechos de Raven puso su atención a su sonrojado rostro, "Acepto".

"WOOOOOOO SIIIIII" se aloco el rubio saltando de la cama, "CHICOS RAVEN

SI QUIERE SER MI ESPOSA" gritó a la puerta pero nadie entró, "Recuerda que la habitación es insonora" dijo Raven, "Oh es cierto, tus amiguitos son muy sensibles con sus oídos verdad" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que devolvió Rachel.

"Bien creo que siempre se los podemos decir más tarde" dijo Naruto quitándose la camisa, su pareja asintió mientras se retiraba la capa.

" _La vida es una perra, ella no distingue entre pobres o ricos, buenos o malos ella los coje igual, y lo hace exactamente cuando una persona encuentra su felicidad_ "

"¿Naruto? NARUTO" gritó Raven mirando a su prometido caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

(Ahí mi cabeza) pensó Naruto abriendo ligeramente los párpados, sintiendo el cuerpo sobre una incómoda cama, (¿Rachel?) se preguntó al apenas ver la silueta de su novia, distinguiendo a otros tres, todos viendo al titán más alto.

Identificando el lugar como la enfermería de la torre el rubio escucho murmullos llenos de pesar, "Na… Tiene…..cer", (Ok, escuche que tengo algo ¿pero que?).

"No… deb…hab…. go….que ...hacer" escucho a Raven gritarle a Cyborg, parpadeando se aclaró la vista, los sentidos regresando a la normalidad, todo listo para escuchar algo que preferiría no haber hecho, "No hay nada que se pueda hacer, el cáncer en el cuerpo de Naruto está muy desarrollado, pulmones, hígado, páncreas, cerebro, la ciencia no puede curarlo todo"

"¿Mira quien lo dice?, hojalata parlante" gritó Raven sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, abriendo los ojos Raven se llevó las manos a la boca, "Yo….no quise decir eso, lo siento Cyborg".

"Hey Raven está bien, sé cómo te sientes y nosotros también nos sentimos mal, es nuestro amigo, escucha existen buenos doctores, la medicina está avanzando dia a dia, encontraremos alguna manera de salvarlo"

" _Rachel, ella ya estaba pensando en un plan A, B, e incluso C, ¿yo? yo estaba memorizando el rostro de preocupación de Raven, viéndola como si fuera la primera vez que la vi en esa cafetería sola, su hermosa piel y ojos atrayendome como el canto de sirenas atraía a los marineros_ "

[ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** ]

* * *

 **TRASH**

El cuerpo de Naruto impactó contra un Mercedes negro, su espalda incrustada en el metal de la ventana, "Auch" se quejo saliendo de la puerta dejando su espina dorsal marcada en el automóvil de lujo, al verlo los titanes caminaron hacia Naruto, "No te muevas" ordenó Robin pasando a la sonriente Rose.

"Naruto tenemos que hablar" gritó Cyborg caminando hasta el derivado hombre, levantándose del suelo el enmascarado confronto a los héroes, "No tengo tiempo para su mierda de los Teen Titans, y no me llames Naruto, ¿para que crees que uso mascara?".

"Un año, un maldito año y has provocado caos por toda la ciudad Naruto, es simplemente una locura" gritó Robin mirando al rubio suspirar, "¿De que hablas?, nadie salió lastimado"

 **PUM**

Mirando a su espalda vieron a uno de los matones caer sobre un auto, "Eeeee…. ese ya estaba aquí cuando llegue" dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, la actitud de Deadpool solo cabreo al líder de los titanes, "Es suficiente Naruto, durante el último año te hemos cubierto con Raven, pero esta masacre término"

"Y te agradezco que lo hicieras, pero esa pendeja y el puto de su papá me putearon la vida" gritó apuntando a Revenge que trataba de sacar la katana de su hombro. "Ni creas" dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la joven pero fue golpeado por la misma cabra.

El cuerpo de Naruto golpe con la puerta del Mercedes de nuevo, esta vez un ruido repugnante se escuchó al impactar, "Viejo no puedes matar a cualquier persona que se te pone enfrente" dijo Chico bestia transformándose en humano de nuevo, sacando su cuerpo del auto se dejó caer al suelo, "Cállate pinche habichuela mágica" dijo Naruto levantándose con el brazo izquierdo roto, el antebrazo estaba colgando por la piel mientras el rubio lo movía grotescamente, "Naruto tu apariencia no es tan mala solo es-"

"Callate abrelatas con patas, no quiero tus consejos" gritó Naruto tratando de acomodarse el brazo.

Suspirando el titán verde miró a su espalda para evitar ver el horrible espectáculo que Naruto les regalaba, "Chicos" dijo chico bestia pero todos lo ignoraron, "Naruto no te comportas como un idiota " dijo Robin entrando a la conversación, "Eso le dije a tu mama anoche" gritó Naruto, venas hinchadas aparecieron en la frente del seguidor de Batman, "CHICOS".

"La apariencia externa no importa".

"¿Y Lo dice el chico que usa antifaz hasta para bañarse?".

"CHICOS".

"¿QUE?" demandó saber el molesto trío mirando a Chico bestia que apuntaba a Rose, girando la cabeza vio a su única pista con Slade salir sobre una moto mientras le alzaba el dedo medio, "Mejor suerte la proxima".

Los titanes y Naruto se quedaron callados, Naruto miro a Cyborg luego a la escapada Rose, miró a chico bestia y luego a Rose, miró a Robin y luego al lugar vacío donde debería estar Rose Wilson. "PUTA MADRE" gritó Naruto dando una patada a Cyborg con la pierna derecha.

"AAAAAHHHH MI PIERNA" gritó saltando con su única pierna buena, contemplando su falta de extremidades se giró a ver a Cyborg.

"Pinche hombre de hojalata, ¿no tienes que ir a buscar un corazón?" gritó impactando su puño derecho, " **CRUNCH** " pero solo lo rompió con la fuerte capa de acero en la entrepierna de Cyborg, "Me vengo en…." gritó con ambos brazos colgando, "Ahora se como se siente el verde cada vez que se transforma en T-rex"

"Naruto detente, es vergonzoso, Raven te ama y seguro de que no le importará que tengas-"

"NO LO DIGAS, SOY UN MONSTRUO" gritó antes de saltar y patear con su pierna sana a chico bestia directo en la cara, "Espera a que me levante y conocerás la palabra dolor" dijo pero Cyborg impacto la cabeza de Naruto en el concreto.

"Es todo vamos a la torre" dijo esposando el brazo de Naruto con el suyo, confundido por el golpe el enmascarado naranja movió su roto cuello, "Nooo, lo siento Starfire, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos" dijo el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara.

"Bueno esta bien, igual mi lado izquierdo de la cama está un poco frío jajaja- **Pum** ".

"Calmate Robin" el líder guardó su bastón después de regalarle un golpe al rubio, " _No puedo dejar que me lleven con Raven_ " acomodando su brazo derecho se movió sigilosamente hacia su cuchillo en la bota izquierda.

Siendo ignorado por los tres logró cortar la mitad de su muñeca, hasta que el ruido ganó la atención del joven verde "Santo cielo ¿qué haces?" pregunto Chico bestia con asco, Cyborg al escuchar a su amigo levantó su brazo para ver la planta de un pie impactar su rostro, "ADIÓS PERRAS" gritó cayendo del puente hasta un camión de basura que se fue a toda velocidad.

"Naruto perdio un tornillo" dijo Cyborg, limpiándose la cara de sangre que piso el rubio, "Y la mano jajajaja" respondió chico bestia señalando el miembro que les contestaba con el dedo medio.

" _Y así es como te das cuenta de que caistes en lo más bajo, desangrandote en un camión de basura mientras huyes de los amigos de tu novia, reviviendo las decisiones estúpidas que te llevaron a esto, pero no antes de unos comerciales, asi que comenten y blablabla, hasta mañana…. o no_ "

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Capitulo 3

**No soy Dueño de Naruto, Teen titans o Deadpool.**

 **y gracias de nuevo por leer este segundo capítulo, lo reescribi ya que sentía que deje demasiados huecos sin llenar. Aparte para los que se sienten impacientes; deje un pequeño Omake al final del capítulo.**

 **Espero y lo disfruten.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[ **FLASHBACK HACE UN AÑO** ]

El rubio Uzumaki se encontraba empacando en una maleta sus cosas de la torre Titán, Naruto se movía por todo el cuarto de Raven buscando cualquier cosa que podría olvidar, "Naruto no tienes que irte" dijo la chica sin dejar de ver a su prometido guardar la poca ropa que tenía en la habitación.

Deteniéndose de golpe el joven miró a la héroe de Jump city, "¿No tengo?, Rachel es cáncer, esa cosa te destroza lentamente carcomiendo todo desde dentro hacia afuera, no quiero que me veas así, quiero que me recuerdes por quien soy, no el pedazo de basura inservible en el que estoy condenado a ser" dijo besando la frente de la chica.

Frunciendo el ceño la joven titán levanto su mano derecha, provocando que una aura negra con bordes blancos cubriera a Naruto antes de lanzarlo a la cama con el simple comando de su mano "No quiero perderte, no pienso perderte" respondió sacando las cosas de su novio por medio de la misma aura negra, abriendo los cajones y metiendo nuevamente la ropa y cosas de su novio

"Quiero estar contigo Naruto, no tienes que preocuparte no es tan grave" trato de decir Rachel, sonriendo un poco forzada al saber que mentía.

Naruto se quedo recostado en la cama sintiendo como Raven se subía a su pecho, "Tienes razon, solo es cáncer en pulmones, hígado, páncreas y cerebro, creo que puedo vivir sin ellos", la peli morado acarició las mejillas de su novio, dejándolo sentir la agradable sensación de ternura y amor.

"Encontraré la forma de salvarte, estoy segura que mi magia te puede curar" la voz de Raven sonó ligeramente desesperada.

Tomando de las caderas a la chica; giró con ella en la cama, dejando que el cuerpo de la mujer tocara la suave seda del colchón. Naruto se acercó a los carnosos labios de Raven, la chica hizo lo mismo, preparándose para recibir a Naruto, pero la chica fue sorprendida cuando solo fue besada en la frente.

Levantándose de la cama camino a la puerta antes de tomar las llaves al lado de la mesa, "Tengo que pensar Rachel" dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Raven con una expresión de tristeza

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El pozo de la muerte, un bar de mala muerte localizado en la peor zona de Jump city, el olor a humo y peleas constantes daba a los viajeros el deseado anhelo de sentirse como en casa. Dentro del bar Naruto se encontraba en el taburete de la barra, mirando el alcohol en su tarro, pensando en toda la mierda que pasaba actualmente en su vida.

"Hey Naruto, ese hombre te ha estado buscando" Naruto salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz de su mejor amigo y compañero de copas, mirando al bartender vio a un pelinegro con peinado de piña, sus ojos llenos de aburrimiento casi tanto como de sueño.

"¿Eh? ¿dijistes algo Shikamaru?" pregunto Naruto, el chico pelinegro bostezo sonoramente, apuntando a un cliente al fondo del bar.

"Ese sujeto te busca" Naruto giró su vista al hombre de espalda, parecía uno de esos idiotas abogados o profesionista, encogiéndose de hombros caminó hasta el hombre.

El extraño hombre bajo su bebida, sin mirar al rubio se puso firme en su asiento, "El Señor Uzumaki, un gusto conocerlo en persona" dijo el hombre, ignorando el saludo Naruto se sentó frente al hombre con su habitual actitud despreocupada.

"Si lo que sea, ¿que quieres?", pregunto no estar de humor para algún trabajo o una demanda, Dios sabe que no tiene más lugares para ocultar cadáveres de abogados.

"Sr. Uzumaki, no me conoce pero yo represento a una persona que usted conoce bien, ¿le es familiar el nombre de Deathstroke?" respondió el hombre con un aire confiado.

Naruto se palmeó la frente,"¿El idiota del traje colorido?, ¿que quiere ahora?, si es por lo que pasó en venezuela dile que fue legal, o al menos lo era antes de que derrocaran al anterior regente", el hombre no cambió su actitud, es más sonrió ampliamente al rubio, cosa que perturbaba ligeramente a Naruto.

"No se confunda, no vengo por venganza o un cobro, todo lo contrario. Recientemente mi empleador ganó conocimiento de su actual…. condición" entrecerrando los ojos ante el hombre Naruto bajó ligeramente el revólver que apuntaba al hombre bajo la mesa.

"¿A que quiere llegar?".

"¿Y si le dijera que podemos curarlo?, no solo eso sino llevarlo a otro nivel, convertirlo en un superhumano" preguntó con cierta malicia en la voz.

Naruto se rasco la barbilla en un acto de pensamiento, fueron algunos segundos antes de que respondiera, "Diría que dejaran de fumar tanta hierba, además él y yo no quedamos en buenos términos" respondió el rubio antes de ponerse de pie.

"Tome esto, tal vez cambie de opinión" dijo extendiendo la mano donde una pequeña tarjeta dorada con un número telefónico escrito, aceptandola Naruto se fue a la barra.

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó Shikamaru en una actitud perezosa.

"Mhe, hablar mierda" respondió Naruto antes de sentarse en el taburete mirando la tarjeta en su mano.

* * *

En la torre titan Naruto miraba la luna mientras se reclinaba contra la ventana, brillando intensamente bañando el cuerpo de Naruto en su blanca luz, " _Lo peor del cáncer no es lo que te hace, sino lo que les hace a las personas que amas, el como ellos pierden su tiempo en tratar de aliviar una vida perdida, yo no quiero eso para Raven_ ".

Quitando la atención de la ventana miró a la pacífica Raven dormir, su cabello morado enmarcando su hermoso rostro, aún dormida Rachel seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que Naruto nunca hubiese visto, tomando las mantas desordenadas, el rubio cubrió hasta los hombros a su novia.

"Te amo" susurro en el oído de Rachel dando un beso cargado con todos los sentimientos que pudo reunir justo en la frente, la joven inconscientemente dio una sonrisa entre sueño.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Raven mirando el espacio vacío donde debería estar recostado su novio, "¡¿Naruto?!" dijo más fuerte levantándose para buscarlo por la habitación solo para descubrir que no estaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El olor a humedad fue lo primero que Naruto noto, seguido de la pobre iluminación del 'Escondite secreto' del enemigo de los Teen titans, fácilmente pasar por un almacén abandonado en las costas playeras de la ciudad pero Naruto sabía que estaban en una zona aislada, un tanto lejos de la ciudad.

"Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber tomado mi oferta" dijo Deathstroke, hombre alto de traje negro con detalles naranja, su cara cubierta por una máscara del mismo patrón.

"¿Tenía opción? pero antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo ¿porque me ayudas? no recuerdo que fueras tan caritativo la última vez que te vi" pregunto Naruto caminando junto al hombre mientras usaba una bata, podía sentir el aire en sus glúteos desnudos.

"Para ser franco, nuestro pequeño incidente no era más que una prueba para evaluarte. Seria una lastima perder a un buen mercenario, te he observado durante tiempo"

"¿Debería sentirme bien al saber que un hombre que me dobla la edad me esta acosando?"

Deathstroke no hizo más que entrecerrar ligeramente su único ojo ante la broma, "Tienes la fuerza, la habilidad. Eres rápido al pensar y tu destreza e imprevisibilidad te hace peligroso. Dejarte morir sería simplemente estúpido", Naruto podía decir que estaba mintiendo, que ocultaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Pero el pensar en Raven le hizo aceptar la ayuda del enemigo de los titanes

Pasando una gruesa puerta de metal observaron el laboratorio, "Llegamos" habló el hombre su único ojo visible contemplando la sala.

"¿Esto me salvará?".

Era un cuarto ligeramente iluminado, grandes máquinas conectadas a tubos con liquido verde, pitidos que mostraban su actual estado encendido, una única cama en el centro iluminada con luces que se mirarían en cirugías.

"Acuéstate"

"No eres mi tipo, seguro es el casco" respondió Naruto al estoico hombre que se mantuvo impasible, "No eres divertido" dijo el rubio caminando hasta la camilla, fue entonces que noto a la otra ocupante del cuarto.

"Fufufu ¿pero quién es esta señorita?" pregunto el rubio sentándose en la camilla, la joven, una chica con figura esbelta y considerables pechos, con su cabello siendo blanco y el par de ojos azules vio al rubio sin emociones.

"Callate y acuéstate"

"Me gustan rudas, dime cariño, ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?" su respuesta fue un puñetazo que lo termino acostando.

"Gracias por cooperar" dijo Rose atando al chico en la camilla, poniendo énfasis en apretar las gruesas cuerdas de cuero alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto.

"Condenada marimacha, Slade, promete que cumpliras tu promesa" exigió el rubio.

"Yo cumplo mis promesas y te curare del cáncer..." dijo retirándose de la mesa, "...Aunque nunca mencione que te dejaría ir".

Rose comenzó a conectar varias agujas a las extremidades del rubio, brazos piernas e incluso le pusieron cables que marcaba el pulso en una máquina al lado.

Deathstroke miro a Naruto, su típica pose con los brazos tras la espalda, deleitandose a la vista del chico que sucunvio a sus servicioslos por los sentimientos de amor por la hechizera de sus jóvenes enemigos, no era un secreto que Naruto mantiene una relación amorosa con Raven, y esa fue la palanca emocional que Slade tiro para que Naruto viniera por su ayuda.

"Comienza" a la orden de Slade, Rose bajó una serie de palancas de la gran máquina, tecleando algunos codigos para correr el super suero desarrollado por los más grandes científicos que el dinero puede comprar.

El espeso y brillante líquido verde comenzó a recorrer los tubos desde la máquina con dirección a las agujas conectadas en Naruto. El rubio observo con ligero temor como la viscosa mezcla comenzaba a entrar a su torrente sanguíneo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"

Ni un segundo después los gritos de pena y dolor de Naruto se escucharon por toda la habitación, apenas amortiguados por el constante ruido de la maquinaria trabajando, el electrocardiograma saliéndose de la medida mientras el vil líquido reformaba la estructura de Naruto.

Slade y Revenge miraban con una pequeña sonrisa como el joven se retorcía bajo los efectos de la medicina, Rose sintiéndose aún más satisfecha que su padre al ver sufrir al rubio. Sabian que doleria, pero al ver a Naruto retorciéndose como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas les dio una idea de cómo de efectiva era la medicina.

La ultima gota del suero entró en el torrente sanguíneo de Naruto, los ojos saltones de Naruto casi saliendo de sus cuencas hasta que con un fuerte gritó final, cayo a la cama.

' _Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ '.

El ecocardiograma mostraba cero pulso. Solo el constante sonido de la muerte retumbo por un momento en la habitación.

" _¡Suspiro!_ Una lástima" dijo Slade caminando a la camilla para ver el cuerpo sin vida del que hubiese sido su mejor aprendiz.

"Parece que no soporto el suero, igualmente habría sido un dolor de cabeza el lavarle el cerebro" comentó Rose desatando las extremidades del rubio.

"Él habría sido el aprendiz perfecto" comentó Slade antes de girar a la salida, dejando a su hija el deshacerse del cadáver. Rose continuó con su tarea de quitar las agujas, seguido de desatar las correas, dejando para el final los instrumentos de medición, pero se detuvo cuando al jalar el cable del ecocardiograma noto algo inusual.

"¿Cortado?" se preguntó antes de abrir ampliamente los ojos y mirar al supuesto cadáver.

"Sorpresa hija de puta" dijo Naruto girando una pequeña navaja hasta impactar en el ojo de Rose.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH" el gritó de su hija alertó al villano que miro como su hija caía al suelo mientras pataleaba, cubriendo su cuenca vacía en un intento de detener el río de sangre.

Naruto miro su pequeño cuchillo, el ojo de Rose Wilson incrustado en medio de la navaja que sí hubiese sido tres pulgadas más largo (y Naruto tuviera la intención) habría asesinado a Devastacion. Con un simple tirón el rubio saco el ahora inútil ojo de su única arma para luego aplastarlo.

"Pedazo de basura mentiroso" gritó el rubio, aún cuando no lo quería aparentar, sentía sus piernas demasiado débiles para mantener su peso, el maldito suero seguro que destruyó su cuerpo.

Sin inmutarse al ver a su hija retorcerse de dolor por la pérdida de su ojo, Slade entrecerró su ojo a Naruto "Que grosero de tu parte Naruto, el hacerle esto a tus salvadores" dijo señalando a una máquina, el rubio siguió la mano del hombre sin dejar de estar atento. Al verla, pudo notar la última tomografía tomada a su cuerpo, La imagen mostraba que el cáncer había sido erradicado.

Fue como volver a nacer, su vida se había arreglado, sin cáncer y con una hermosa mujer que sería su esposa. Casi podría haber derramado lágrimas si no fuera por el gran inconveniente de estar en presencia del más grande mercenario del mundo, "Gracias, pero ustedes bastardos me querían transformar en un zombie, creeme no me gusta la idea".

Slade frunció el ceño aún más si fuera posible, mirando al chico, sin duda en esa cabeza suya ya comenzaba a orquestar diversas formas de salir del escondite e incluso tratar de matarlos sí su temeridad fuera igual que hace años. Sin embargo no tuvo que hacer nada cuando noto el rostro de Naruto, sonriendo bajo su mascara se encogió de hombros mientras daba una risa burlona.

"Y dime mi querido amigo ¿que vas a hacer?, no creo que quieras irte luciendo así".

La confusión fue escrita en el rostro de Naruto, ¿A que se refería? sin lograr comprender lo dicho, trato de mirar su reflejo en el pequeño cuchillo en su mano como un espejo improvisado, lo que vio hizo ampliar sus ojos como platos mientras se tocaba la cara con horror.

"¿Q..QUE MIERDA ME HICISTES? AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Regocijándose del miedo en el rostro de Naruto, Slade extendió sus brazos "No te preocupes, ya me e topado con este tipo de efectos secundarios, pero puedo arreglarlos, claro, si es que vienes conmigo" dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano.

Naruto lo sabía, estaba jodido, a su alrededor varios de esos robots del hombre comenzaron a salir de las sombras. Sus ojos viajaban de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar una respuesta para su situación actual "Yo digo…." lanzando el cuchillo con precisión lo encajo en la máquina que le salvó la vida, "...No"

Una gran explosión se dio en la habitación, el fuego rápidamente comenzaba a consumir el edificio, humo llenando el pequeño cuarto sin ventilación, Rose aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y correr a su padre; con su mano aún en su cuenca vacía y odio sin adulterar reflejado en su ahora único ojo.

Con un gruñido el villano de elite se giro a la salida, "Nos encontraremos. Si sobrevives" dijo Slade presionando un botón en su cinturón. Provocando de inmediato que una serie de pequeñas explosiones fuesen escuchadas por toda la estructura. Naruto maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de la autodestrucción de la base, por lo que corrió a una pequeña abertura en la pared provocada por la explosión de la máquina dónde los rayos del sol lograron filtrarse.

Sin embargo no llegó a dar más de tres pasos cuando uno de los robots de Slade le corto el camino, Naruto siendo rápido capturó el puñetazo a su rostro con la palma de su mano derecha, girando en sus talones y lanzando al montón de chatarra hacia sus compañeros con una maniobra de Judo. Lamentablemente tardo demasiado en darse cuenta como uno de los robots logró escurrirse y tomarlo por la espalda. Abrazándolo para que sus hermanos robots corrieran contra el joven que trató de salir de su fierro agarre "Suéltenme" gritó siendo retenido por los seguidores biónicos del hombre,

Mirando a todos lados la estructura comenzó a caer, Slade y Rose hace tiempo que se fueron, el cuerpo de Naruto rápidamente comenzó a ser enterrado en escombros, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido aplastante del edificio cayendo sobre el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El edificio fue transformado a cenizas, escombro por doquier donde las brasas del desastre relataban los sucesos ocurridos hace ya más de horas. Ni siquiera los equipos de rescate o acción fueron interesados en llegar a la zona que se creía totalmente abandonada, a su ver era solo un desperdicio de recursos y de igual forma se planeaba destruir el lugar.

" _Esa porqueria no me habia curado solo del cáncer_ ".

Saliendo del escombro Naruto se alzo, su cuerpo completamente cubierto en cenizas, las grandes cicatrices en su piel rapidamente cerrándose como por arte de magia, sus huesos rotos como su brazo derecho reformandose en un grotesco giro para regresar a su posición original.

" _Sino de todo, cualquier herida, cualquier hueso roto u órgano destrozado era rápidamente curado_ ".

Naruto miro a su alrededor, el vasto y desprovisto de vida base de Slade reducido a escombros humeantes, su cuerpo desnudo registrando el frío, el sabor persistente de sangre y cenizas en la boca le irrito, por lo que con renovadas fuerzas saco totalmente su cuerpo de su pequeña prisión de tierra. Caminando al pequeño río sercas de los almacenes. Naruto tomo con su manos ahuecadas el agua, salpicando en su cara y bebiendo un poco para luego escupir, fue cuando vio el reflejo de su rostro en el rio,

" _Pero a qué precio_ ".

Naruto sabía que Rachel nunca le importaría algo tan trivial como la apariencia física, ella no era asi. Pero al ver su reflejo no pudo evitar sentir miedo, miedo de que al ver las consecuencias de su tratamiento ella se alejaría, y sí ese no fuera el caso, Naruto nunca se perdonaría el que ella se quedase con un monstruo.

"Tengo que encontrar a Slade" sin embargo no tenía el corazón para simplemente dejar a Raven preocuparse, puede que saliera pero Naruto tenía la intención de volver en menos de dos tal ves tres días a lo mucho.

"Necesita una coartada" se dijo, corriendo por el bosque totalmente desnudo, su destino plantado al dirigirse nuevamente a Jump city.

* * *

Era otro dia de trabajo normal para los jovenes titanes. Nada realmente excepcional había ocurrido en los últimos días a excepción del reciente intento de robo al banco recién evitado por los Titanes. Un grupo de matones pensó que robar el primer banco de Jump city seria una cosa sencilla, que los héroes de la ciudad no se molestarian en unos maleantes sin nombre como ellos, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

Mientras Robin y Cyborg entregaban al último par de malhechores a la policía y Starfire ayudaba a chico bestia a reacomodar uno de los soportes del banco caído por su dramática entrada de super heroe, la joven titán de capa azul se quedaba lejos de todo el bullizio.

Raven se comenzaba a preocupar, desde el primer día que su novio se fue -a dios sabe dónde- lo estaba. Pero ahora que han pasado 7 dias desde que su novio desapareció, dejando detrás nada más que una pequeña nota en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Bueno en estos momentos ella estaba demasiada ansiosa, dejando ver más de sus emociones por los deslices ocasionados por no saber el paradero del hombre que le había propuesto matrimonio no hace mucho.

La titan trato de localizar el aura de Naruto pero fue infructuoso cuando descubrió que algo bloqueaba su percepción.

"¿Te encuentras bien amiga Raven?" pregunto la pelirroja chica Tamaraniana, notando el mal genio de su amiga.

"No es nada Starfire, solo dejame sola".

Los tres hombres del grupo miraron con ligera preocupación a su amiga, el que Raven consiguiera un novio fue una sorpresa para todos. Desde que Naruto apareció fue como si hubiese sacado a otra Raven al mundo, logrando romper su gran y duro cascarón apático para que fuera capaz de expresarse. Rachel era más animada, mostrando sonrisas o conviviendo más con sus compañeros de equipo y amigos, incluso cuando no lo parecía ella tenía un aura de felicidad al estar junto al rubio.

Pero a siete días de perder a su prometido la chica mostraba síntomas de estrés, la preocupación comenzaba hacer mella en la chica que no dejaba de buscar algún tratamiento para el cáncer en sus libros. Y era peor cuando de repente ese mismo chico que la ayudó tanto simplemente se esfumó, con la promesa de volver en un par de días según su nota.

"Los espero en la torre" dijo Raven, no ver algún motivo para continuar en el lugar, la chica desapareció al ser tragada por su aura en forma de cuervo.

"Espera" gritó Starfire volando a la torre para ayudar a su amiga, los otros compañeros miraron con preocupación a la chica, tomando nota de doblar esfuerzos en la búsqueda de Naruto.

"Psssss" pero un ruido alertó a los tres titanes los cuales miraron a un callejón donde una mano enguantada se asomaba.

Confundidos, caminaron con cautela al extraño misterioso, no fiarse totalmente de un hombre que se escondía entre las sombras. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Robin llevando instintivamente su mano a su cinturón de herramientas.

"Soy yo Naruto, nesesito ayuda" los titanes reconocieron la voz del Uzumaki.

"Ciborg comunicate con Ra-".

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" gritó Naruto interrumpiendo a Robin.

"¿Porque?, Raven ha estado preocupada por ti durante toda la semana" demandó saber el líder titán.

Haciendo una seña Naruto hizo que los tres entraran al callejón con él, dentro vieron al novio de Raven con una sudadera con capucha. "Miren, hace una semana me ofrecieron salvarme del cáncer" la noticia provocó varias reacciones de incredulidad.

"Esa persona cumplio lo pactado pero en el proceso"

Naruto bajó la capucha mostrando su rostro, "¿Que te paso?" gritó chico bestia, los otros dos demasiado sorprendidos de ver el rostro de Naruto, "Slade eso paso"

"¿Fuistes con Slade?, no puedes confiar en él" gritó Robin.

"Ya lo se semaforo, nunca lo hice, el idiota me quería como un zombie pero me escape, ahora tengo esto en mi cara y Slade es el único que lo puede arreglar" gritó pateando una lata de un bote de basura.

Los jovenes titanes miraron a Naruto como si estuviera loco, "Vamos Naruto, no se ve tan mal" trato de animar Ciborg, pero la mirada constante de chico bestia no hacía nada para ayudarlo.

"Raven no le importara ella te ama y seguro que-"

"¡No estás escuchando! No puedo ir con Raven de este modo, ella no se merece ser la novia de un monstruo, por eso quiero que le digan que estoy bien" demandó Naruto golpeando la pared.

"¿Quieres mentirle?" pregunto Robin entrecerrando los ojos tras su máscara.

"Claro que no ¡yo estoy bien! Pero quiero que no le digan donde me encuentro, quiero que me cubran mientras busco a Deathstroke".

Los tres se encontraban en una encrucijada, lo que pedía el rubio estaba mal por donde lo mirases, al ver la duda en el rostro de los heroes Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar, "Miren diganle que me están tratando en un hospital de México".

"Ella tratara de buscar ese hospital, y no creo que nos deje ir sin saber toda la historia" dijo Cyborg, diciendo los puntos más obvios de ese plan.

"Nesecito esto, vamos solo denme un poco de tiempo para encontrar a Slade, incluso eso les ayudara. Lo atrapo, me arregla el rostro y lo entregamos a la justicia, ¿que dicen?". dijo Naruto con una actitud alegre.

Los titanes se miraron, sonrieron entre sí antes de asentir, "¡No!" respondieron al unísono.

"¿Saben algo? si no lo hacen le dire a Raven quien mojo su libro especial" esto tensó ligeramente a Cyborg.

"Quien rasgó su capa favorita por usarla como paracaídas" Chico bestia tosió ligeramente en su puño.

"Y como cierto noble líder se metió en su cuarto para tomar su diario en una misión de 'recopilación de información'"

"Vamos Naruto. Somos amigos, ademas solo fue una vez" dijo Robin sintiendo como Raven usaría los métodos de tortura que el rubio le enseñó.

"En ese caso ustedes se callan, no permiten que Raven se entere de mi condición y ella no los matara, todos ganamos" dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano.

Con molestia los tres accedieron, "Está bien, pero solo tienes un mes" dijo Robin dando un apretón de manos con el rubio.

"¿Realmente crees posible encontrar a ese sujeto en menos de cuatro semanas?" pregunto Naruto con una cara de incredulidad.

"Seis meses y tendrás que llamar a Raven para contarle todo" demandó Cyborg, Naruto puso los ojos, "Si le llamo y localiza la llamada sabrá que estoy en Jump city".

"Una carta y nos la das" sugirió chico bestia. Naruto parecía que deseaba abofetear al titán verde, si el brazo preparado para hacerlo fuera algún indicio, "La llamaré, pero que Cyborg haga que parezca que llamó desde méxico"

"Perfecto, dime dónde quieres que ese 'Hospital' se encuentre" dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto con una ligera sonrisa, "Mmm, no lo se, no conozco la geografía de México" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba el mentón, Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando un mapa holográfico salto a la vida gracias al titan de metal.

Dando un gracias a Cyborg miro el mapa con sumo cuidado, hasta que su dedo se posó en el primer estado cuyo nombre le gusto "Aquí".

"¿Seguro que quieres ir a ciudad Juárez?, no creo que sea muy buena idea" dijo Cyborg. Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo tecnologico llego a otro sitio.

"Oaxaca no está en la mejor situación actualmente" dijo Robin recordando leer o lo que no se ponía en los periódicos sobre la situación que se vivía.

Chasqueando la lengua en molestia puso su dedo en otro punto, "Bien aquí".

"¿Mexicali?, eso no está muy lejos chico, seguro que va a querer visitar el hospital" dijo Chico bestia.

"Bien díganle que estoy aquí y ya" dijo señalando Veracruz.

"Suena bien, trata de aprender algo del lugar, ya sabes; comida típica, costumbres y cosas que te ayuden a mantener una conversación con Raven. Por si acaso" dijo Cyborg dándole un teléfono al rubio, al ver la cara de confusión del Naruto Cyborg explicó.

"Este teléfono está enlazado a mi computadora, será mejor a que compres uno".

"No causes un lío Naruto, o estaremos sobre ti" dijo Robin antes de salir del callejón.

"Suerte Naruto" dijo Cyborg poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico, el titán verde le dio un pulgar arriba antes de acompañar a sus colegas.

"Bien comencemos esto" gritó Naruto saliendo del callejón con energías renovadas, no tenía mucho tiempo y no pensaba dejar a Raven esperar por él más de lo necesario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Roth miraba su nuevo teléfono celular con miedo. Ella nunca fue de estar al día con la tecnología, pero ese no era el motivo de su recién encontrado sentimiento de temor. Era pues que Cyborg de alguna forma se contactó con Naruto, como lo hizo no le importaba y era consciente de que tendría la información tarde o temprano.

Tal parece Naruto no se quedo de brazos cruzados esperando la muerte como Raven tanto temía, sí no que fue a una clínica especializada en el otro lado de la frontera, en Veracruz sí lo que dijo Cyborg era cierto. Ella quería ir volando todo el camino de Jump city a está famosa clínica, pero fueron sus amigos y la promesa de que Naruto le llamaría lo que impidió que la chica tratara de ver a su novio en persona.

 _¡I want to break free, I want to break free,  
I want to break free from your lies ..!_

El repentino tono de llamada saco a Raven de sus pensamientos, ella incluso en su momento de miedo no pudo evitar sonreir por la música que a Naruto tanto le gustaba.

Relajando su temple, Rachel abrió el teléfono, marcando la tecla verde y poniendo la bocina en su oído derecho. "¿H-hola?" pregunto con nerviosismo, podía sentir su magia desbordando por el efecto de sus emociones.

"Rachel ¿como estas cariño?".

Al momento siguiente de escuchar la voz de Naruto una lámpara en su habitación explotó repentinamente por su magia al ser incapaz de medir sus emociones, dejando ese deslin darle entender que no seria capaz de hablar con Naruto, se levanto rapidamente de su cama, abriendo uno de los cajones de la cómoda al lado, dónde un par de anillos extraños se encontraban, ella inmediatamente se puso los dos en sus dedos anular.

Fue entonces que sintió el sellado de sus poderes, los anillos de Azarad, piezas de su antigua casa que Naruto logró roba- es decir, recuperar de un culto que adoraba a su padre Trigor. Estos anillos fueron creados para mantener la magia sellada o evitar ser afectados por ella. Fueron gracias a estas maravillas que Naruto y Raven podían dar un paso más a su relación cuando fue momento de intimar.

Recuperada su calma, Rachel frunció el ceño sin temor a que su magia se descontrole, "¡Naruto! ¿dónde estás?".

"Lo siento cariño. Pero no podía arriesgarme a falsas esperanzas, no quería ilucionarte con la posibilidad de salvarme del cáncer y ver tu hermoso rostro triste si fuesen solo promesas vacías. Pero resulta que no lo son, existe una posibilidad real de curarme, es por eso que vine a Veracruz, ellos dicen que me pueden salvar" dijo aliviando a la joven.

Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas en el borde "¿Es…. es enserio?" preguntó con un ligero nudo en la garganta.

" Yo jamás te mentiría cariño".

"Muy bien, dime dónde está está clinica, ire enseguida para-" pero Raven fue interrumpida por Naruto.

"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso Rachel, resulta que una de las condiciones del hospital es evitar que los pacientes interactúen con sus parientes; solo llamadas telefónicas. Esto es por el alto contagio de algunos virus que se utilizan para el tratamiento".

Raven entrecerró los ojos " **No me importa ¡Mi futuro esposo me necesita! y voy a estar junto a ti, no me importa si tengo que quemar ese hospital hasta la base** ".

Naruto realmente había tragado ruidosamente al escuchar el tono demoniaco que su novia utilizo, "No Rachel, por favor. Escucha mi amor, tenemos una oportunidad real aquí, y necesito que confíes en mí, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?".

Raven se mordió el pulgar, mirando uno de los anillos en sus dedos, este siendo diferente a los de Azarad por ser de plata con una joya roja incrustada, la piedra en su anillo de compromiso reflejaba su rostro y podía ver el miedo y la incertidumbre impregnada en su cara. Pero sabía que Naruto tenía razón, necesitaba confiar en el.

"De acuerdo, pero quiero que me llames cada día. No me importa si estas demasiado cansado para moverte" dijo con un tono que no dejaba opción para quejas.

"Claro como el cristal, Oh espera un segundo, tal parece que vamos a comenzar la primera etapa del tratamiento, lo siento pero luego te llamo, te amo".

"Y yo a ti" dijo Raven antes de que la llamada fuera cortada, sonriendo la joven defensora de Jump city se dejó caer en la cama, sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus manos con una radiante sonrisa que ninguna persona aparte de Naruto había logrado ver.

Colgando el telefono Naruto sonrió, oh cómo amaba a esa mujer. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando un gemido de dolor se escuchó a su espalda, el rubio miro entonces a un hombre atado y amordazado en una silla. Similar a la que usan los dentistas. Tal vez se debía a que su primer indicio de Slade resultaba ser un dentista protegido por una media docena de mercenarios -ahora muertos y regados en el piso- pero estaba divagando.

"Ahora el Sr. Difícil ¿dónde está Slade?" pregunto. Caminando entre el montón de cuerpos cercenados en la habitación, el hombre en cuestión sacudió la cabeza, dando a entender que no diria nada.

El chico se rió de buena gana, tomando uno de los taladros dentales y activandolo, "Sabe Doc, yo quería ser un médico cuando era niño, lamentablemente mis manos no servían para salvar vidas, Pero ya sabe lo que dicen, ¡Nunca es tarde para intentarlo!".

Con eso dicho Naruto se acercó al hombre aterrorizado, quizás una lobotomia haría cambiar de parecer al buen Dentista, sea lo que sea que eso fuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Claro que si Rachel, es un hermoso lugar, la playa privada del hospital es grandiosa, el clima es cálido y la vegetación es muy variada; incluso estoy pensando en volver cuando ya esté curado".

" _¿Los dos verdad?_ ".

"Por supuesto que contigo, pero como unas vacaciones, ya tengo planeada la luna de miel".

Naruto estaba de pie, su teléfono siendo sostenido por su mano derecha, mientras tanto su mano izquierda vertia lentamente agua tibia a un hombre de color que se encontraba acostado en una plancha boca arriba con sus musculosas extremidades atadas a postes por gruesas cadenas, la identidad del hombre era desconocida desde que un trapo le cubría la cara donde el agua caía.

"Espera un momento baby" dijo silenciando el teléfono con su hombro, mirando al pobre diablo Naruto le quito el trapo para revelar a un hombre con cabello y bigote rubio, el cual presentaba varios moretones y sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

"¿Dónde está Deathstroke?" pregunto el joven.

El hombre le gruño; muy probable una maldición, no era como si pudiera decir mucho pues estaba amordazado con un calcetín en su boca, un sucio y maloliente calcetín.

Está respuesta le valió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Naruto, que cubrió nuevamente la cara del hombre con el trapo "Como te contaba, es un bonito lugar con deliciosa comida, las chimichangas son sin duda mi segundo platillo preferido…." continuó hablando mientras seguía vertiendo agua ligeramente más caliente sobre la cara del hombre que se revolcaba por la privación de oxígeno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corriendo por los pasillos Naruto estaba vestido con su traje rojo, Habían transcurrido casi seis meses y Robin comenzaba a impacientarse con sus ' _metodos de recoleccion de informacion_ '. Lamentablemente para el ex ayudante de Batman, esos mismos métodos iban de maravilla para Naruto ya que actualmente perseguía a un trío de hombres, lo especial en estos prospectos a cadáveres era que son personas muy cercanas a Slade

 **BANG, BANG**.

Como Naruto disparo un par de balas dos de los hombres cayeron al suelo dejando al tercero correr, Naruto dio un giro en el aire pateando a uno de los recién asesinados hombres a un lado mientras corría a por el que parecía ser el líder.

"¿Dónde está Slade?" gritó Naruto disparando otra bala que impactó en la pierna de la persona, pero se congelo al escuchar un grito de mujer, provocando que se detuviera al ver a su sospechoso.

Su objetivo resultó ser una morena de cabello rojo con ojos amarillos, la razón por la que creía que era un hombre fue su pequeño tamaño en el departamento de pechos y su actitud tosca.

"No mames, oye perdon. En serio, no quería dispararte, se que eres uno de los secuaces de Slade pero..." dijo Naruto caminando a la derivada Karui -sí su gafete de empleado del casino del que los perseguía en su chaqueta era algún indicio de su nombre- trato de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero otra mujer salio de la nada. Saltando de una pila de cajas sobre su espalda y apuñalandolo en el pecho con un cuchillo.

Naruto gritó de dolor antes de lograr quitarse a la rubia de encima, tirandola al suelo y logrando ver que era otra empleada del casino de nombre Samui.

"Pinche mujerzuela" gritó Naruto preparando sus armas, solo para detenerse al ver al par de mujeres, "Joder, es sexista dispararles, es aún más sexista el no dispararles. Todo esto de la igualdad de géneros es tan complicado" dijo Naruto disparando a la que le apuñaló.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corriendo como sí la mismísima muerte los persiguiera, un trío de hombres se dirigió a un callejón oscuro, tratando de cortar camino por un atajo al que pensaban ellos era su refugio contra el loco de la mascara roja.

 **Bang Bang.**

"¿Dónde está Slade? ¡¿Dónde está Slade?!" gritó Naruto matando a dos de los hombres al dispararles en la cabeza, el asesino logró arrinconar a sus presas al caerles de sorpresa por el techo de uno de los edificios del callejón. Otro disparo resonó logrando herir en la pierna al último de los corredores.

"¿Donde carajos esta Slade?" gritó disparando nuevamente a la pierna del último hombre, quien se quejó de dolor mientras se sostenía su miembro inservible con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Camino un poco a su más reciente objetivo. Según el último hombre que asesi- es decir, interrogó. Este sujeto le daría la localización de Slade. Pero antes de poder llegar a su víctima tuvo que esquivar unas esferas verdes que impacto frente al suelo en el que estaba parado.

"¿Que diablos? estoy trabajando" gritó Naruto mirando al hacia arriba, dónde una hermosa joven de cabello rojo bajaba con sus ojos verdes mirando a Naruto.

Del edificio salto otro de los heroes de Jump city, Robin cayó frente a Naruto el cual se le quedo mirando. "Naruto no puedes correr por la ciudad y dispararle al primer hombre que se te cruce en el camino" gritó Robin. Naruto podía sentir la presencia de los otros dos Titanes detrás de él, agradeciendo por lo bajo a Robin que no involucro a Rachel en su persecución.

"Maldita sea, ahora el idiota sabe mi nombre" gruño el novio de Raven, apuntando su arma a la cara del temeroso mafioso.

Pero Starfire se paro frente al arma, tomando la mano de Naruto que sostenía la pistola con sus suaves manos. "Amigo Naruto, esta no es la forma de resolver los conflictos".

El enmascarado carmesí dio un largo suspiro antes de guardar el arma en su funda de la cadera, ni un segundo después el chico levanto su mascara mostrándole a la pelirroja los resultados de su horrorosa experiencia con Slade.

"Oh….¡OOOOOOHHHH!…..Bueno….no es tan malo...Es decir…..¿Acaso son-?".

"Starfire por favor., no me lo recuerdes" dijo Naruto, bajando nuevamente la capucha a su rostro 'desfigurado'. Naruto pasó de largo a Starfire para caminar a su víctima.

Sin embargo antes de que lograra desenfundar su arma. La titan Tamaraniana puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto "La apariencia física no es importante Amigo Naruto, son los sentimientos de una persona por el otro. Es ese importante vínculo de comprensión y honestidad con tu _Clorflan_ , tienes que contarle a Raven lo que te pasa".

Naruto miro al suelo. Permitiendo que las palabras de Star se hundieron en su mente, los otros Titanes miraban con sonrisas el como la platica de Starfire parecía convencer a su amigo de dejar el camino del odio. Y sonrieron aún más amplia cuando Naruto saco de su pantalón el celular que Cyborg le regalo.

"Tienes razón Starfire, eres muy inteligente…. y muy hermosa" las mejillas naranja de la Tamaraniana se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo por el cumplido de Naruto.

"Es hora de ser honestos" gritó con una sonrisa bajo su mascara, marcando el contacto de Rachel, el tono sonó un par de veces antes de que la dueña del celular contestara.

" _¿Hola? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Naruto está bien? Es decir, acabo de hablar con él hace dos horas y tenía su siguiente etapa en su tratamiento, ¡¿que ocurre?!_ " la voz de Raven tras el celular salio con un deje de miedo pero inspirando todo el terror que podía ser capaz de provocar., no era de extrañar. Naruto la llamaba tres veces al día. Dejandole saber todo lo que ocurrió en su día y saber como ella estaba. El que llamará a las 12:30 de la madrugada le hizo ponerse histeria al pensar que seria un doctor que le daría una mala noticia.

"Rache, soy yo cariño" un gran suspiro se escucho del otro lado de la línea, provocando que los amigos de la titan se rieran por lo bajo al ser capaces de ver o más bien escuchar este aspecto muy escondido de su amiga gotica.

" _Naruto casi me provocas un infarto, más importante aún, ¿ocurre algo? recuerdo que me pediste no llamate de las 10:00 pm a las 9:00 am, ya que es la hora de tu tratamiento, ¿estas bien?_ ".

"Sí Raven me encuentro bien, es solo que…. mira hay algo importante que tengo que decirte y no me interrumpas hasta que termine".

" _De acuerdo_ " dijo Raven con una mezcla de intriga.

"Durante estos siete meses que he estado lejos de ti me di cuenta de que no e sido completamente honesto contigo" esto trajo una sonrisa al rostro de los titanes.

"Y esto me ha carcomido desde el interior, incluso no duermo aveces por no habertelo dicho antes".

"Pero se acabo, por eso Raven quiero preguntarte, ¿sabías que Starfire trato de seducirme la primera vez que me llevastes a la torre titán?" pregunto tan inocentemente como si del clima estuviese hablando.

La cara de los jóvenes defensores se quedo en el choque total. Robin parecía un fantasma por lo blanco que se puso, Cyborg casi hace cortocircuito y chico bestia tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

" _..._ ".

"...".

"...".

"... _¿Que?_ " fue la voz de Raven la responsable de romper el largo silencio.

"Bueno, creo que trato de seducirme, es decir. Cuando una mujer se pone solo ropa interior y te hace señas eroticas para que te acerques mientras está acostada en la cama de la novia del hombre en cuestión" dijo Naruto dando la espalda a los defensores de la ciudad y a una muy roja Starfire.

"... _¿Q-QUE?_ ".

"Y eso no es nada, hubieses visto lo que trato de hacer la vez que declinantes la oferta de ir con nosotros al parque acuatico" dijo Naruto, recordando en su cabeza ese diminuto y casi ilegal bikini que la Tamaraniana tenía puesto para su día de diversión.

" **¿** _ **QUE HIZO**_ **?** ".

"No te molestes Raven, se que hizo mal y todo. Le dije que no la podía ver más que como una amiga. Pero ella continuaba con esa cosa de un hombre ideal para tener fuertes _Nordrats,_ Como sea. ¿No estas enojada verdad?".

" _¿Aceptases alguno de sus avances?_ " pregunto Raven. Extrañamente muy calmada.

"Por supuesto que no. No te negaré que tiene una figura de diez y es linda, pero solo te amo a ti " dijo el Naruto sonriendo con sinceridad. Los titanes detrás de él totalmente sin palabras, incluso el hombre herido se quedo callado para escuchar la conversación puesta en alta voz.

" _Naruto….Gracias por decirmelo_ ".

"Te lo dije solo porque es importante que en una relación se tenga confianza y honestidad" dijo Naruto mirando burlonamente a Starfire que comenzó a sudar frio.

" _Lo comprendo, pero ¿porque esperastes tanto para decirmelo?_ ".

"No quería comenzar un conflicto entre los héroes de Jump city. Se que eres un poco posesiva, aún recuerdo lo que le hicistes a esa camarera que nos servía el café en nuestra tienda favorita cuando vistes que dejó junto a la cuenta una servilleta con su numero de telefono y un beso con pintalabios" comento Naruto con diversión, oh como extrañaba a Ino.

" _Me encantaría continuar con nuestra charla. Pero recordé que necesito deshacerme de una bolsa de basura_ " dijo Rachel entre dientes, Naruto podía jurar que escuchó el sonido del plástico del celular comenzar a agrietarse bajo el duro agarre de la chica.

"Ok Rachel, te amo" dijo Naruto.

" _Igualmente_ " seguido el sonido del corte de linea retumbó entre los presentes, dejandoles saber que Rachel colgó.

Naruto miro a Starfire, ni siquiera su piel naranja pudo disimular el enorme sonrojo que tenía la Tamaraniana. Pasando de lado entre los Titanes camino hasta llegar a su víctima que fue silenciada por la bota de Naruto impactando su rostro.

El chico de Spandex rojo arrojó al hombre por sobre su hombro, camino nuevamente junto Starfire y puso su mano desocupada en su hombro.

"Lo siento Star, pero me pedistes ser honesto…..Creo que será mejor que corras" le dijo a la sexy alienígena. Ni un segundo despues Naruto corrió con su víctima a la oscuridad del callejón, dejando detrás a los inamovibles Teen Titans.

No pasó mucho antes que los cuatro fueran rodeados de una pútrida, sofocante y muy furiosa aura de muerte. La cual rodeó la totalidad de Jump City, trayendo miedo a los corazones de heroes y villanos por igual y fue multiplicado por 100 para una joven y temerosa Tamaraniana.

" **STARFIRE** " El rugido casi demoníaco procedente de la torre Titan saco a la Tamaraniana de su trance. Salio volando como un cohete lo más lejos de la furiosa Raven que al no encontrarla en su habitación, voló lo más rápido posible a dónde sentía el aura de Starfire.

"LO JURO NO SABIA QUE ERA TU ROKESEF YO SOLO QUERÍA QUE FUERA EL GORFCLAJ DE MIS NORDRAT" gritó la ojiverde tratando de alejarse de los tentáculos de magia negra con los que Raven trataba de atraparla, sus ojos transformados en cuatro finas líneas brillantes de color rojo como la sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Lo descubrieron, no hablo Tamaranes, espero que se entendiera el dilema de Starfire y que no se sientan decepcionados, gracias y se aprecian los comentarios.**

[ **OMAKE: LA CAFETERÍA DEL TERROR** ]

Era otro día normal en la cafetería Anteiku. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y todos los clientes que salen de sus casas ya habían llegado, bebido su café y salido a prisa para poder llegar a sus respectivos trabajos a tiempo. Excepto por un par de clientes localizados en el fondo del modesto pero excepcional establecimiento.

Naruto Uzumaki y Raven terminaban su cita matutina en el pequeño café predilecto de la Titan como todos los dias desde hace un año, ella tenia tiempo que visitaba el establecimiento cuando sus deberes como defensora de la ciudad se lo permitia. Pero fue cuando conocio a Naruto que la rutina de beber café y sentarse en el fondo del establecimiento sin nadie molestandolos cambió drásticamente.

Ahora mismo Raven tenía una muy pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras que su novio le contaba una de sus anécdotas de pequeño. Naruto hiso una seña con sus manos, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras para dar a entender su relato.

"Y luego salio este hombre de la nada tratando de coquetear con mi madre, pero ella lo mando a volar...literalmente. Le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y salió como proyectil hacia el cielo". dijo Naruto consiguiendo una risa de Raven que trato de ocultarla con el uso de su capucha.

"Tu madre suena como una mujer muy independiente" comento Raven ante la gran sonrisa de su novio que se rasco detrás de la cabeza con un sonrojo.

"Creo que si, Mamá tenía que ser fuerte después de la muerte de mi padre el día que nací" dijo Naruto.

Raven se dio una bofetada mental por traer un tema tan delicado al buen ambiente, "L-lo siento".

"Hey, esas cosas pasan. Afortunadamente tuve la mejor madre del mundo y la más fuerte también" dijo el rubio, con una gran sonrisa, automáticamente despejando ese temor de Raven de arruinar su cita.

La Titan púrpura estaba apunto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por una camarera que llego con una taza humeante de caliente café, ella la bajó de la charola en su mano izquierda y la puso frente a Naruto.

"Emm...Lo siento, yo no pedí el café" dijo Naruto al mirar a la camarera. Recientemente terminaron de comer y ambos dejaban que la comida bajara para pedir la cuenta e irse.

La chica en cuestión, era una bomba de ojos azules y cabello dorado, una figura curvilínea con grandes pechos copa C, su actual vestimenta siendo la de una doncella con su falda un poco corta, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas.

"Lo se. Este es por cuenta de la casa" dijo la rubia antes de guiñar un ojo a Naruto.

Por primera vez en su vida desde que tiene memoria, Raven descubrió un sentimiento que no creía poder mostrar. Algo que a sus ojos era ridículo, innecesario y tonto, lo vio pasar en infinidad de relaciones. Pero hasta que ella fue víctima de está horrible sensación; similar a un Ave arrancando la carne de su estómago con su filoso pico, fue que comprendió a todas las mujeres y hombres en el mundo. Asi es, la antipatica, carente de emociones mujer, descubrió los celos.

"Oh..Emm, gracias….." dijo Naruto dejando en puntos suspensivos.

La rubia entendió y dio una ligera reverencia, mostrando en palabras de Raven: 'más de su escote innecesariamente'.

"Mi nombre es Ino, soy nueva en el lugar y espero poder cumplir con usted otra vez guapo".

Naruto se rió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha "Claro, mucho gusto Ino. Mi nombre es Naruto y ella es Raven" dijo tratando de romper el hielo, con una sonrisa dirigida a la rubia, Naruto le dio un sorbo a su café, la ceja de la peli purpura comenzó a temblar mientras miraba la sonrisa de suficiencia que Ino le enviaba mientras Naruto no estaba mirando.

"Lo siento por mi mala educación, ¿su amiga desea algo mas? ¿un café, tal vez otro pastel?" pregunto la rubia mientras le sonreía a Raven. Haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que la titán de piel ceniza se comió más de una rebanada del dulce. Para Ino era un desperdicio que un hombre como Naruto se fijara en una mujer que no se preocupaba por su figura.

La mejillas de Raven se sonrojaron de vergüenza y agradecia que tenía su capucha puesta para evitar darle la satisfacción a Ino de verla apenarse. Pero estaba tan malditamente hambrienta, no durmió casi nada y menos consumió bocado alguno durante la noche por perseguir a los chicos malos de la ciudad. "No gracias, ¿nos puedes dar la cuenta?" respondió tajante la chica con sus dientes rechinando.

"Por supuesto" respondió Ino dándose la vuelta para caminar a la barra con un sugerente vai ven de sus caderas. Lastima que su objetivo estaba muy ocupado bebiendo su taza de café como para notarlo.

Pero Raven la vio, y era apenas capaz de mantener sus emociones abajo, todas clamando por la sangre de la zorra que se le insinuaba a **SU NOVIO**.

 _ **CRACK.**_

"AHHH, MIERDA ESTÁ CALIENTE".

Raven miro a su derecha al dueño del gritó, ampliando los ojos con terror al ver que su magia descontrolada rompio la taza de café de Naruto, provocando que el caliente líquido saltara a su ropa.

"¡N-Naruto!, lo siento es que-" trato de decir Raven. Antes de que lograra ayudar a su novio, la rubia de antes se acerco corriendo a Naruto, ayudándolo a levantarse de su asiento.

"Por dios, ¿que a ocurrido? permiteme ayudarte" dijo Ino antes de arrancar la camisa de Naruto quitandole la prenda empapada de café y sin sutileza comiéndose con los ojos el escultural cuerpo del novio de Raven.

Raven solo pudo ver con ira como la rubia guio a su novio al cuarto de baños, permitiendo a Naruto entrar al area de empleados mientras ella le prometía que tendría una nueva camisa al momento que saliera.

Sin poder contenerse, Raven se hundió en su asiento, moliendo los dientes de ira y frustración. Siempre era de este modo. Condenada a no mostrar sus emociones por miedo a que su magia dañara a la persona que amaba.

"Wow, sí que eres mala para esto de las relaciones".

Alzando la vista, logro ver a Ino mirándola con molestia, una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro sin manchas. Raven bajo la mirada. No por sentirse amenazada o algo por está rubia, fue para evitar la cara de la mujer a la que casi no era capaz de resistir el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero Ino lo malinterpreto, recogiendo los pedazos esparcidos de la taza, y limpiando con un trapo, la rubia se burlo "Me sorprende el que aún te considere una amiga, seguro no es la primera vez que ocurre" dijo Ino, no era difícil de percatarse de que la chica tenía la culpa por parte de su magia.

Raven tuvo que admitir que la rubia tenía razón. En diversas ocasiones Naruto se vio envuelto en situaciones similares por el uso inconsciente de su magia, no era capaz de sostener su mano sin que algo explotara y el rubio fuera golpeado por un objeto.

En una ocasión casi le cuesta la vida a Naruto. Fue cuando caminaban por la calle durante la noche. Saliendo de una cita nocturna, la joven pareja se encontraba caminando por un área poco poblada, desértica por las altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo cuando pasaron por una tienda de electrónica se detuvieron a ver por decision de Naruto ya que en ella mostraban una de las más recientes hazañas de los jovenes titanes.

Naruto siendo el espíritu libre y aventurero de corazón, pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la distraida Raven en un audaz movimiento para abrazarla, está última se sorprendió a tal punto que las pantallas de televisión y el vidrio frente a ellos explotó. Mandando a volar pedazos de vidrio a los dos.

Sin embargo antes de que Raven siquiera registrase el peligro. Naruto la cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo la metralla en su espalda.

Raven sacudió su cabeza de los horribles recuerdos. Era una suerte que Naruto llevaba su gruesa chaqueta de mercenario, capaz de resistir las explosiones de granadas o bien podría haber quedado como queso suizo.

"Aceptalo, alguien como él merece lo mejor" dijo Ino antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a un Naruto que salia del baño con una camisa negra con el logotipo del establecimiento.

Naruto se sentó junto a Raven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, "Hombre los baños de empleados son otra cosa, ¿puedes creer que tienen regaderas? wow" dijo con su actitud jovial.

Sin embargo su actitud se trunco en el momento que vio a su novia mirar al suelo, aún con la capa, Naruto era capaz de ver el dolor y la tristeza grabada en sus ojos.

"¿Ocurre algo Raven?".

"...Yo-...Ya no deveriamos ser una pareja" dijo la chica con su actitud carente de emociones.

Las palabras sobresaltaron a Naruto, el rubio saltó de su asiento, sorprendiendo a Raven cuando se inco frente a ella, mientras sostenía sus manos "No por favor, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, dime que es lo que te molesto. Cambiare, lo juro, cualquier cosa. Incluso si ya no quieres que coma ramen...lo hare por ti".

Raven amplio sus ojos, el ramen era para Naruto lo que la kriptonita para Superman, su más grande debilidad, y el que estubiera dispuesto a renunciar a su comida favorita solo por ella fue uno de los mayores sacrificios que alguien podría hacer.

"No, Naruto, solo miranos. Esto no funcionara, cada vez que intentamos algun contacto fisico o un mero toque, mi magia nos separa y tu terminas lesionado, algo que no soportaria es ver como termino matando a la persona que amo" Raven se cubrió la boca un segundo después de decir lo que dijo, totalmente sonrojada al gritar al mundo sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrió, levantándose de su posición de rodillas para comenzar a hurgar en sus bolsillos, "Oh, así que era solo eso, jajaja, gracias a Dios, por un momento crei que ya te habías aburrido de mi" antes de que Raven pudiera negar esa afirmación Naruto puso frente a sus ojos un par de anillos.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto al mirar las sortijas extrañamente familiares, no podía identificar dónde las había visto antes.

"Sí el problema es tu miedo a perder el control de tu magia, entonces simplemente sellemos tu magia" dijo al momento que tomo las manos de Raven, metiendo los anillos en dos de sus dedos.

Raven estaba en el borde al sentir las ásperas manos de Naruto contra las suyas, pero su control se rompió cuando el rubio en un sin precedentes movimiento la levanto de su asiento, sonriéndole como un depredador a un pequeño conejo, antes de plantar sus labios contra los de ella.

Raven fue más allá de impactada, se sentía explotar. Pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por volar por los cielos la cafetería en la que estaban. Sus preocupaciones pasaron a segundo plano al momento de registrar los labios de su novio atacar con hambre, ella dio un gemido ahogado antes de que la lengua de Naruto se deslizaron por su boca, reclamando sus cabidades como propias, algo a lo que Raven estaba más que dispuesta a permitir.

Raven abrió sus ojos después de un corto periodo de tiempo, su mirada vidriosa mirando los ojos azules de su novio que le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas que tan secretamente amaba. Pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Cada persona en el establecimiento los miraba, algunos con ternura, otros con envidia y una mujer en específico la miraba con odio.

Raven trato de envolverse en su magia e irse del establecimiento, que la llamaran ladrona era mejor a cumplir con la vergüenza de ver las miradas de las personas presentes, sin embargo no importaba cuanto tratara, su magia no respondía.

"¿Que está pasando?" gruño Raven tratando inútilmente de usar su telequinesis, sin embargo tenía los mismos resultados que sus otras artes mágicas.

"Jejeje, Sí, tal vez quisieras primero quitarte los anillos" dijo Naruto señalando la joyería.

Raven miro los anillos en sus dedos. Una inspección más cercana hizo a la pelimorada darse cuenta de pequeñas runas inscritas, runas escritas en el idioma de Azarad.

La mirada de Raven le decía a Naruto. No, le exigia el que le respondiera la pregunta no formulada, por lo que rascandose la nuca, Naruto hablo, "Bueno resulta que me encontre con un culto que adoraban a cierto demonio rojo, estaban tan distraídos que no notaron cuando les robeeeeee- pedi prestado sus diversos artilugios mágicos" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cubriendo inútilmente con la peor mentira que se le ocurrió.

"Basicamente tus poderes están sellados hasta el momento en el que te quites los anillos, solo funcionan cuando estan puesto" dijo Naruto rápidamente para tratar de cambiar la mirada acusadora de Raven.

Raven se sacó los anillos, recibiendo al instante una oleada de poder en su cuerpo.

"Tu...realmente fuistes contra un culto solo por mi, ¿arriesgastes tu vida para poder estar conmigo?" pregunto Raven sin dejar de mirar a los anillos.

"Bueno, yo creo que lo vales, eso y mas".

Sin embargo el momento se rompió al instante que una iracunda rubia soltó algo sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados "Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, espero que tu y tu amiga nos visiten otra vez" gruñó Ino, dejando la cuenta en una pequeña charola.

Raven estaba apunto de ignorar a la zorra, hasta que sus ojos captaron una servilleta con una serie de números escritos en ella, y lo que parecía ser la marca de un beso con el mismo tono de color que el pintalabios de la rubia.

"Ella no es mi amiga, ella es mi nov-" pero Naruto fue cortado por Ino cuando se acercó más de lo debido y le sonrió.

"Oh no hay problema, solo vuelve a visitarnos" dijo antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla de Naruto.

El rubio frunció el ceño pero no pudo decir nada cuando Ino ya se había movido a la barra, dejando la charola y saliendo por las puertas traseras al callejón usado por los empleados como área de fumadores.

"Hey Raven lo siento yo no quería-" pero Naruto se quedo hablando al aire cuando vio a su espalda que Raven había desaparecido, maldiciendo por lo bajo, Naruto tomo la cuenta antes de caminar a la barra para pagar, solo esperaba que Raven no estuviera molesta con él por ese beso.

Mientras tanto una furiosa Ino pateaba el verde gran contenedor de basura, maldiciendo a la puta pelimorada por quitarle ese pedazo de hombre, dejando de patear el contenedor, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de entre su escote, antes de poner uno de esos palos de cáncer entre sus labios.

"Tsk, ¿donde deje ese maldito encendedor?" pregunto a nadie en especifico mientras palmeaba sus bolsillos.

Un mechero encendido fuego a su cigarrillo. Aliviada, la rubia dejo que prendiera bien antes de dar una larga calada y soplar el humo, girando su cabeza para agradecer al probable compañero de trabajo, ya que era imposible que alguien más aparte del personal del cafe entrara al área por las grandes puertas que cerraban el callejon.

"Gracias necesitaba esto-" el cigarrillo de Ino se cayó al suelo al momento de que vio a su derecha a la misma mujer que le quitó la oportunidad de comerse a ese bombon. Sin palabras, la rubia contemplo a Raven, quien bajo la mano que sostenía el encendedor. Su mirada carente de emociones dejando al borde del miedo a la chica que se volteo enseguida para abrir la puerta por la que entró pero resulto que estaba cerrada.

"Hey, no era cierto lo que dije, solo fue una broma" dijo la temerosa rubia al momento de dejar de tratar de abrir la puerta, volteandose para ver a la chica con la misma cara sin emociones.

Raven alzo sus manos, al instante Ino se encogió, pero al no sentir alguna oleada de muerte acercándose o golpe por un bote de basura volador, la rubia abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando a la titan con los brazos en una postura de boxeo basico. "En guardia".

Ino miró a las manos de su atacante, al instante notando los anillos en ambos dedos anular que alcanzo a escuchar; sellaban la magia de la chica.

"¿Acaso no me vas a matar?" preguntó levantándose del suelo.

"Nunca dije eso" dijo Raven antes de mandar un derechazo a una velocidad muy respetable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suspiro mientras salía de la cafetería, su mirada en el suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Le dolía que Raven simplemente lo dejara solo. Y aún más cuando no quedaron en buenos términos por esa muchacha rubia.

"Naruto".

El rubio alzo la mirada para ver a la chica de sus sueños justo frente a el. Raven tenía su capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo, su capucha alzada solo le permitía ver sus labios carnosos.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS?" gritó Naruto comprobando a Raven, bajando la capucha de la chica para ver que no era una ilusión y realmente era sangre saliendo de su labio reventado, junto a las marcas de arañazos y su cabello desigual, eso y tenía un poco de suciedad. Miro a las manos de la pelimorada notando los nudillos rojos y los anillos en sus dedos.

"¿Qué ocurrió Raven? ¿quien te hizo esto? lo voy a matar, le sacare los intestinos al bastardo y los usare para estrangularlo" dijo Naruto, Sorprendiendo a Raven al poder ver fuego saliendo de sus ojos, literalmente mataria a cualquier persona que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su novia, era la principal razón por la que los villanos se enfocan más en atacar a los otros Titanes que a la chica de la capa.

"No es nada Naruto, fue solo...una zorra" dijo Raven. mostrando por primera vez una radiante sonrisa.

Tal acción inusual, hizo a Naruto callarse y contemplar el fenómeno que era ver a Raven sonreir. "T-tu… Eres hermosa" dijo Naruto, provocando que la cara completa de Raven se pusiera roja, la pelimorada se cubrió con la capucha, tratando de ocultarse.

"I-Idiota no digas eso".

"Pero es la verdad. Raven eres tan hermo-".

"Rachel" interrumpió Raven.

"¿Como?" pregunto Naruto, no muy seguro de haber escuchado.

"Mi verdadero nombre...Es Rachel...Rachel Roth" dijo Raven, mirando hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron, mirando a su novia con incredulidad marcada en su rostro antes de suavizar sus rasgos con una amable sonrisa. "Je. Es un bonito nombre".

"Más te vale no decirle mi nombre a otra persona ¡O voy a-" pero Rachel fue interrumpida cuando Naruto la abrazo envolviendo sus brazos en su pequeño cuerpo.

"Rachel..." por algún motivo, el sonido de Naruto diciendo su nombre hizo feliz a la pelimorada, solo escucharlo decirlo era como una pequeña ola de calor envolviendo su corazón.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Raven se separo de Naruto "Como sea, no vamos a ponernos melosos ahora que podemos interactuar" dijo Raven dando la espalda a su novio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, como amaba esa cara de Raven, poniéndose a su derecha, el rubio metió las manos a sus bolsillos, "Bueno, la mañana aún es joven, quieres ir a algun lado o-".

"Vamos a la torre Titan, necesito dormir" dijo Rachel.

"Oh bueno, supongo que es un adios" dijo Naruto pero antes de darse la vuelta, Rachel lo tomo por el brazo, sin darse la vuelta, "Dije, "vamos", tu vienes conmigo".

Naruto se sorprendió, está era la primera vez que la chica de cabellera morada lo llevaría a la afamada guarida de los héroes de la ciudad, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, regresó al lado de Raven, antes de asentir "Muy bien Baby, guia el camino".

"No me llames baby" dijo Raven y Naruto realmente podía ver un resplandor rojo brillar en los ojos de Raven haciéndole temblar ligeramente y sudar frio.

"Jeje, es broma eh...mmm...¿cariño?" pregunto tentativamente.

Su respuesta fue que Raven lo tomara de la mano, "Mejor" dijo la titan con una sonrisa de suficiencia, caminando por la calle.

Sin embargo Naruto se detuvo al escuchar un gemido de dolor procedente de un par de puertas que se usaban para cerrar el callejón al lado de la cafeteria.

"¿Escuchastes eso-ttebayo?".

"...No" Raven miro para todos lados con una mirada nerviosa, por el rabillo del ojo miro a Naruto interesado en ver lo que pasaba del otro lado de las puertas. Conociéndolo, no se detendría hasta saciar su curiosidad. Por lo que con toda vergüenza se aferró al brazo de su novio, poniéndolo entre sus suaves pechos, Al instante Naruto amplio sus ojos, sonrojándose tres tonos de rojo.

"R-Raven".

"Vamos, tengo sueño" dijo la pelimorada jalando al rubio que siguió sin chistar a su novia, sin darse cuenta de una rubia golpeada y cubierta de basura abriendo desde adentro el contenedor al cual había sido lanzada.

"Aaaaauchhh-" pero su lamento fue cortado cuando un aura negra rodeo la tapa del contenedor, azotandola cerrada con fuerza.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4 final

**Descarga de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto, Deadpool o los Teen titans, ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**.

Comienza.

* * *

"Llegamos".

Naruto salio de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la joven voz del copiloto recolector de basura de Jump city; un chico de piel bronceada y tatuajes similares a colmillos rojos en sus mejillas que asomaba su cabeza por la ventanilla de la cabina para ver al joven de expandes con una sonrisa, A su lado su compañero; un pelinegro con gafas oscuras asintió.

Sacando la cabeza del borde de la caja de basura; Naruto observó el sucio callejón con una casa de dos pisos al final la cual llamaba hogar.

"Gracias por el aventón, lamento haber sangrado en la basura" dijo Naruto antes de rodar como un tronco por la basura, sin molestarse por la comida podrida o fétido olor, cayó sin gracia cuando se terminó el trayecto de basura como un costal de papas contra el duro y frio suelo. Ignorando el dolor de espalda; el chico enmascarado se levantó de un santo, movió su mano derecha en forma de despedida al camión en retirada…. O al menos el sangrante muñón.

"Adiós Shino, adiós Kiba" gritó Naruto al par de camioneros, la única respuesta del dúo fue sacar sus respectivas manos por la ventana dando su adiós a su mercenario/amigo favorito mientras salían del callejón.

" _Y regreso a dónde empese, sangrando como una perra. Y lo peor es que perdi a manuela. El plan de casi un año ido a la basura por tres idiotas que no pudieron sentarse mientras yo hacía mi trabajo_ " dijo Naruto tomando una toalla colgada en el buzón, envolviendo la tela alrededor del casi reconstruido muñón. Una suerte que su factor de regeneración prácticamente le devolvía sus miembros en minutos.

"Nock, nock, ya llegué" gritó Naruto pateado la puerta de entrada abierta. Siendo recibido de inmediato por una sala de estar un tanto descuidada. Un par de sofás junto a periódicos viejos acumulados en pilas, acostado en uno de los sillones su buen amigo Shikamaru trataba de alcanzar el control remoto en la mesita del centro con un palo.

"Hey Naruto…..¿que tal te fue?" preguntó el perezoso dejando su intento de cambiar el canal de la televisión. Tendría que chutarse otro infomercial de cremas para hemorroides por su pereza, eso o levantarse y cambiar el canal.

Naruto lo miro antes de suspirar. Sintiéndose especialmente piadoso con su amigo; pateo el control remoto un poco, justo lo suficiente para Shikamaru lograr tomarlo y al fin cambiar de canal.

"Los titanes evitaron que pudiera encontrar a Slade" se quejó Naruto sentándose en el otro sillón. Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Naruto con su rostro denotando aburrimiento.

"Maldita sea, yo esperaba te largaras por fin de aquí".

"Eres muy cruel Shika, ¿acaso no te ayudo con la renta?" respondió Naruto, su máscara aún en su lugar.

"Unos billetes ensangrentados no son una muy buena ayuda, Naruto" respondió el Nara limpiándose la oreja con el dedo meñique.

Naruto se rio entre dientes al recordar de dónde sacaba usualmente el dinero; se alegraba de que Slade les pagara tan bien a sus hombres "No recuerdo te quejaras cuando los gastastes con esa puta tetona, ¿cual era su nombre? ¡Oh cierto! Temari" dijo Naruto con los ojos de su máscara entrecerrados, Shikamaru simplemente continuó cambiando los canales del televisor.

"¿Que haras ahora?".

Naruto levanto su mano, una nueva mano derecha totalmente regenerada lo saludo. Asintiendo el ex-mercenario se recargo en el sofá mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de la nuca "Los chicos probablemente tienen la razón. Tengo que ir con Raven y arreglar todo, decirle que soy un monstruo y pedirle perdón por no tener el valor para contárselo antes".

El silencio fue la única respuesta de Shikamaru, Naruto miró a su amigo alzar una ceja, antes de estallar en carcajadas de parte del par.

"JAJAJA. Como el infierno, buscare al idiota de Deathstroke y lo obligare a arregle la cara".

"Buen plan ¿Cómo lo harás?" ante la pregunta del pelinegro, Naruto se quedo en silencio, levantando la mano con el dedo índice alzado como si fuera a contestar la pregunta, pasó un rato y el hombre de rojo se llevó la mano a la barbilla,

"No lo se, este era honestamente mi gran plan maestro, pero una vez que lo piensas; no es uno muy bueno".

* * *

[ **Fuera de Jump city** ]

Rose Wilson estaba furiosa. No. Furiosa era un eufemismo, ella estaba encabronada. Durante años se ha jactado de ser una de las mejores asesinas del mundo. Veloz, fuerte, experta en el uso de armas de fuego y armas blancas, por si no fuera suficiente; era una belleza de pies a cabeza.

Y aún así, nunca llego a estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre.

Nunca fue suficiente ¡Oh no! No para el mejor mercenario del mundo. A sus ojos Rose seguía siendo indigna de heredar su imperio criminal. No importa cuanto lo intente, cuantos huesos se rompa entrenando o a cuantas personas asesine a sangre fría, nunca recibió la más mínima palabra de aliento.

Sin embargo. Hubo un momento en el pasado, hace pocos años atrás. Durante cierta misión en sudamérica; en la que Rose llego a ser más que un simple peón a los ojos de su padre, para convertirse en una muy viable heredera.

El presidente de un pais de latinoamerica deseaba contratar al mercenario supremo.

¿Su razón?.

Un grupo de opositores a la tiranía del gobernante habían logrado reunir una serie de pruebas; videos, audios de sobornos y extorsión cometidos por la gente del Tirano así como la asociación con grupos del narcotráfico. Sí la información llegase a transmitirse o llegar a oídos de países vecinos el régimen extremista caería como una casa de naipes.

La 'Jugosa' recompensa emitida por el Presidente fue de $10,000,000.00 de dólares por asesinar al grupo rebelde y recuperar las pruebas.

Usualmente Deathstroke no se molestaria en aceptar cualquier trabajo que no supera los $20,000,000.00 de dólares. Pero su red de espionaje le informo sobre un joven prodigio de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que viajaba a Venezuela para aceptar la misión.

Slade y Rose viajaron al país tercermundista. Al reunirse con el cliente se toparon con el chico. Ojos azules y cabellera rubia similar al sol, una sonrisa confiada. Su vestimenta a diferencia de la de Rose y Slade no era un equipo digno de un mercenario, simulaba más ser un vaquero, inclusive tenía puesto un sombrero, ese fue la primera vez que conocieron a Naruto Uzumaki la pistola más rápida de Oriente.

La misión fue fácil, localizar el escondite de los rebeldes resultaba un juego de niños para Deathstroke. El escondite era un viejo almacén en un área despoblada, apenas y tenían luz gracias a un generador a base de gasolina.

No más de 30 hombres y mujeres armados con machetes y una que otra arma de fuego, se trataba de una pequeña subdivisión de los rebeldes.

Con la noche como su cortina ambos; Rose y Naruto. Entraron a la base rebelde mientras Rose destruyó el generador de energia Naruto se encargaría de asesinar. Ella planeaba unirse lo más pronto posible, pero el generador se encontraba convenientemente lejos de toda la acción, por lo que aún con su velocidad al llegar solo logro ver a Naruto, de pie en medio de los cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y algunos niños.

Tal brutalidad y habilidad era lo que Slade buscaba. Los asesino como perros y ni parpadeo, aún cuando no logro ver lo que paso, los cadáveres llenos de balas y sangre contaban toda la historia.

Encontrar las pruebas fue más fácil aún que toda la masacre,. Ambos, rubio y peliblanca entregaron cada prueba al Presidente actual el cual se regocijo con la muerte de esos 'traidores'.

Después de recibir el pago en un portafolios, los tres mercenarios fueron invitados al más lujoso hotel del país; y Rose aprovechó para entrar a la cama de Naruto. Sabía que si ella lograba seducir al rubio su padre estaría orgulloso, pues no solo tendría al heredero que tanto añoraba sí no con suerte tendría a su primer nieto.

Rose no se lo diria a nadie, pero olvidó completamente su misión al primer contacto con su nuevo amante, el sexo con Naruto fue más de lo que esperaba, más tierno que el toque de un amante y a la vez tan vigoroso y duro como un semental.

Al despertar el día siguiente, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de abrazar más cerca el duro y tonificado cuerpo de su nuevo amante, pero lo que encontró fue la la contrastante suavidad de una almohada. Confundida se levantó. Mirando por toda la habitación de hotel, el baño e incluso el ropero, no fue hasta escuchar el sonido de decenas de helicópteros sobrevolando los cielos que corrió a la ventana. Identifico los helicópteros como cazas de los estados unidos, fue capaz de ver a los helicópteros rodear el palacio de gobierno, mientras soldados Venezolanos eran escoltados por Marines a punta de arma a furgonetas con el símbolo de la ONU.

Rose se quedo mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad, la sabana que usaba para cubrir su pudor cayó al suelo, revelando su cuerpo desnudo al mundo, sus ojos viajaron a través del gentío, civiles lloraban de alegría al ver al tirano derrocado.

Salió de su sorpresa al escuchar la televisión frente a la gran cama que compartió con Naruto encenderse en automatico. La noticia en vivo del presidente Venezolano siendo arrestado invadió la silenciosa habitación, No podía importarle menos el pequeño hombre. Pero fue cuando la reportera habló sobre un joven héroe entregando una gran cantidad de pruebas a la ONU que la atención de Rose fue ganada.

Fue cuando un _Click_ hizo en su cabeza. Poniendo una camisa y bragas en su desnudo cuerpo corrió a la habitación continua, pateando la puerta para ver su habitación de hotel patas arriba. Las armas así como el dinero de su misión con Naruto había desaparecido. El gran maletín que debería tener 10 millones de dólares, solo había una nota.

" _Gracias por la ayuda-ttebayo"._

El choque de su motocicleta contra unas cajas trajo a Rose de vuelta al presente. Actualmente se encontraba en las afueras de un almacén ubicado un poco lejos de la ciudad de salto, su cuerpo herido no dolía tanto como su orgullo pisoteado. No solo le robo todo su dinero y armas -aún cuando a Slade no le importaba tanto- tampoco fue que a los pocos días se enterara de que las personas 'asesinadas' por Naruto en el almacén no estaban tan muertas cuando los espías de Slade los captaron 2 días después recibiendo el dinero del trabajo de manos del sonriente rubio. No, eso no era ni de cercas lo que la molesto más, sino que le quito su virginidad y el imbécil no tenía la decencia de reconocerla cuando ella y su padre salvaron su patético culo del cáncer y sí no era suficiente el hijo de puta le quito un ojo ¡SU PUTO OJO!.

Con una patada a la puerta la abrió de par en par, entrando mientras arrastraba los pies por el almacén, su cuerpo dolía como una perra pero su odio la impulsaba a continuar. Se detuvo sin embargo en un cuarto oscuro donde solo la luz de unas cuantas pantallas iluminaban el lugar.

Cojeando la peliblanca se arrastró hasta estar detrás de la silla frente a las pantallas.

"Padre, ha vuelto…. Naruto está vivo" informo Rose.

Deathstroke no despegó su ojo de la pantalla, el canal de noticias repitiendo el gran suceso de la mañana, la grabación del accidente y la posterior masacre de sus hombres. Una suerte que sus furgonetas contarán con cámaras, ya que las escenas de los desmembramientos y completa carnicería humana fueron demasiado fuertes para mostrarlas en las noticias .

"Así que nuestro enemigo enmascarado resultó ser mi viejo amigo Naruto. Es demasiado obstinado para quedarse muerto" dijo el enemigo de los titanes, rebobinando el video una y otra vez, viendo la habilidad de Naruto superar a los mejores matones que el dinero podía comprar.

"¿Qué haremos?".

Slade se levantó de su asiento. Girando a su hija puso sus manos tras la espalda con una mirada fría, "Facil, hacemos que venga a nosotros, su factor de curación es sorprendente, sus habilidades sólo han aumentado en este tiempo" el ojo de Slade se estrecho.

"Parece que al final tendremos que usar ese plan" dijo el hombre caminando a la salida, su hija se quedo mirando la espalda su espalda hasta perderse en la oscuridad de las sombras, una sonrisa asomándose al contemplar su nueva meta. Pero primero necesitaba su brazo en su lugar otra vez. Haci que ella camino a la enfermería para cuidar sus heridas, tenía que estar al cien por ciento de su capacidad para cumplir las metas de su padre.

* * *

La noche cayo en Jump city, las estrellas iluminando el firmamento, justo en un cayo dónde se alzaba una enorme letra T, los jóvenes defensores de la ciudad dormían, descansando de su cotidiana vida de superhéroe, ellos seguían siendo humanos después de todo…. O almenos la mayoria.

En la habitación de la ghotica heroína, Raven dormía sobre su amplia cama. Nada anormal si no cuentas la extraña elección de pijama, una camisa muchas veces más grande de lo que usualmente usa, junto a unos boxers de hombre con dibujos de tazones de ramen.

Raven una vez más como muchas noches antes, dormia con la ropa de su novio puesta. Ella solo quería sentirse cercas de él, aspirar su olor, besar sus labios, tomar su amor y cariño como cada noche lo demostraba, su eterna devoción a su diosa de piel ceniza.

Para ella era solo un pequeño consuelo el tener las cosas de su novio en su habitación, no era mucho considerando Naruto nunca hizo la torre titán su residencia permanente como tantas vezes Raven se lo pidió. Pero aún así dejo ropa, articulos de limpieza y uno que otro libro en el cuarto de la Titan púrpura.

La puerta de entrada fue sigilosamente abierta. Siendo desplazada para evitar el sonoro ruido, una sola persona entró al santuario de la pelimorada; deslizándose en silencio hasta llegar a la Titan dormida.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Raven. La persona se subió a la cama lentamente, pero su plan falló cuando un aura negra rodeo el cuerpo del hombre; antes de lanzarlo a estrellarse contra el techo.

"Infeliz bastardo, no importa quien seas solo hay una persona que está autorizada a acercarse tan…" pero las palabras de Raven murieron en el momento que encendió las luces del par de lámparas a los costados de la cabecera de su cama.

La magia de la Titan desapareció del cuerpo de su 'atacante' dejándolo caer sobre la cama.

"C...creo que me rompí una costilla" dijo Naruto mientras se sostenía el costado derecho.

La boca de Raven trataba de articular palabras. Decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero simplemente no podía hacer más que mirar a su novio/prometido acostado junto a ella.

"N...Naruto" susurro Rachel.

El rubio alzó la vista. Sus ojos azules mirando los orbes morados, la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba plantada en su rostro, "Yo, Rea-chan, ha pasado un tiempo-" pero el rubio fue interrumpido cuando Raven le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto cayó al suelo con la mejilla derecha roja con la mano de Raven impresa en su cachete, lágrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos de la mujer.

"Tú...bastardo infeliz" gimió Raven, tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

Levantando su trasero del suelo, el rubio se tocó la mejilla marcada "Bueno lo meresco, pero en mi defensa, parecía una muy buena idea el entrar para darte una sorpresa-" pero lo que tratara de decir fue cortado cuando ella lo jalo de la camisa, impactando con hambre sus suaves labios, tan aturdido como podía estar, Naruto devolvió el beso. Sus manos tomando un agarre en las firmes caderas; quedándose de pie en el borde de la cama mientras Raven estaba hincada sobre la misma.

Una fina línea de saliva aún los unía al momento de separarse, los ojos de Raven seguían húmedos por sus lágrimas. Ella lo abrazo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su duro pecho; los latidos del corazón de su amante siendo una sinfonía para sus oídos. Podía sentir el sutil -y deleite secreto para ella- olor de la comida favorita de Naruto.

"Creí que no volverías" susurro Raven, apretando más sercas de su novio; miedo de que la abandona otra vez.

Los brazos fuertes de Naruto se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo lleno de amor, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos a través de un simple gesto "Rachel…" ella alzó la vista mirando los ojos azules de Naruto derramar tal intensidad "Yo te am-".

 **Toc Toc**.

Raven parpadeo un par de veces, "¿Como decías?" pregunto con un poco de miedo.

Naruto le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos, "Dije que te am-"

 **TOC TOC TOC**.

Raven bajo la cabeza en derrota, dejando de abrazar a Naruto para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la cama, al instante el rubio cayó al suelo explotando en humo ante la atenta y carente de emociones mirada de Raven.

"Sí alguna vez….alguna de ustedes trata de hacer algo como esto de nuevo, compartirán el mismo destino que 'Rabia'." dijo la Titan púrpura. Antes de que toda la habitación se desvaneciera y quedase un profundo y eterno color negro infinito.

Raven no se molestó en escuchar alguna razón o disculpa, un aura negra con borde blanco en forma de cuervo se envolvió alrededor de ella, hundiendola en el suelo y desapareciendo, dejando a tres mujeres cubiertas por capas de diversos colores temblando tras el helado tono de la pelimorada.

"Bien...mierda, fue sin duda nuestro peor intento para animarla" dijo una de las mujeres; ella era idéntica a Raven al igual que sus otras dos compañeras, pero se diferenciaba de todas por llevar una capa de color verde al igual que sus pupilas.

Otra de las 'Emociones' de Rachel, la que usaba la capa de color rosa con pupilas del mismo color y pintalabios rojo suspiró abatida, sus hombros cayendo abatidos mientras se abrazaba. "Teníamos que intentarlo, desde que Naruto dejo de llamar ella a comenzado a ser inestable, es cuestion de tiempo antes de que trate de sellar a 'Amor' como lo hizo con 'Rabia'...y me gusta mi libertad muchas gracias" dijo la Raven.

La Raven con capa Naranja frunció el ceño tras sus gafas, mirando a 'Amor' con ligera molestia, "Era lo más lógico, después de todo ninguna de nosotras será capaz de llenar el hueco que Naruto dejo, no puedo creer que me deje convencer por tan estúpido plan".

" **Sí… pero mira el lado bueno** ".

"¿Que parte de esto es bueno?" pregunto la Raven verde antes de girarse a ver a la emoción que dijo tal estupidez.

Pero se quedo de piedra al encontrarse frente a una Raven con una capa de color rojo como la sangre, su capucha ocultando sus cuatro brillantes y rojos carmesí similares a lineas, solo permitiéndoles ver su enorme sonrisa de dientes filosos de tiburón.

La emoción tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de tanto Amor e Inteligencia, las cuales sudaban como locos " **Sí Naruto no vuelve en por lo menos …. Mmm… digamos, ¿dos? Sí, dos días más. Raven caerá en depresión, 'Tristeza' está demasiado ocupada en compadecerse a sí misma como para hacer algo y ustedes simplemente motivan su rabia, buen trabajo chicas** ".

Fue cuando 'Valor' noto el grillete alrededor del tobillo de 'Rabia' el último eslabón para que la peor Emoción tomara control del cuerpo de Rachel era frenado por la poca esperanza que la Titan morada guardaba en que Naruto volviera y por lo que podía ver. Esa esperanza casi moria.

" **Bueno chicas, ire a dar la vuelta, Rachel está muy ocupada en su melancolía como para notar que estoy a un paso de ganar el control** " dijo antes de soltar a las Ravens y girar en sus tobillos, cantando una melodía alegre de como rasgara la carne de Starfire con sus propias manos por el crimen de insinuarse a su hombre.

"Que Dios nos libre sí Naruto no vuelve" susurro 'Valor' su actitud férrea muerta.

* * *

 **TOC TOC TOC**.

La puerta de la habitación de Raven se abrió ligeramente, mostrando el rostro sin emociones de Rachel a la persona que la sacó de la ilusión de sus emociones.

"¿Te….te encuentras bien Amiga Raven?" pregunto una intimidada Starfire, un poco de miedo al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos de Raven.

"Son las 10 de la noche Star, No es un buen momento".

La originaria de Tamara se mordió el labio inferior, jugando con sus dedos mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado que no fuera la acusadora mirada de Raven, "B..Bueno. Es solo que has estado un poco distante últimamente y yo solo quería que…" pero fue cortada por Raven.

"Sabes algo Strar, tienes razón…" dijo, abriendo la puerta para que Starfire la mirara completamente, vestida con su uniforme tipico, ella dio un paso al frente, lo que provocó que Starfire diera un paso instintivamente hacia atrás.

"No se porque me porto asi" dijo con una risa seca, eso le causo más miedo a la pelirroja, Raven no ríe, y sin duda esa era una risa muy falsa.

"Quizás es el clima…" un paso más, "...Tal vez es un mal día.." otro paso atrás para Star, "..O quizas es porque mi novio, la unica persona que me hace sentir especial y se preocupa por mi se muere de cáncer en alguna parte de Mexico, me abandono hace un año y solo tenía sus llamadas telefónicas para poder estar en contacto con él, sin embargo hace tres semanas que no recibo alguna ¡no se sí está bien! ¡sí necesita algo! o ¡sí al menos está vivo! y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar ¡ESTA MALDITA SITUACION!"

La pelirroja ahora estaba contra la pared, su cara a milímetros de la llena de rabia cara de Rachel, por un momento juraría haber visto los ojos de Raven parpadear en rojo y a una voz gutural reir mientras se deleitaba de la furia de Rachel.

"A..amiga Raven. Tu puedes confiar en mi" trato de decir Starfire.

"¿Para que trates otra vez de seducir a mi novio?" fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que Starfire se callara, cayendo al suelo la alienigena vio a Raven volver a su habitación.

Star se levantó, frunciendo el ceño mientras le daba la espalda a Rachel "Por lo menos intento inducir su livido" creyo la pelirroja que su amiga no la escucho, pero al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver la espalda de Raven, totalmente inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

Maldiciendo en unas cuantas palabras de su idioma original, Starfire salió volando del pasillo.

Rabia, ira, furia sin adulterar, era lo que Raven sentía en estos momentos, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear en rojo, su corazón latiendo como un tambor de guerra. En su interior, su emoción más temible podía ver la cadena atada en su tobillo comenzar a presentar más y más grietas.

" **SÍ..** " dijo sonriendo " **SIIIII...** " gritó más fuerte " **HAZLO, DÉJATE GUIAR POR EL ODIO, MATA A ESA PERRA. ELLA NO PUEDE COMPARARSE CON NOSOTRAS** " gritó Rabia ante la aterrada mirada de sus Hermanas.

Raven se dio la vuelta de su puerta, cuatro linear rojas por ojos bajo su capucha, cuya capa comenzaba a teñirse de escarlata, dio un paso hacia fuera, lista para perseguir a Starfire, su 'Rabia' gritando de alegría.

Sin embargo las orejas de Raven captaron un sonido procedente de su mesa de noche, volteando a su cuarto, pudo ver el celular que Cybord le dio sonando con la música favorita de Naruto el cual terminaba siendo también su tono de llamada.

" **¡OH, NO!** " murmuro 'Rabia' con pesar en sus palabras; ni un segundo después cientos de cadenas saliera de la oscuridad alrededor de ella, envolviendo su cuerpo y jalandola a lo profundo de la mente de Raven, mientras seguía maldiciendo lo cerca que estuvo.

Fuera de su paisaje mental, Raven ya había tomado el teléfono, los anillos de Azarath en sus dedos impidiendo que volara en el cielo la torre. Raven comprobó el número, dando unas cuantas respiraciones antes de poder responder.

"¡Naruto!".

" _Prueba otra vez_ " respondió una fría voz de mujer.

Raven amplio los ojos, congelándose al escuchar la voz de uno de los enemigos recurrentes de los Teen Titans, Revenger. "¿Porque tienes el telefono de Naruto?" preguntó la pelimorada con un borde peligroso en su voz.

" _¡Ohhhh! La pequeña niña emo está preocupada por su novio_ " el tono burlón de la hija de Slade hizo a Raven casi desear tenerla enfrente para arrancarle la cabeza " _Escucha paliducha, tenemos a tu novio y si no quieres verlo muerto haras lo que te diga_ ".

"Mentira" dijo Raven, conocía a Naruto, ella confiaba en que podría pelear contra pesos pesados como Slade y Revenger.

" _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_ ".

La confianza de Rachel murió al escuchar el agónico y lamentable gritó de dolor de su novio. Con sus ojos fríos similar a témpanos de hielo encaro a la peliblanca por teléfono cuando los gritos se detuvieron, "¡Sí le haces algo, te matare!".

" _Eso depende de ti, tienes una hora para ir a las coordenadas que el teléfono te indica...y ven sola_ " después de decir eso la línea se cortó, dejando en silencio la habitación.

Rachel sabía que era una trampa. Pero esto respondía muchas de su pregunta de porque Naruto no le llamo. Siendo secuestrado por Slade en su momento más vulnerable. Fue para prevenir eventos como este el que ella deseaba estar junto a él en su recuperación.

Incapaz de ignorar el sufrimiento de su futuro marido, Raven miro al telefono, comprobando una serie de números y letras que marcaban el lugar de encuentro contra el par de asesinos.

"Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola" dejo en voz baja, quitándose los anillos antes de subirse la capucha de su capa, sin embargo, antes de irse se giró a una pequeña caja puesta sobre la cómoda del lado que Naruto usaba cuando dormia con ella.

* * *

[ **A LAS AFUERAS DE JUMP CITY** ]

Fueron cuarenta minutos antes de que Raven llegara a la zona pactada. Actualmente flotaba encima del punto de encuentro el cual termino siendo el lugar que la ciudad usa para disponer la basura y escombro resultante de las peleas entre los Titanes y los villanos que azotan Jump city.

Raven mantenía sus sentidos alertas, lista para actuar ante una emboscada. Ella entrecerró los ojos, notando el gigantesco portaaviones destartalado que coronaba el área de reciclaje: sí recordaba bien, los escombros y metal dañado se envia a este lugar para ser separado y luego enviado a diversas recicladoras localizadas por todo el pais.

Derrepente una luz se prendió en el medio del portaaviones, iluminando un circulo en el centro de la plataforma de lanzamiento: Raven frunció el ceño al ver a una persona atada en la silla. Cautelosamente descendió a la plataforma, ni un segundo fiandose. Al pisar el metal espero algun tipo de ataque, pero para su sorpresa no pasó nada.

Sus ojos lograron distinguir la figura de su novio como la persona atada en la silla. Sus sentidos gritándole que se trataba de una trampa; pero sus emociones simplemente se hicieron cargo de su cuerpo.

Lentamente y con paso precavido; camino a la luz. Su novio completamente inmóvil se quedo tirado en la silla con la cabeza colgando. "¿Naruto?" susurro una vez llego un poco cerca pero no obtuvo respuesta

"Naruto" empujó su hombro para enfatizar, pero nuevamente su respuesta fue el silencio.

"Wow, en serio viniste sola"

Raven se giro rápidamente a la voz, sus ojos notando la figura de Revenger con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho; una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro.

"¿Que le hicistes a Naruto?" pregunto, un borde peligroso tiñendo su voz al tiempo que sus manos se rodeaban de su clásica magia.

"¿Porque no le preguntas a tu _novio_?" respondió la hija de Slade, burlonamente pronunciando la palabra novio.

Raven no quería perder de vista a la enemiga de los Titanes, sin embargo se vio obligada a hacerlo al sentir un par de fríos grilletes envolverse en sus muñecas. Mirando por sobre su hombro sus ojos se llenaron de furia al ver el cabello rubio de _Naruto_ caer al suelo, revelando a uno de los secuaces robóticos de Slade.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Rachel nuevamente miro a Revenger, quien ahora sostenía una pequeña grabadora en la mano de la que procedían los gritos del que identificó como su novio.

"Lo curioso del amor, es que te vuelve demasiado estúpido" dijo burlonamente la peliblanca.

Raven tuvo suficiente. Girando en sus tobillos con una velocidad no vista pateo el robot a su espalda en la mandíbula; su rostro mostrando una mueca de dolor al sentir el metal contra su suave calzado. Pero logro su cometido al enviar al montón de tornillos a unos metros. Dando un salto en su lugar, pasó los eslabones de las cadenas a su espalda al frente. No eras novia de un mercenario (ahora retirado) sin aprender un par de cosas.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos** " gritó al señalar a Rose con sus manos.

"...".

"...".

"...¿Y bien?" pregunto la mujer de un ojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Confundida al no ver a Rose estrellada contra la pared -o por lo menos empujada fuera del portaaviones- Raven intentó nuevamente invocar su magia, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados. Fue en el momento cuando sintió su poder ser drenado que miro a sus atadas muñecas.

' _¿Como es que todo el mundo termina con estas cosas?_ ' se dijo la Titan al notar las runas inscritas en los grilletes de su hogar natal.

"¿Sorprendida? Debes estarlo, fueron años de investigación y fondos para encontrar la manera de sella- **BANG** " dijo la peliblanca antes de verse obligada a tirarse al suelo para evitar una bala.

"Felicidades" dijo Raven sosteniendo en sus manos un revolvera un humeante; el arma del más fuerte acero fue un arma de seis tiros con detalles en negro. En el mango del arma fue inscrito un pequeño cuervo negro. Un regalo de su novio que creía a ella le encantaria… Está demás decir Naruto termino durmiendo en el sofá por una semana.

Rose esquivo un segundo y tercer disparo rodando por el suelo. Maldijo al sentir el ardor de una fina herida en su hombro. Solo un raspon, pero demostraba que la chica tenía comprensión en el uso de un arma de fuego sí logró herirla dónde otros siquiera llegaban a tocarla.

Satisfecha, Raven corrió al lado contrario de Rose. No estar desarmada no significaba fue estúpida para quedarse a enfrentarla sin sus poderes. Mientras corría metió las manos al interior de su abrigo, tratando de alcanzar su comunicador; pero fue bastante difícil sin soltar su arma

Sin embargo fue su turno de sisear de dolor cuando una bala atravesó su muslo. Raven gritó de dolor; cayendo al frio suelo con su arma y comunicador deslizándose frente a ella. Trató de arrastrarse; casi tomando su comunicador pero el impacto de una bota en su espalda la obligó a permanecer en el suelo.

"Lo admito, no lo vi venir".

"¿Con un ojo? No me sorprende".

 **BANG**.

Raven mantuvo su estoica mascara exterior; sin inmutarse al ver el agujero de bala a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, con esfuerzo miró a su espalda, Rose le seguía apuntaba con su arma mientras la miraba con odio y furia.

"Un regalo de tu novio. Pero mejor cierra la boca antes de que me tientes a devolverle el favor" respondió Rose, tentativamente desabrochando la funda del cuchillo en su cadera, Raven estrecho los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tranquila, no deseamos provocar la ira de nuestro apreciado amigo… No aun".

La nueva voz llamó la atención de ambas chicas. De las sombras frente a ellas un hombre se reveló; demasiado familiar para amba. Por motivos muy diferentes.

"Slade" gruño Raven.

El hombre miró con su único ojo a la pelimorada derribada, Raven casi podía ver la sonrisa detras de la mascara del hombre. Ni un segundo después varias personas armados con rifles y equipo SWAT dejaron atrás el abrazo de las sombras. Formando un circulo alrededor del trio.

"¿Que planeas? ¿Dónde está Naruto?" gritó Raven. En su mente, la idea de su novio siendo secuestrado por su recurrente enemigo había tomado fuerza.

Pero Slade no le honró con una respuesta, en cambio se giró a su espalda, caminando nuevamente a la oscuridad de las sombras "Paciencia niña, paciencia. No quiero arruinar un emotivo reencuentro".

* * *

[ **Jump City, al día siguiente 9:00 am** ]

"Rachel, se que esto es difícil de creer y mucho menos de aceptar. Pero quiero que recuerdes que yo te amo. Te amo desde el momento que te vi sentada en la esquina de esa cafetería. Te amo por cada pequeño momento maravilloso que hemos pasado juntos. Se que es dificil, pero creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar; y si decides aceptarme como soy, yo te prometo. No, te juro no importa que te compensare…¿Que demonios estoy diciendo? Soy horrible" gritó Naruto al momento que jalaba su rubio cabello, mirando el _horroroso_ reflejo que le devolvía el espejo frente a él.

Durante todo el día pasado y parte de la mañana, Naruto trato de pensar en un plan para atrapar a Slade; obligarlo a reconstruir su rostro. Pero con tiempo limitado, sus recursos agotándose y los titanes mostrando signos de traicionarlo. Ya no podia darse el lujo de posponer lo inevitable.

Sus gritos y maldiciones fueron repentinamente silenciados cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta. "¿Terminaste de martirizarte? Es muy difícil mantener a Shikamaru despierto, y no pienso ser yo quien te lleve a esa horrenda torre" preguntó una voz femenil.

La mujer era una bomba rubia de piel clara. Ojos verdes y mirada dura; su cabello rubio peinado en cuatro coletas. la mujer no era otra que Temari. Actual novia de Shikamaru.

En un rápido movimiento Naruto se cubrió la cara con su mascara, acomodando la cubierta de spandex sobre su rostro "¿Que no sabes tocar bruja?".

"¿A quien llamas bruja deforme? Además, está no es tu casa imbecil" respondió la ofendida mujer.

"Ja, risa falsa que oculta dolor. Sí no recuerdo mal, yo apoyo al sustento del hogar; No como otras, prostituta" Naruto se vio obligado a tirarse al suelo para evitar un par de abanicos de mano "No me lanzes tu utileria, golfa" dijo al momento de levantarse.

"Soy una striper. Lo juro, no entiendo como Shikamaru es amigo de un estúpido e insoportable pendejo" se quejó Temari mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Ya comenzaba a sentir el inicio de una migraña.

"Esa misma pregunta me hago yo ¿Que vio Shika en una zorra como tú?" nuevamente Naruto esquivo pero en esta ocasión fue una katana "¡No lanzes mis cosas!".

"Pueden por favor callarse ambos, no dejan dormir" murmuró el somnoliento pelinegro entrando por el marco de la puerta, quería aprovechar Temari fue a avisar a Naruto que partirían pronto. Pero los gritos no ayudaron en su objetivo. El pelinegro se detuvo; alzando una ceja al ver a su novia encima de su amigo mientras trataba de apuñalarlo con un kunai.

"Quitame a esta zorra de encima Shikamaru, es más ¡Matala! Conozco un buen lugar para deshacernos de un cadáver" dijo el Uzumaki al momento de ponerse sobre la espalda de la rubia, usando un brazo para sostener la mano con el arma punzo cortante.

Pero Naruto subestimo la flexibilidad de Temari quien al doblar su espalda de una forma casi imposible; logró envolver el cuello del mercenario con sus pantorrillas, similar a una polea, jalo al Uzumaki impactando su cráneo contra el suelo. Se levantó respirando agitadamente, pero no perdió el tiempo cuando con un grito de guerra salto en el aire con el codo apuntando al derribado hombre.

"Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete" gritó la rubia; sosteniendo a Naruto en un candado al cuello.

"Despues de ti" dijo como pudo Naruto, usando toda su fuerza para levantarse y con él a la chica en sus brazos quien no dejó libre su cuello. En un rápido movimiento Naruto se lanzo de espalda rompiendo una mesa de centro con el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

"¡Victoria! Ahora se una buena mujer y manten caliente el asiento de Slade en el infierno, perra" dijo Naruto al momento de sacar una 9mm de por debajo de su cama, apuntando el arma a la dolorida rubia en el suelo.

Pero su victoria fue de corta duración cuando Shikamaru le arrebato el arma de las manos "Si no te molesta, preferiría que no asesinaras a mi novia" dijo el pelinegro, con dos movimientos desarmando el arma y tiro el cargador.

"¡Oh vamos! Shika" se quejó Naruto cuando tomo los restos de su arma. Ahora solo era un pisapapeles.

La rubia se levanto. Escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo sin dejar de ver con odio al hombre de spandex que se quejó por la mancha en su alfombra "Tienes suerte".

"No robes mis lineas zorra".

" _¡Suspiro!_ Problemático" murmuró el joven de cabello peinado como piña, mirando a su amigo enmascarado lo vio sentarse, "¿Que haces? Nos tenemos que ir" señaló, sacando las llaves de su auto. Le hacia este favor a su amigo porque muy probablemente cambiaría de opinión a medio camino sí iba en taxi.

"Imbécil" murmuró Temari divertida.

"¿Que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que joder?... Y no del buen modo" gruño Naruto a la rubia.

"Es mi día libre, idiota ¿No se suponia que te irías de aquí?" pregunto la rubia cruzando los brazos por debajo de su amplio pecho.

"Creeme, desearia estar en cualquier otro lugar aparte de estar aquí obligado a ver tu fea cara".

Temari estaba lista para lanzarse por un segundo asalto contra Naruto, pero Shikamaru la abrazo por detras, evitando que lograse su cometido, pataleando. Temari comenzó a gritarle a Naruto.

' _Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_

 _Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

 _Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_

 _Then slowly turn away from me_ '.

Los tres repentinamente detuvieron sus gritos y peleas al escuchar la música, mirando a un mueble de noche notaron el celular encima de la cómoda; vibrando en señal de atención. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron, ese tono en específico lo tenía reservado para una persona y solo una.

"Es un mensaje de Raven" murmuro Naruto, sudor frío corriendo por debajo de su mascara.

"¿La chica que dejastes hace un año? Que mujer tan desesperada debe ser para esperar a un pedazo de idiota como tú" señalo Temari.

Naruto tomo su celular, abriendo la tapa mientras miraba a Temari "A diferencia de las mujeres faciles como **TU** comprenderas. Ella es una dama, una mujer de la más alta clase cuya belleza y encanto eclipsan a cualquier mortal" respondió Naruto "Es más, leeme este mensaje; quizás logres captar algo de su maravilloso ser" dijo con mucho amor. Poniendo la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente frente a la aún retenida Temari.

" _Tenemos a tu novia, ven a buscarla sí tienes los huevos necesarios...emoji de mierda_ " leyó Temari.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...¿Como?".

Naruto saco el telefono del rostro de Temari, mirando la pantalla de su celular, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje salido del celular de Raven. Fue cuando su cerebro hizo click.

"Hijos de puta" gritó rompiendo el espejo de cuerpo completo que antes uso para ensayar su discurso.

"¿Que demonios?" dijo Shikamaru.

"Es Slade, ese maldito tuerto y su hija de vagina esponjosa secuestraron a Raven" gritó Naruto pateando otro mueble de su cuarto.

"¿Secuestrada?" pregunto Shikamaru.

"¿Vagina esponjosa?" pregunto Temari.

"Al diablo la sutileza" gruño Naruto; había un límite a su paciencia y esa fue cruzada al momento de atacar directamente a alguien importante para él. Lanzando su colchón por la ventana, reveló tener un arsenal de armas debajo. "Nesesito armas".

"¿Cuantas?".

"¡TODAS LAS DEL MUNDO!".

Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari, los tres registraron de arriba a abajo la casa, sacando arma tras arma de cada rincón del hogar. Un par de Uzis debajo del lavavajillas, un revolver al lado del detergente. Metralleta detrás del cuadro de papá noel de la sala. En cada habitación sacaron cartuchos y armas; y Naruto se encargó de guardarlas bien en su comoda y practica mochila de 'Hora de aventura'.

"Joder, no sabía guardabas todo esto en mi casa" dijo Shikamaru, honestamente sorprendido de haber encontrado un mini lanzallamas en el armario.

Metiendo otra granada en el portavasos de la mochila, Naruto miro a su amigo "Ja, eso no es nada, Deberias ver lo que escondí en la casa de Chouji, solo espero los federales nunca se enteren o nuestro amigo jamás saldrá de prisión".

 **Shuck-shuck**.

Naruto y Shikamaru se giraron a la puerta de dónde vino el sonido del arma. Vieron a Temari sosteniendo una escopeta recortada en las manos; apuntando directo a la cabeza del Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su rostro "Por un año, un año soporte tus estupideses, 365 días aguantando burlas e insultos, ni creas que saldrás de aquí sin que vacie el cargador en tu estúpido rostro".

"De hecho se llama cartucho".

"¡ME VALE MADRES!".

Naruto miró a su amigo, luego a la rubia, nuevamente a su amigo. Suspirando, camino a la pared más alejada de la cama y por tanto de las armas, extendiendo los brazos con una mirada molesta reflejada en su máscara cuando estuvo listo "En la cara no porque soy actor".

 **BANG**.

Un chispeadero de sangre estalló en la pared azul detrás de Naruto, seguido del fuerte golpe impactando la misma por el cuerpo del susodicho, resbalando lentamente mientras dejaba en la pintura una línea de rojo. Cayó al suelo con su cara colgando.

" _Mmm~_ Que bien se siente" murmuró Temari al momento de extender el arma. Eso sí, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. incluso se mordió el labio inferior del éxtasis de dispararle al idiota.

Una mano izquierda enguantada en negro le arrebato el arma a la mujer. Mientras tanto la otra mano acomodaba el cuello - o mejor dicho el grotesco resto de cabeza que quedaba- mientras se formaba los huesos, piel y cabello a pasos agigantados del rostro,

"Te dije 'En la cara NO' ahora todo me sabrá a metralla" gruño el chico, sacando un balin alojado entre sus muelas.

"¿A qué sabe la metralla?" pregunto el confundido Shikamaru.

"Mhe, una combinación de pólvora y dolor, sazonado con gluten" respondió su amigo. Naruto camino a su ropero, sacando una nueva máscara roja y 'otra' cosa antes de ponersela en el rostro.

Naruto miro a Temari caminar a la puerta disimuladamente, pero ya podía oler sus intenciones " No, no, no, alto ¡Entregamela!" exigio. Estirando la mano mientras esperaba.

La rubia suspiro, chasqueando la lengua planto el pie encima de la cama, su suave y sedosa piel revelada al subir su falda por encima del muslo. Tenía puesto un ligero, pero eso no le importo en nada a Naruto cuando vio la pistola calibre 22 de color negra siendo sostenida contra la piel de Temai.

"Por dios, qué horror" dijo mientras aceptaba el arma de manos de la joven.

"Pendejo" le respondió Temari. Ella deseaba quedarse con esa pistola. Mostrandola en la pista marcaba el límite entre los clientes y ella. Lo jura; no trabajaría como una bailarina exótica sí no necesitara el dinero para la universidad.

Enfundando el arma dentro de su ropa interior, Naruto se giró a ver a su amigo. "Te acompañaria… Pero seria problematico, y probablemente terminaría muerto".

Naruto sin embargo plantó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, mirándole a los ojos en un momento de increíble seriedad.

"Jamas le pediria a una de mis personas preciadas arriesgar su vida por mi. Eres demasiado bueno para ser carne de cañón mi buen Shika" dijo antes de mirar a Temari "Oye zorra ¿quieres ganarte unos dola-"

"VETE A LA MIERDA" gritó la joven.

"Y ahí va mi plan A. Como sea, hora del plan B" dijo el Uzumaki. Realmente quería usar a la mujerzuela como escudo humano contra el más que probable escuadrón de la muerte que Slade preparo. Tendría que conformarse con pedirle ayuda a los Titanes.

Tomando su mochila y colocándola por los hombros, ajusto las correas antes de mirar a su amigo "Antes de irme; quiero que sepas que incluso con la puta aquí…" dijo moviendo la cabeza a la derecha evitando sin ver un shuriken "... Fuiste el mejor amigo que un monstruo/deforme/mercenario bocazas pudiera haber pedido… Por cierto, en el patio se encuentran enterrados 500 kilogramos de la mejor marihuana de México. Mi amiga Konan y su novio Nagato vendrá a recogerla el domingo; pero ellos cree que solo tengo 450 kilos… agasajate papá" comentó el rubio con una sonrisa, abrazando a su amigo antes de correr a la puerta.

 **SLAP.**

"HIJO DE PUTA" le gritó Temari al rubio en retirada con la mano en su enrojecida posadera derecha, sus mejillas teñidas en carmesí al ver la marca roja de una mano plantada en su culo.

"...".

"...".

"...¿Quieres fumar?".

"Hell yeah" respondió Temari, de sabe dónde sacando una pala que recargo contra el hombro.

* * *

[ **Jump City, Torre titan 9:40 am** ]

 **Ding-dong.**

 **Ding-dong.**

 **Ding-dong.**

"Ya está, te escuche las primeras veinte veces" gritó Cyborg una vez abrió la puerta principal de la torre titan. En su mente pensando en ¿Quien rayos tocaría el timbre de los héroes de la ciudad?… y más importante aun ¿Como rayos tenían un timbre en primer lugar? Se supone viven en una isla alejada de la ciudad y con el mejor equipo de comunicación y seguridad. Era ilógico tener un timbre.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayusculo al ver a nada más ni nada menos que al chico rubio del cual su amiga ghotica se enamoro. Naruto Uzumaki en su traje rojo y negro de Deadpool.

"¿Naruto? ¿Que rayos haces aquí? Sí Raven te ve seguro te asesina. Y eso sin mencionar lo que hara si descubre que eres tú bajo la máscara, hermano" dijo el hombre metálico mirando por sobre el hombro por dicha chica.

" _¡Suspiro!_ Sí que son lentos, olvidalo. Trae a Semaforo, habichuela y a Star, tenemos una situación y no hablaré hasta que esten todos… no me gusta repetir las cosas" dijo el mercenario. "Y date prisa, el taxímetro sigue corriendo".

En ese momento Cyborg noto el colorido taxi amarillo estacionado detrás de su amigo. Conducido por un hombre que muy probablemente no debería hacerlo sí sus ojos blancos en realidad fueran los de un ciego.

"¿Como metistes un taxi en una isla sin ningún tipo de puente?".

"¡PERO MUÉVETE!" gritó Naruto provocando al joven correr a buscar a sus amigos. "Se que esta historia está ambientada en la serie, pero pareciera que el idiota que escribe esto no conose a más titanes que a estos" murmuró el rubio.

* * *

[ **Jump City, a las afueras de la ciudad 10:30 am** ]

"Y eso es lo que pasó. Ahora, sí ustedes me ayudan a salvar a Raven; considerare, muy probable, entrar a su club social".

"No es un club social, e iriamos a salvar a Raven incluso si tú no quisieras" respondió el audaz líder de cabello negro.

"No comprendo ¿porque Slade secuestraria a amiga Raven sí él te busca a ti?" pregunto la pelirroja del grupo.

"Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿porqué diablos venimos todos metidos en un taxi?" gritó Chico bestia, empujando un poco a Robin y Cyborg para respirar desde la parte de atras.

Los cuatro titanes, el mercenario y conductor, todos venian dentro del taxi de este último, los tres varones defensores de la ciudad en la parte trasera, el conductor como era de esperarse tras el volante, Naruto en el asiento del copiloto y Starfire pues…

"Amigo Naruto, creo que una de tus largas armas está golpeando mi espalda baja" aviso inocentemente la Tamaraniana sentada en el regazo del rubio

Naruto se aclaró la garganta, ignorando la mirada de furia en los ojos enmascarados de Robin "Es verdad, olvide quitar mi cuchillo" hablo al sacar dicha arma "Guárdala con el resto habichuela" dijo pasandosela a Chico bestia quien cargaba la mochila de Naruto.

"Amigo Naruto, aún continúo sintiendo esa incomodidad en mis posaderas, y creo se está haciendo más grand-" pero la pelirroja fue silenciada por la mano de Naruto.

"Respondiendo a la pregunta del verde. Slade seguramente tiene preparado toda una contingencia para cualquier vehículo de los titanes, y siendo solamente dos las personas capaces de volar; nos limitan en opciones" informo el Uzumaki "Es obvio que Joseph-chan nunca esperaria sus enemigos llegaran en un taxi".

"Es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado" murmuró Robin de brazos cruzados.

"Estas celoso, perra" dijo Naruto acomodándose en su asiento, provocando a Starfire dar un pequeño gritó de sorpresa.

"Que amigos más coloridos tiene Sr. Pool" dijo Hizashi, sonriendo verdaderamente a su cliente de rojo.

"Por favor, ellos son los amigos de mi novia, la verdad solo los soporto por Raven" dijo sin descaro Naruto antes de ver la cara dolida de Starfire "Excepto por la pelirroja y el chico de metal, ellos sí me agradan" completo, sonriendo ligeramente bajo su mascara al ver la enorme sonrisa de la Tamaraniana. Podía ser muchas cosas; idiota, irresponsable, mujeriego (antes de conocer a Raven), grosero e inmaduro en muchos casos, pero primero el infierno se congela antes de romperle el corazón a una linda chica. Especialmente si era pelirroja.

Robin estuvo a nada de dar su punto de vista sobre el mercenario, pero fue acallado como todos dentro del taxi por un repentino grito procedente del maletero al momento de pasar por un bache.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"Hizashi ...¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó por fin Naruto; mirando con una ceja alzada bajo su mascara al nervioso conductor.

"... Eso, bueno. Es en realidad… mi amordazado hermano Hiashi en el maletero".

"¿QUE DEMONIOS?" gritó Robin.

"¿Seriamente?" pregunto Chico bestia, mirando como pudo al maletero por la ventana trasera.

"Oye viejo, no puedes secuestrar personas así como así, y menos a tu hermano" reprendió Cyborg.

"Ustedes no lo entienden" inquirió el molesto conductor "Hiashi a hecho mi vida imposible desde que naci, robando todo de mi, incluso quería robarme a la única mujer que verdaderamente he amado en mi vida por un capricho" señaló al mirar la foto de Hikari al lado de la fragancia de lavanda.

"Por eso lo hice señor Pool. Segui su consejo; voy a luchar por Hikari con todo. Descuartizare a mi hermano como a un puerco y dejare su cabeza en la puerta de mi amada en señal de amor".

Todos los Titanes se giraron a ver a Naruto, el rubio sudaba frio por las expresiones de desaprobación de tres de ellos mientras que Starfire seriamente parecía ver la lógica en las palabras del hombre. No era de sorprenderse al venir de un planeta regido por los sentimientos.

"¡No! Yo no le dije que hiciera eso" dijo a los tres héroes de la ciudad antes de girarse a ver al conductor del taxi "Me entendistes mal Hizashi, _Estoy orgulloso de ti_ , lo que trataba de decir era que lucharas con tu encanto, _Usa una motosierra_. Enamorala, ya sabes, cántale canciones, comprale chocolates. _Secuestrala_. Eres un hombre y no debes recurrir a métodos bárbaros para ganar el afecto de una mujer, _Corta al desgraciado en pedacitos_ " dijo/ susurro Naruto; cubriéndose y tosiendo en cada malvada indicación. Los Titanes demasiado shockeados para darse cuenta.

El taxi frenó; deteniéndose a escasos metros de la entrada al vertedero de la ciudad. Hizashi puso el freno de mano antes de mirar a Naruto "Llegamos. Supongo que ahora me dara cinco ¿verdad?" pregunto el hombre, no podía enojarse con el hombre cuyos consejos le inspiraron a luchar por su amor. Incluso si eso significaba perder dinero.

"Para ti mi amigo, te doy 10" gritó energéticamente, alzando ambas manos con las dedos extendidos. Choco diez con el conductor antes de mirar a Robin "Pagale".

"¿Que? ¿Porque yo? Tú pedistes el taxi" gritó el líder.

Naruto parecía ofendido bajo su máscara, mirando con desaprobación al pelinegro "Bueno, lo siento por no ser un millonario huérfano playboy quien combate el crimen por las noches o ser parte de un grupo de héroes adolescentes financiados por la ciudad; las personas normales tendemos a traer con suerte 20 quizas 50 dólares en la cartera" las palabras del Uzumaki hicieron a Cyborg y chico bestia pensar, ambos no podían estar en desacuerdo con esa logica.

"Naruto tiene razon. Robin, no podemos hacerle pagar por traernos" razono el tecnológico hombre del equipo.

"¿Que? Pero sí el fue quien desvió al taxi para comprar helado".

"Con mayor razón; Amigo Naruto nos compró un helado. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para mostrar nuestro aprecio por su amistad".

"¡Acaba de decir que no le agradamos!" gritó Robin jalandose los pelos.

"No le agradamos a muchas personas; además, él siempre está bromeando" respaldo chico bestia; el cambiante no se tomaba muy en serio lo de antes. Después de todo ellos dos jugaron varias bromas a muchas personas.

Incrédulo ante la actitud de sus amigos; Robin no tuvo más opción que meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- muy complicado al encontrarse reducido en espacio y junto a una mochila llena de armas- Sacando un billete de 100 dolares se lo entregó al chofer.

"Gracias" dijo el castaño; llevó el cambio a manos del líder de los Titanes, pero Naruto le arrebató el dinero.

"Eso cubre tu helado quintuple de banana" comento metiendo el dinero en su cartera de Hello kitty.

"¡Yo no comí ningún helado!" gritó Robin. Pero fue ignorado por Naruto el cual acababa de sacar a Starfire de sus piernas.

"¡Ah! por cierto, recuerda" Naruto miro al ojiperla; rasgando su garganta simbólicamente con el pulgar. Haciendo una seña con la cabeza a la cajuela.

' _No es normal que un viejo te observe durante años, te traicionen constantemente y lastimen a nivel físico. Sin mencionar el que secuestren a la futura mamá de tus hijos_ '.

Los cinco le plantaron cara a la entrada, desde chico bestia a Robin, Naruto en medio flanqueado por Starfire a su derecha y Cyborg a su izquierda. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos pero con una meta en común. Rescatar a su amiga y en caso de Naruto; a la mujer de sus sueños.

" _Solo digamos que esto se está pareciendo mucho al canon_ ".

( **X gon give to it to ya** )

Cada uno dio un paso al frente; empezando el recorrido a la batalla por venir, ninguno de ellos dignandose a dar un segundo vistazo al taxi en retirada. Chico bestia se quebró los nudillos, gruñendo cual animal ante el peligro. Robin caminando al paso de los otros cuatro; comprobando su cinturón de herramientas por los diversos aditamentos de su propia creación. Cyborg mirando a la pantalla de su brazo cibernético; revisando por cualquier lectura anormal.

Naruto estaba nervioso; mentiría si dijese no tenía miedo. Raven se enteraría por las malas de su pequeño secreto; y no se refería a la desfiguración de su rostro ¿Como reaccionaria ella al enterarse de que él es Deadpool? El que traicionó su promesa de no ser un mercenario nunca más. Aunque técnicamente no lo era desde que no fue contratado por nadie.

"Amigo Naruto… ¿Dónde está tu colorida mochila?".

Naruto se detuvo, golpeándose en la frente con una sonrisa en los labios, "Jaja, tienes razon Star ¡Verde! Dame mi mochila" dijo estirando la mano al joven titan.

"Emm, yo se la di a Cyborg".

"Y yo se la pase a Robin" dijo el hombre de piel morena. Los cuatro mirando al líder pelinegro por dicho objeto.

"Y yo la deje en el taxi" dijo sin descaro el hombre de colorido traje, escandalizando al rubio de rojo quien gritó al cielo.

"¿Estas pendejo? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos matones Slade debe tener esperandonos?".

Robin se cruzó de brazos, su antifaz reflejando sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Y tú comprendes cuantas leyes has violado al traer esas armas? Algunas de esas están prohibidas en el país" gritó el líder, puede que quiera rescatar a su colega. Pero no permitiría Naruto realizará otra masacre, no es su relevo.

"No mames" gritó el Uzumaki. Sacando su teléfono preciono la tecla de remarcar.

* * *

[ **A unos kilómetros del vertedero** ]

 **BZZZZ**

 **BZZZZ**

"¿Mmm?" Hizashi miro a su teléfono inteligente sostenido en el parabrisas, la pantalla mostrando la imagen del escudo del cliente de spandex rojo. Confundido al recibir una llamada del hombre que acaba de bajar; trato de alcanzarlo, solo para que el chupón plástico de la base para telefonos decidiera soltarse.

"Maldición" dijo al caerse de las manos el celular, debió invertir más en el sujeta celulares y comprar el que se sostiene al tablero, pero estaba de oferta.

Por un segundo se distrajo buscando el telefono en el suelo, pero ese segundo fue vital cuando el sonido de un bocinazo le alertó de un camión saliendo de reversa frente a él.

Asustado metió ambos pies al freno, apenas escapando por los pelos de chocar contra el camion, el hombre hubiera suspirado de alivio si no fuera porque en el momento siguiente un coche le choco por detras.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH".

"Hiashi ¿Estas bien?".

* * *

Naruto continuó de pie con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, su pie derecho golpeteando el piso de manera impaciente, los otros cuatro seguidores en sus propios asuntos, Chico bestia opto por sentarse en el suelo a los cinco minutos de esperar, mientras que Cyborg y Robin planeaban una estrategia de ataque. Starfire fue la única junto a Naruto, quien en su aburrimiento miraba disimuladamente el trasero de la Tamaraniana.

"Raven las tiene más redondas".

"¿Dijiste algo amigo Naruto?" preguntó, ella podía haber jurado escucha murmurar a su espalda.

"Nada" dijo rápidamente mirando a otro lado.

"Hola, habla con Hizashi Hyuga. En estos momentos no puedo atenderlo, por f..." Naruto apago el telefono al escuchar por cuarta vez el buzón de voz. Suspirando, guardo su celular y dejó de lado la inspección del trasero de la pelirroja.

"Bien, ya que nuestro noble semaforo-san me fastidió la fiesta" dijo mirando a dicho joven. "Voy a tener que hacer esto a la antigua. Usando solo dos katanas y máximo esfuerzo".

" _Musica por favor_ ".

Nuevamente los cuatro héroes y mercenario continuaron con su marcha. Caminando sin detenerse… hasta que se vieron obligados a hacerlo cuando una docena de mercenarios salieron de la nada frente al portaaviones, apuntandoles con armas de alto calibre.

"¿Porque rayos vinimos de frente?" pregunto enojado Robin mirando a Naruto.

"A mi no me preguntes, yo tenía una bazooka lista para mandarlos al infierno" respondió sin inmutarse el mercenario bocazas.

El líder estubo apunto de reprenderlo hasta que noto el silencio a su alrededor "¡Que!" gritó el sorprendido líder al ver las miradas acusadoras de su equipo "¿Seriamente estaban considerando la idea de este loco?".

"Una vez que miras a los sujetos armados y no a los clásicos y casi inofensivos robots..." comenzó Cyborg masajeando nerviosamente su cuello de metal.

"... Me gustaría no tener tantas armas apuntándome" dijo el sudoroso héroe verde. Tragando audiblemente al notar armamento capaz de atravesar la piel de un elefante.

" _¡Suspiro!_ ¿Era mucho pedir a Jason Todd?" murmuró el Uzumaki, "Y tú baja las manos" le gritó al asustado Chico bestia.

"Deadpool".

Los heroes miraron a lo alto del portaaviones, notando a Slade junto a una esposada Raven y Revenger. El villano recurrente de los Titanes mirando con superioridad a los jóvenes reunidos con su único ojo.

"Nos vemos nuevamente... por última vez" gritó el mercenario, jalando del brazo a su prisionera para que viera el pequeño grupo de contingencia que vino a rescatarla. Algo que la confundió al ver al mercenario de rojo junto a sus amigos.

"Toda una reina del drama" se quejó Naruto por la clásica actitud de Deathstroke; entrecerrando los ojos en la figura de Raven en busca de alguna señal de herida o daño.

"Tráeme su cabeza" le ordenó el hombre de negro y naranja a su hija. La peliblanca se lamió los labios; sonriendo cual depredador por su siguiente presa.

Al ver como Ravager se acercaba al borde, Naruto inclinó la cabeza "No creo que haga un aterrizaje de superhéroe, ella no es.." trato de decir antes de notar junto a los demás Titanes el como Ravager se lanzó sin miedo al vacío. Descendiendo de los cielos con varios giros; dejando sin habla a los héroes al aterrizar en el suelo en una rodilla tras lanzar una cantidad grande de tierra al aire.

"No inventes" dijo Naruto. La ultima vez que se enfrentaron juraria que Rose no lograría sobrevivir a una caída de 70 metros de altura.

Rose se levantó, cepillando su larga melena blanca con una mano. Su sonrisa ampliándose al ver el miedo y sorpresa escritos en los rostros de sus enemigos.

"Naruto no es el único que ha recibido mejoras". Su derrota a manos de Naruto el día anterior solo la hizo ver claro su objetivo. Necesitaba recuperarse rápido y por suerte tenía el suero indicado para el trabajo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza; el rubio se enfoco en su tarea, no ganaría nada al sorprenderse por los esteroides de la marimacha.

"Lo siento cariño, me estoy guardando para tu papi. Pero aquí mi amigo de metal te hara el favor" dijo Naruto.

Cyborg se ajustó los pantalones. Mercenarios armados o no. Él no permitiria se salieran con la suya. "Muy bien Ravager, todos sabemos como terminara esto…" dijo al momento de sacar un par de grilletes, caminando a la sonriente mujer de traje naranja y azul "... Asi que; manos al frente y no te... **PUM** " las palabras del cibernetico hombre murieron en su garganta una vez recibió un golpe duro y sin piedad de parte de la pequeña mujer.

El puño Incrustando de la peliblanca le abolló el abdomen de metal. Un segundo después; Cyborg salió expulsado, Naruto apenas logró agacharse para evitar el cuerpo de su amigo se estrellara contra él.

Llevó su mirada entre Cyborg y Revenger tras levantarse del suelo. Parpadeando de incredulidad de la pura fuerza tras el puño de la mujer "Quize decir, por eso traje a mi amiga pelirroja" dijo señalando a Starfire.

Un gruñido casi animal salió de los dientes apretados de la alienígena, sus suaves ojos jade; perdiéndose en un brillante y furioso color verde. Starfire salio como un cohete de a lado de Naruto; golpeando con fuerza superior el torso de la peliblanca que salió expulsada de su lugar.

 **PUM**

La espalda de Ravager chocó contra un enorme contenedor; gruñendo, saco su cuerpo del abollado metal. Demostrando no haber registrado herida alguna del previo ataque.

"Fuego".

A la orden de la tuerta mujer, los mercenarios dispararon a los heroes. Tres lanzándose a cubierto, con Naruto jalando a Chico bestia con ellos mientras que Starfire se quedo de pie recibiendo las balas sin inmutarse, la piel de la alienigena guerrera demasiado gruesa y fuerte para ser penetrada por simple armamento humano.

"Disparen a los senos".

El fuego se intensificó en las mamas de la pelirroja, haciendo rebotar el par de pechos copa D con cada impacto.

"¡Eso no ayuda Naruto!" le gritó Robin al mercenario bocazas quien dio la orden a los mercenarios, Robin quedo incrédulo realmente de que los asesinos entrenados siguieran las órdenes del Uzumaki..

"Perdón, solo quería ver si funcionaba" comento el chico de Spandex, Tenía la idea de que podría aprovechar el aturdimiento de los hombres de ver un gran de par de pechos rebotar para dispararles… solo que se le olvido; no contaba con ninguna arma de fuego.

"Starfire ¡Dale en su madre!" gritó el rubio enmascarado señalando a la peliblanca.

"Sin malas palabras" le gritó Robin por sobre el ruido de los disparos. La ultima vez que dejaron Naruto le enseñara nuevas palabras a su amiga; la tamaraniana no se sacaba la palabra fuck de la boca.

"¡Chinga a tu madre!" dijo Naruto.

Invocando su poder, las manos de Starfire se rodearon de unas esferas de energía verde. Con un grito de guerra la pelirroja arrojo un par de star bolls a los secuaces encima de los contenedores, con éxito eliminando a cuatro. Sin detenerse volo contra Revenger, cuyas habilidades no lograron evitar ser golpeada en el mentón y tomada del cabello por la furiosa alienígena; dando un giro en el aire con la mercenaria sostenida por el cabello. Starfire la mando a volar un poco lejos de todo el cruzadero de balas, saliendo a por ella un segundo después.

"¿Que tenemos?" pregunto Cyborg una vez logró arrastrarse al lugar a cubierto junto a sus amigos.

"Al menos dos docenas de bastardos con armas de alto calibre, una mujer con esteroides y un tuerto con aires de grandeza" enumero Naruto.

"Se ve mal" comentó Cyborg.

"Nha, la mayoria son carne de cañón en el mejor de los casos" dijo Naruto "Muy bien, Semaforo, Cy, ayuden a Starfire. Chico bestia y yo nos encargaremos de estos".

"¿Quien murio y te nombro líder?".

Masajeandose el puente de la nariz a través de la máscara, Naruto dio un suspiro "De acuerdo ¿Que plan tienes? gran líder" dijo con bastante sarcasmo la ultima parte.

"Nos dividiremos, Cyborg y yo ayudaremos a Starfire, Ella es fuerte, pero Ravager nunca fue un rival fácil incluso antes. Naruto, tú y chico bestia encargarse de los mercenarios".

"...".

"...".

"... Te gusta tener la ultima palabra ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto.

"Titanes ataquen" y Robin lo ignoro gritando su lema de equipo. Corriendo junto a Cyborg después de usar una pantalla de humo desplegada por una bolita sacada de su cinturón de herramientas.

Naruto inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire, reteniendola en sus pulmones antes de lentamente exhalar, "Lo siento mucho por ti" le dijo a chico bestia. El cambiante verde se rasco la parte posterior de la nuca, comprendiendo de inmediato a que se refería el rubio.

Usualmente Naruto trataría de razonar con los mercenarios. Alzar una bandera blanca y darles la oportunidad de redimirse. Convencerlos de que trabajaban para un mal jefe. Pero esa opcion murió cuando el estúpido de Slade secuestro a su linda futura esposa.

"Chico bestia..." el cambiante miro al rubio "... Rápido, cambia en un tigre con alas de aguila".

El verde héroe parpadeo confundido, no creía posible poder combinar animales, y no veia algun beneficio táctico de convertirse en un blanco más grande. "Yo no pu..".

Pero Naruto lo interrumpió "¡Maldicion! Te dije rapido, ahora tendre que usar mis katanas para mutilar a estos desgraciados".

"Pero yo no pued.." sin embargo nuevamente no logró hablar palabra alguna; pues Naruto de un salto salió de la cobertura, aprovechando que la mayoría de los asesinos se encontraban recargando sus armas.

Usando sus reflejos mejorados, esquivo la trayectoria de tres disparos; plantandose frente a su primer asaltante desenvaino las katanas a su espalda y de un rápido movimiento corto al hombre en X, las armas blancas demostrando su filo al rebanar la armadura, carne y huesos como cuchillo caliente a mantequilla.

"¡VERDE! PELOTA".

Chico bestia se sobresalto por el gritó de Naruto, saliendo de aturdimiento inicial tras recordar del por que peleaban. Su amiga y compañera de equipo se encontraba secuestrada por el lunatico más grande al que jamas se a enfrentado. Renovando su fuerza el cambiante salto al fuego, convirtiéndose en un ratón se movió por el suelo protegido por su diminuto tamaño. Al estar justo frente a Naruto se transformó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión en un armadillo que se envolvió en su propia piel.

"¡Aprieta los dientes!" rugió Naruto; chico bestia obedeciendo al recordar la estrategia mete gol que ambos, héroe y mercenario planearon ante tales contingencias.

Fuerte fue un eufemismo, el poder tras la patada de Naruto cargada con las frustraciones y dolor. Ira y preocupación. Cada pequeño y horrible dolor que Slade le hizo pasar fue proyectado en su patada al esférico viviente.

 **TIN.**

 **TIN.**

 **TIN.**

 **TIN**.

Cuatro desafortunados mercenarios fueron golpeados por el balón. La gruesa armadura natural del mamífero destruyendo los cascos, cartílagos y en un particular caso extra doloroso; las pelotas de los hombres golpeados. Los cuatro cayendo inconscientes tras recibir el golpe.

Chico bestia continuó volando en el aire, girando sin rumbo tras un último golpe al casco de uno de los maleantes; pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando Naruto imitando a un futbolista se lanzó de espaldas reventando el esférico con una maravillosa chilena.

Esa fue la señal para que chico bestia se transformara en un mareado T-Rex; colisionando contra un grupo de Robots escondidos en la zona por dónde llegaron. Los mecanismos de defensa usuales de Slade tenían las órdenes de esperar a que los mercenarios fueran vencidos para atacar. Lamentablemente nunca lograron su cometido.

"Yo me encargo del resto, descansa" dijo Naruto caminando de largo, recibiendo un pulgar arriba de chico bestia, el cambiante regreso a su forma normal tras eliminar a la amenaza oculta a sus espaldas.

* * *

"Tres contra uno no parece justo" dijo Ravager esquivando otro disparo sonico de Cyborg de un salto, maniobrando su cuerpo en el aire logró evitar los discos explosivos lanzados por el chico maravilla. Al caer dio un pasó a la derecha mientras se inclinaba, incrustando su puño izquierdo con nudillos eléctricos en el estómago de Starfire; descargando 1000 voltios en la carne expuesta de la Tamaraniana.

"AAAAAHHHHHH".

"Quizás debería atarme una mano a la espalda" dijo jovialmente.

Los dientes de Starfire chocaban de dolor, el tener la piel blindada no significaba no era conductora. Tragando su dolor, la pelirroja tomo por los hombros a Ravager al instante provocando que la peliblanca fuera electrocutada.

Ella cortó la electricidad, sintiendo la electricidad aún saltar alrededor de su cuerpo. Nuevamente el dolor la invadió en este caso de su rota nariz cuando Starfire impacto su frente contra ella.

Dio un salto atrás, sosteniendo su sangrante nariz. Su único ojo mirando a los tres héroes de la ciudad, "Lo admito, me he puesto muy arrogante" un crujido repugnante retumbó en el momento que Rose reacomodo su nariz de un solo movimiento.

La hija de Slade desenfundo su katana, manteniendo el arma de forma horizontal al frente mientras con su mano izquierda les apuntaba con su beretta. "No más juegos".

* * *

El rubio corría entre las balas, recibiendo un par de disparos pero sin detenerse. Al ver una de las armas tiradas por los mercenarios inconscientes, la pateo arriba mientras lanzaba su katana al aire haciéndola girar en círculos por sobre él.

El Uzumaki giro en sus tobillos tomando el arma en sus manos "Tragen plomo ¡hijos de puta!" les gritó Naruto apuntando a un par de mercenarios.

 **Click-click**.

"¿Parece que alguien no cuenta sus- **Ghhaaa** " no logró terminar el hombre de la derecha pues la katana en el aire cayó a su clavícula, cortando todo el camino hasta su corazón.

"¡Pedro!" fue el último grito de su compañero antes de que su garganta fuera cercenada por la katana de Naruto, el rubio tomó la empuñadura del arma aún en el hombre, pateandolo la desenterro. "Llamame Rey Arturo" gritó dramaticamente alzando su katana.

 **RATARATARATARATA**

Nuevamente Naruto se vio obligado a correr, esquivando disparos a diestra y siniestra. Uno, dos, tres mercenarios fueron rápidamente cortados en su camino a los contenedores dónde con un salto acrobático aterrizó encima.

"Maten al desgraciado" gritó uno de los soldados de la fortuna.

En un movimiento increíble casi sacado de un comic; Naruto comenzó a desviar los disparos con las katanas, golpeando las balas y cambiandolas de dirección. No al grado de devolverlas pero logrando evitar que impactaran en su cuerpo.

"¡¿Quien es este sujeto?!" gritó uno de los mercenarios dando un paso atrás cuando su amigo fue cortado a la mitad. Lo contrataron para pelear contra adolecentes metahumanos, No locos blandiendo katanas.

Pateandole las pelotas a un último mercenario; Naruto lo empujo fuera del contenedor y derecho al suelo. "Usualmente no soy tan violento..." dijo limpiando su katana de un giro, tirando la sangre de la fina hoja "...Pero he esperado mucho por este momento" una enorme sonrisa afloro en su máscara roja asustando al hombre.

Sintiéndose piadoso; giro el filo de su espada, golpeando al hombre con el lado sin filo en el casco en un intento de noquearlo, plan que fallo al darse cuenta que sus armas eran de doble filo y lo corto hasta la mitad del cuello.

"Ups, perdón" le dijo a las dos partes colgantes de cerebro. Empujando fuera de cámara al muerto hombre con el pie.

Un último asesino le comenzó a disparar desde abajo, Naruto rodó por la superficie de metal, levantándose rápidamente para correr al borde del contenedor; se lanzo con las piernas extendidas hacia el último asesino contratado "Chupamelas" gritó impactando su entrepierna con la cara cubierta del hombre.

Rodando en el suelo, se levantaron ambos, el mercenario levantó su arma pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido ya que Naruto tenía lista sus dos espadas para cortar su cabeza en un movimiento de tijeras.

"...".

"...".

"...¿Teme?".

"¿Dobe?".

Naruto quitó sus armas del cuello, solo existía un hombre casi un hermano de armas que lo llamaba de esa forma. El mercenario se quitó el casco, deshaciéndose también del pasamontañas en su rostro; revelando a un hombre de veintitantos con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

"Sasuke 'Teme' Uchiha ¿Como estas hombre? No te veía desde marruecos" dijo Naruto, su voz totalmente cambiada a una que desbordaba alegría.

Sasuke se masajeó el cuello, haciendo un 'Hum' clásico de su familia en palabras de Naruto "Estaba bien, hasta que un lunático en traje rojo asesino a la mayoria de mis compañeros".

"Oh, es verdad. Lamento eso..." dijo antes de tomar a Sasuke por los hombros "...Y también esto".

La frente de Naruto impacto sin piedad la nariz del Uchiha, rompiendo el cartílago en una explosión de sangre, Sasuke cayó al suelo inconsiente y con las fosas nasales choreando el vital líquido.

"Y dime ¿Como está la familia? ¿Sakura-chan sigue haciendo esos deliciosos pastelillos?" Naruto le tomo de las piernas, arrastrando al inconsciente Uchiha por el suelo "Exquisitos, pero muy malos para la figura" continuo hablando el Uzumaki sin dejar de arrastrar al hombre.

* * *

Slade joseph Wilson era muchas cosas. Mercenario maestro, asesino profesional, cazador innato, mal padre -no que le importara- pero sobre todo se jactaba de ser un hombre preparado para cada contingencia, no por nada estaba en los registros de la liga de la justicia como uno de los pocos humanos en poder enfrentarse a campeones de la talla de Superman.

Sin embargo un detalle de él fue que toda esa fama lo hizo arrogante.

¿Quien no lo seria? Esquivó una bala disparada por su ex-esposa y madre de su primer-fallecido- hijo, perdiendo solo un ojo. A luchado contra Batman en igualdad de condiciones en las que el villano a dejado en jaque al murciélago. Quizás nunca a logrado asesinarlo, pero su nombre es uno que impone respeto.

De pie con media docena de sus hombres armados rodeandolo, se sentía intocable. Su prisionera; la hechizera de sus jóvenes antagonistas a su lado, completamente inútil al no poder usar su magia por los grilletes en sus muñecas.

Raven le dirigió una mirada de odio a Slade, el mercenario ni se inmuto. Demasiado concentrado en planear su siguiente plan contra sus amigos.

Ese era otro detalle, sus amigos; los retacados heroes de la ciudad unieron fuerzas con uno de los peores asesinos en serie de Jump city. Deadpool, el porqué lo harían estaba más allá de su comprensión; fueron varios combates en los que se vieron enfrascados en un intento de parar la ola de crímenes del mercenario rojo. El antihéroe -si es que se puede llamar asi- nunca cometió crímenes demasiado llamativos como los usuales villanos en su relevo. Sí, asesinó a varias personas, y tal vez la mitad de la basura actual en el vertedero fueron los resultados de sus locas persecuciones. Pero nunca mato o daño a nadie inocente.

"¡JOSEPH-CHAN!".

El repentino gritó sacó a Slade y Raven de sus propios pensamientos. La voz distorsionada por un aparato de Deadpool retumbando por debajo de ellos. Slade arqueo una ceja por debajo de su máscara; un poco curioso por el uso de una caja de voz.

Camino al borde del portaaviones con Raven a cuestas. Ambos llevaron su mirada hacia abajo; al dueño del gritó. Slade entrecerrando su único ojo en furia mientras que Raven hizo una ligera mueca por el gore.

Acostado en la tierra, sin preocupación alguna de la vida era Deadpool quien miraba a Slade a los ojos… u ojo en este caso. Las manos por detrás de la nuca mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Justo a su derecha escrito en el suelo por las piezas desmembradas y cadáveres de los mercenarios muertos fue la palabra JOSEPH con la la línea media de la H siendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo Sasuke boca abajo en las pelotas de un muerto. No podía esperar para que el Uchiha se despertara.

"Dime ¿También te escribe cartas a ti o solo soy yo?" preguntó Slade a Raven.

"¿Por que ese lunatico debería escribirme?".

"Ya veo" comentó el mercenario de un ojo, parecía obvio Naruto nunca se revelaría frente a su novia luciendo como lo dejo; un pequeño precio a pagar por ser el asesino perfecto. Ahora, sí pudiera lograr hacerlo su aprendiz seria perfecto.

"Matenlo" ordenó Slade a los seis asesinos armados. No creía que sus mercenarios por contrato pudieran lograr el cometido; pero seguro serian un desafio.

Cada uno de los miembros de elite apuntaron sus M-16 al desprevenido rubio. Abriendo fuego en una lluvia de balas. Naruto dio un gritó poco masculino por la sorpresa; rodando a su cabeza se levantó de un salto con las manos.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo se barrió bajo la cobertura de un auto destartalado apoyado en un par de grandes vigas de metal; el grueso metal del mustang soportando eficientemente la rafaga de muerte. Pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lograran ceder.

"Piensa, piensa" se dijo Naruto, su mente tratando de llegar a una idea. Sí corría al portaaviones más que probable lo harían queso gruyere. No moriria pero perderia valioso tiempo.

 **PUFF**

Su salvación cayó del cielo en forma de una hermosa pelirroja. Starfire se apoyó en sus manos contra el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de despejar las motas negras en su visión. La peliblanca resultaba ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, literalmente; la mujer de un solo ojo la golpeo con un poste de luz mandandola a volar fuera como una pelota de beisbol.

"¡STAR!".

La originaria de Tamara miro a su izquierda, notando a su amigo Naruto bajo un auto "Amigo Naruto ¿Que haces bajo ese vehículo motorizado?" pregunto la pelirroja levantándose totalmente del suelo.

Naruto tenía una mirada plana en su rostro; viendo como las balas redirigidas de los mercenarios rebotaban inofensivamente en la piel blindada de la mujer. "Olvida eso ¿me harias un favor?" al ver a la sonriente pelirroja asentir, Naruto aprovecho que no le disparaban para en un veloz movimiento subirse al espacio del conductor del Mustang.

"Lanzame a los chicos malos" dijo señalando a los hombre.

Feliz de ayudar a su amigo rubio, Starfire agarro con ambas manos el auto, sin problemas levantando el peso del vehículo por encima de su cabeza. Sacando su lengua y cerrando un ojo en concentración apunto a los hombres malos.

"ESPERA" gritó Naruto deteniendo a la mujer de lanzarlo, el rubio tomo el cinturón de seguridad, jalandolo lo abrocho por encima de su cuerpo "Listo, dale con todo".

Starfire giro un par de veces en su propio eje, Naruto sintiendo inmediatamente las fuerzas G contra su rostro. Tras su cuarta vuela, la tamaraniana lanzó el vehículo con la velocidad de un lanzador profesional de béisbol.

"¡Acelerele chofer, acelerele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer! JAJAJAJA" se rió Naruto, moviendo infantilmente el volante en sus manos. Los mercenarios demasiado lentos para responder de inmediato a este nuevo cambio de eventos.

El coche volador golpeó a tres de los seis hombres con el parachoque delantero, la fuerza con la que fue arrojado demasiado fuerte para detenerse; provocando que el auto se fuera de largo y chocara contra la isla del barco.

Slade y Raven miraron con incredulidad como el vehiculo tras rebotar comenzó a dar vueltas sin control regresando a los impactados mercenarios; los hombres gritaron de miedo al ver su muerte.

 **CRASH**.

Leo Ishura abrió tentativamente y con mucha cautela su ojo derecho, miedo de lo que podría pasarle. Pero su temor inicial se desvaneció de inmediato; sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, llenando su rostro de alegría al encontrarse vivo. El último mercenario vivo de Slade, una jovial risa escapó sin poder evitarlo. El auto de la muerte estuvo a meros centímetros de aplastarlo al igual que a sus otros dos compañeros. De pie, en el borde del portaaviones; su sentido de la vida tomó un giro.

Al diablo con ser mercenario; casi se muere peleando contra el lunatico de traje rojo. Desde ahora, se dedicara a lo que realmente lo apasionaba en la vida.

"Slade, renuncioAAAAAAHHHHHH" fue el último comentario de Leo Ishura antes de ser empujado fuera del borde y directo a una caída libre por Naruto quien abrió la puerta de su lado.

"Uff, mejor voy por la otra" dijo Naruto al ver la fea caída; cerrando la puerta del conductor se pasó al asiento del copiloto antes de abrir la puerta y salir del coche. Un poco mareado del gran viaje, pero aún podía pelear... ¿fue su imaginación o alguien acaba de gritar 'Estoy bien'?

"Mi viejo amigo" Naruto sacudió las telarañas mentales de su cabeza, llevando su mirada al mercenario maestro de pie junto a una rara cápsula transparente de plástico duro conectada a una consola ¡Con Raven dentro de ella! "No puedes ocultarte de mi".

Naruto miro a los ojos de Raven; la pelimorada devolviendole la mirada a través del cristal -plastico-. Sus ojos conectados duraron un segundo antes de que el rubio enmascarado levantara ligeramente la máscara revelando su cuello; de un tirón arranco la caja de voz que usaba en presencia de Rachel.

"Tenias razon cariño..." la cara de Raven se llenó de incredulidad "... El naranja es bueno, pero el rojo es definitivamente mi color".

"N..Naruto" era inconfundible esa voz, la voz de su amante, del hombre que decidió amar "PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ¡TE VOY A MATAR!" gritó la furiosa Rachel. Durante un año estuvo persiguiendo al psicópata rojo por toda la ciudad y resulta que todo el tiempo fue su futuro esposo el cual temía muriera de cáncer en México.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna, cuando Raven se enoja se enoja de veras. Secretamente agradece los poderes de Raven estuvieran sellados o en este momento sería una mancha sangrienta en el suelo que ni su poder regenerativo podría aspirar a curar.

"¿Que diablos es eso? Y ¿porque Raven está encerrada ahí dentro?" demandado saber el hombre de rojo; amenazando a Slade con sus katanas nuevamente desenvainadas.

"¡No cambies la conversación!".

Slade ignoro el gritó de furia de la maniatada mujer a su espalda. Mirando a Naruto con su siempre carente de emociones ojo, "Veras mi amigo, el suero que use para curarte del cáncer; era la primera opción de una serie de-"

"Al grano, imbécil" le interrumpió Naruto.

"¡¿Fuistes con Slade?! ¿en serio?" gritó Raven; con cada segundo poniéndose aún más furiosa.

"Larga historia baby" dijo Naruto.

"Como decía…" interrumpió el villano "... Este cilindro de plastico virtualmente indestructible fue montado para usarse como segunda opción en tu tratamiento en un intento de obligarte a evolucionar. Pero para qué hablar si te lo puedo mostrar".

Mirando a Raven, Slade sonrió bajo su máscara "Aspira hondo… Sí es que puedes" dijo presionando un par de teclas en la pantalla.

El efecto fue inmediato; Raven sintió sus pulmones casi colapsar por la repentina presión sobre su cuerpo, los pulmones de la mujer respirando con dificultad el poco oxígeno disponible, su rostro reflejando el dolor y angustia.

"¡RAVEN!" grito Naruto, frunciendo el ceño; el rubio giró un par de veces sus katanas de forma amenazante "Muy bien Slade, me harte de ti, es hora de bailar. Y con bailar me refiero a que te revanare en mil pedazos".

"Escuche tu factor curativo te devuelve cualquier miembro en minutos… cuando acabe, tus partes tendrán que regenerarte a ti" fue la amenaza de Slade antes de sacar un par de espadas atadas a su espalda.

"Ja, buen chiste" dijo Naruto " _No, en serio. Que buen chiste ¿quien se los escribe?_ ".

El rubio Uzumaki fue el primero en correr, chocando el par de katanas contra las de Slade. Chispas brotando de cada colisión de los metales, Naruto se agacho bajo un tajo horizontal; saltando con las arma blancas en un intento de seccionar a la mitad al hombre de naranja pero falló por centimetros ya que Joseph se movio ligeramente hacia atras; algo de lo que no se salvo el villano fue de recibir la suela de una bota en la cara.

Aprovechando el impulso ganado con su patada al rostro; Naruto dio una pirueta atrás mientras lanzaba su katana derecha a la prisión de Raven.

El plástico duro no fue rival para el acero, penetrando como una flecha al papel y con éxito regresandole el oxigeno a Raven y como bono cortando la correa de piel derecha que maniataba a la joven. Preciado oxigeno lleno sus pulmones; una vez logró recuperar la casi perdida conciencia; noto que los grilletes unidos por cadenas fueron cortados, haciéndolos parecer brazaletes; brazaletes muy pesados.

Afortunadamente la correa izquierda fue fácil de desabrochar con una mano, pero la espada no solo le trajo la bendición de respirar nuevamente; también cerró con fuerza la tapa.

"No necesito tus lecciones Naruto, yo puedo con mi magia" se dijo amargamente; cuantas veces su novio no trato de ayudarla a mejorar su condición física. Fue un milagro el que ella accediera a tomar clases de boxeo.

Raven trato de sacar la espada con ambas manos, hizo una mueca al cortarse levemente los dedos con el filo. Los ruidos de choques de espadas y maldiciones retumbando en sus oídos. Fue cuando vio la tira de cuero cortada en la base del cilindro, usando su flexibilidad -una vez más, gracias Naruto _¡guiño guiño!_ \- logro tomar la correa cortada.

Slade regreso al ataque con una venganza; las dos espadas ganando terreno en la batalla. Naruto se vio obligado a esquivar más de lo que le gustaría y jugar al ritmo del ex-militar. Un par de cortes lucian en la ropa del rubio, pruebas de no ser lo suficientemente rápido esquivando.

"Eras perfecto. Inteligente, fuerte, audaz. Un asesino nato; eres exelente masilla y yo el perfecto escultor para moldearla" gruñó Slade, llegando a un punto muerto con Naruto. Sus dos katanas bloqueando apenas el intento de corte descendente vertical.

"Ya te lo dije ¡No me gustan los hombres!" con habilidad Naruto giró su espada con ambas manos, enganchando una de las katanas de Slade y obligando al hombre a soltarla por temor a ganar un sangrante muñón por mano.

Su victoria fue de corta duración, su única arma fue repentinamente sacada por la espada restante de Slade de un hábil golpe de reversa, no conforme; el padre de Rose dio una precisa estocada al pecho de su enemigo atravesando su pulmón derecho.

"Que desperdicio de potencial", retorció el acero dentro de Naruto, trayendo una mueca de dolor al rostro del mercenario rojo "Pudistes llegar muy lejos" en un grotesco movimiento, Slade desenfundó de su cinturón un pequeño cuchillo, sin piedad incrustando la hoja en su cráneo; justo en el hueso temporal.

Confusión, muchas vueltas y un interminable punzante dolor era lo que sentia actualmente el héroe de rojo. Sus ojos incapaces de enfocar el mínimo aspecto a su alrededor. La sensación horripilante de como el bastardo de un ojo retorcia el cuchillo en su cerebro haciéndole una lobotomia casera.

"¡DEJALO!".

El sufrimiento llegó en forma de una hermosa y muy molesta mujer blandiendo una katana. Raven con sus manos bañadas en sangre apuñalo la espalda de Slade; en algún momento tal acción le parecería incorrecta a la pasiva mujer apuñalar a alguien o herirlo con intención de matar. Pero no podia dejar morir al chico que ama sin hacer nada por miedo a un código moral

Con un sangriento gritó al aire; Slade dejo ir su dominio en Naruto, sus manos instintivamente agarrando la hoja que atravesaba su estómago; la experiencia ganada por los años le decía que la hoja no atravesó nada importante.

Raven soltó la empuñadura del arma al recibir el impacto del codo izquierdo de Slade en su nariz, incapaz de defenderse por la sorpresa fue enviada a chocar contra un contenedor por un segundo ataque; en esta ocasión una patada al esofago.

En el suelo, Naruto había logrado retirar la katana en su pulmón; el factor regenerativo haciendo su trabajo de remendar, sus ojos llegaron a la forma derivada de Raven, la hermosa chica estaba tirada en el suelo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos violetas, la visión parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Un curioso animalito salio de la nada, un tanuki de arena en palabras de Naruto. Seguido de un gato azul de dos colas y una tortuga caricaturesca de tres colas. Más y más animales rodearon la forma de Rachel segun la vision distorcionada y mareada de Naruto.

Al final un pequeño y adorable zorro naranja y de orejas de conejo con nueve colas; camino a la cara de su novia. Tarareando con sus otros ocho hermanos una emotiva canción.

"Te amo" Rachel logró escuchar los murmullos de su novio, sonriendo un poco al verlo formar un corazón con las manos. Encanto que murió un segundo después cuando el pintoresco asesino hizo un circulo con su dedo índice y pulgar y procedió a introducir dos dedos dentro y fuera con su otra mano.

Pero no era momentos para perder el tiempo. Arrancando el cuchillo del interior de su cerebro; Naruto se levanto. No muchas veces se batió en duelo contra un hombre del calibre de Slade. Pero como el infierno dejaría que el maldito ganara.

Su venganza nuevamente se vio pospuesta; una enorme explosión sacudió el portaaviones desde sus cimientos. Las ondas tirando al suelo al Uzumaki nuevamente; la nave comenzó a inclinarse. Jalando a una muerte inminente a Raven.

"Te tengo-ttebayo".

La mano derecha de Naruto logro tomar la izquierda de Raven. El rubio prenso su mano izquierda del mango de la katana que alguna vez se incrusto en su pulmón. El barco se inclinaba lentamente, fuego quemando por debajo; sea lo que sea que los chicos y Rose hicieron causó un verdadero pandemonium.

"¿Porque me mentistes?".

Naruto dejo de tratar de buscar una manera de salvarse al escuchar la acusación de Raven. Dicha mujer miraba a los ojos blancos de la máscara en una mezcla de enojo, traición y dolor. Cada uno palpable para el Uzumaki.

"No es el mejor momento".

"Dimelo".

"Cariño, el barco se hunde. Estoy tratando de no quedar como Dicaprio" Naruto gritó por encima de las explosiones, secretamente buscando a Slade entre el desastre causado por las detonaciones de combustible.

"¿Te aburristes de mi?".

"¿Que mierda? Claro que no".

"Entonces ¿porque? ¿Porque no confiaste en mi? ¿Porque fuistes con un lunático como Slade sabiendo que es nuestro enemigo?".

Con cada pregunta la culpa le remordia la conciencia al rubio, "Yo..." murmuro Naruto.

"¿QUE?" gritó Raven, incitandolo a hablar más fuerte.

"Slade es...".

"Sí no hablas claro, me soltare" gritó Raven, su mano poniéndose floja en el agarre de Naruto.

"¡YA! ESTÁ BIEN, SLADE es mi padrino".

"...".

"...".

"...¿Que?" pregunto la incrédula Raven.

"Mi papá y Slade eran buenos amigos que trabajaban juntos como mercenarios. Antes de que yo naciera mi papá le pidió se convertirse en mi padrino. En el último trabajo que mi padre haría como soldado de la fortuna los traicionaron, mi viejo murio salvandole la vida a Slade".

"Naruto...¿Es en serio?" pregunto Raven, su corazón sintiendo pena por la trágica y oculta vida de su amado.

"...Claro que no. Nunca conosi a mi viejo, pero no te callabas mujer" Naruto le gritó a la pelimorada "Atrapala".

Raven gritó, pero no de furia por la mentira, fue de sorpresa al ser lanzada como muñeco de trapo al aire, piernas pataleando el vacio, ojos llenos de incredulidad por tal acción cometida por el hombre que amaba.

"Uff" gimio Raven en el momento de sentir un par de protuberancias suaves chocar en su espalda. Hebras de escarlata llenaron su visión; el viento resultante de las explosiones apartando la picazón provocada por el shampu de fresas y vainilla.

"¡Amigo Naruto!" Starfire gritó, volando con Raven abrazada de la cintura. Moretones, cortes y algunos rasguños en su ropa las pruebas de su combate y posterior victoria conjunta contra Ravager.

"¡Llevatela!" le gritó el rubio mientras que con su ahora mano libre se agarraba del mango de la Katana aún incrustada. El portaaviones fue tan dañado en el nivel de la base que comenzó a inclinarse; a unos 60 grados con basura cayendo sobre él.

Usando su agilidad se columpió en la katana. Ganando rápidamente impulso tras unos segundos; se soltó con un gritó al aire a un contenedor movil. "Largate de aqui" le gritó a la pelirroja, corriendo por el contenedor de metal.

Angustia, incertidumbre, preocupación. Los sentimientos agobiantes asaltaron a la pelirroja usualmente alegre; su amigo tenía razón, el fuego y residuos de metal punzo cortantes no podrían dañarla, pero con Raven en sus brazos.

"Starfire ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!" Rachel gritó. El agarre de su compañera de equipo repentinamente se intensificó, sus ojos se ampliaron de miedo al imaginar lo que significaba "¡No te atrevas! nosotras podemos-" sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos. La alienigena emprendió el viaje fuera del infierno en llamas, y al lugar dónde el resto de sus amigos tenían prisionera a Ravager.

En el barco en ruinas y pronto a desmoronarse, Naruto corría de contenedor a otro. Usando como metodo de escape las clases de parkour caseras. Afortunadamente el portaaviones no se inclinó en su totalidad como pensó originalmente, pero no significaba el peligro había pasado.

Al frente, una estructura de metal se colapsaba por el fuego; la antes conocida isla del barco vomitaba fuego por ventanas y puertas, sea lo que sea que hicieron estos idiotas -sus amigos- comprometió toda la estructura.

Lejos, no mucho. Seguros en la distancia; Robin, Cyborg y Chico bestia miraban la estructura colapsar. Implosionando en lenguas de fuego tras ceder por su mismo peso. Nunca fue su intención el provocar la catástrofe; pero su batalla con la peliblanca resultó ser demasiado, empujandolos a dejar de lado el daño a la propiedad ajena.

"Miren" señalo Chico bestia, apuntando a la figura descendiente de su amiga pelirroja.

"Starfire, Raven" fue Robin el primero en hablar. El joven ayudante de Batman corrió al encuentro junto al resto de los miembros masculinos del grupo, sin dejar de mantener la guardia alta en la inconsciente Ravager tirada en el suelo.

"Espera ¿Dónde está Nar- es decir, Deadpool?" corrigió Chico bestia.

"Raven ya conoce la identidad secreta de nuestro amigo enmascarado" Starfire dijo "Amigo Naruto… él no lo logro".

Cyborg trato de hablar, pero al notar los ojos llorosos de Raven, y el melancólico aura de Starfire, supo que no podía decir nada. Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo.

"WOOOOW" dos de los cinco Titanes giraron a sus espaldas, los otros tres levantando la vista a los escombros humeantes del portaaviones, en la punta más alta, con los brazos extendidos y gritando como idiota, Naruto en su traje rojo les hacia señas, "¡Vieron eso! Estuvo increib-ARG" pero fue repentinamente interrumpido, tacleado de la seguridad de la roca por el enemigo acérrimo de los Titanes.

"¡NARUTO!" Raven gritó, mirando como su novio y Slade rodaban por las rocas nivel por nivel cayendo en rodada mientras continuaban su lucha a puños "Rapido, quitame esto". le pidió al técnico del equipo, el hombre cibernético capaz de abrir casi cualquier cerradura con el uso de su dedo.

Por fin, tras una última pirueta especialmente dolorosa para su craneo, Naruto quedo encima de Slade. En una posición muy comprometedora y que le gustaría usar exclusivamente con su novia - Con ella encima y usando un sombrero de vaquera por supuesto- Pero no le importaba un carajo; pues finalmente logró apresar al bastardo deformador de caras y acosador.

"Muy bien pendejo, tu y yo vamos a reconstruir este lindo rostro o mi pequeño amigo te hara otro agujero para respirar" demandó Naruto, sacando de sus boxers la pistola calibre 22 y apuntando directo a la frente de Slade.

"¿Reconstruir?" Slade río, su único ojo mostrando nada más que arrogancia "¿En serio crees que alguien puede arreglar ese rostro? No, los efectos del suero son permanentes mi viejo amigo".

"...¿Que?, no, no ¡No es verdad!" dijo el desesperado Uzumaki "Estas mintiendo".

"¿Porque lo haria?".

"Eres demasiado arrogante..." Naruto jalo el martillo del arma "...Diciéndole a tu verdugo que eres incapaz de hacer la unica cosa por la que te mantiene vivo".

"¿Ultimas palabras?".

Slade empujo levemente la frente al cañón del arma, Naruto crujió sus dientes en furia, todo un año desperdiciado por las mentiras de este patético bastardo. Bueno, era tiempo de pagar.

"Naruto ¡Espera!".

Slade y Naruto maldijeron al unísono, rodando su cuello el rubio miro a su espalda al noble protegido del caballero de la noche "¿Ahora que?".

"Cuatro o cinco momentos" dijo Robin, caminando solo al encuentro con los mercenarios. Starfire y Raven siendo detenidas por Cyborg y Chico bestia. "Cuatro o cinco momentos, son todo lo que se necesitan".

"¿Para...?" pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

Robin pasó los pedazos de metal, caminando sobre los restos destruidos de la batalla, solo deteniéndose cuando logró ponerse de pie frente a frente con Naruto "Para ser un héroe" una sonrisa afloro en el rostro del héroe.

"Otra vez" bufó el molesto rubio con Slade dejando caer su cabeza al suelo.

"Todos creen que es trabajo de tiempo completo, te levantas como héroe, te vistes como héroe, desayunas como héroe..." Robin dijo "...Pero la verdad de las cosas es que solo tenemos cuatro o cinco momentos que verdaderamente importan".

Naruto miro al derribado Slade, permitiendo las palabras de Robin se hundiera en su mente "Superar un obstáculo, hacer un sacrificio, salvar a un amigo… Perdonar a un enemigo" señaló el líder, su voz lenta y pausada; tratando de relajar la locura del hombre de rojo.

"Eso nos define..." Robin miro al cielo, el brillante sol bañando con sus celestiales rayos el campo de batalla "...Nos vuelve quien somos, nos permite alzar la frente en alto y poder deci-"

 **BANG**.

"NARUTO ¿QUE MIERDA?" Robin gritó, volteando a su espalda en un intento de evitar la grotesca imagen de un asesinato a sangre fría, incapaz de retener su desayuno; vomito en el suelo.

"No dejabas de hablar" dijo el asesino. Levantándose de encima de Slade mientras se sacudía el traje, "Además, sí ser un héroe significa dejar libre a los lunáticos…. Tal vez no debería usar mallas."

Robin seguía vomitando, sosteniéndose el estómago en un intento de calmar las nauseas, Naruto le parecía increíble que alguien que vivió gran parte de su vida en una ciudad del crimen como lo es Gothica; no soportara el gore "Deja de llorar, no es el verdadero Slade".

Tentativamente y con precaución. El chico maravilla miro nuevamente al _cadáver_ de su enemigo. Aceite por sangre, circuitos en vez de sesos "Él escapó" dedujo Robin limpiando con la muñeca el resto de su desayuno de la boca.

"No, ¿En serio Sherlock?" fue el comentario de Naruto, "El muy maldito no fue lo suficientemente hombre como para pelear y mando a uno de sus robots como siempre" dijo pateando el cacharro de metal. Incluso tenía las heridas ganadas por el original durante su riña.

"Solo prometeme que-" trato de decir Robin.

"Si, como sea. Pondré atención a los otros cuatro o tres momentos. Ahora, sí me disculpas; tengo que decirle a alguien… ¿que mierda le digo?" se puso nervioso Naruto. En su cabeza nunca repaso este escenario.

"No lo se, pero mejor piensa en algo" Robin le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, caminando lejos del Uzumaki a sus compañeros reunidos.

"Naruto".

Dicho rubio se paralizo por el tono de voz. No fue uno de enojo o alegría. Fue el clásico y carente de emoción tono de Rachel. Tan frío y duro como un tempano de hielo. Sin mucha prisa, Naruto giro a su espalda; confrontando a la dueña de su corazón.

"Hey, cariño como- **PLAS** " una dura bofetada silencio el saludo inicial, "Merecía eso- **Pum** " seguido de un puño a la nariz y otra bofetada ahora a la mejilla derecha, Naruto le permitió a Raven desahogarse; hasta que vio que su siguiente ataque se trataba de una patada a los bajos.

"Nonononono, no merezco eso" dijo protegiendo las joyas de la familia con ambas manos.

"Estúpido, idiota, cabeza hueca ¿Porque me mentistes?".

Notando la falta de grilletes selladores de magia en las muñecas de Raven. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los anillos de Azarat y más aún el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular. " _¡Suspiro!_ Porque te amo-ttebayo".

"¿Como?" pregunto Raven confundida.

Otro largo suspiro dejo los labios cubiertos de Naruto; listo para contarle el último capítulo de su pasado a Raven "Cuando era niño, mi madre fue lo único que tenía. Nunca conosi a mi papá y nos faltaban muchas cosas. Pero aún así era feliz." riendo sin gracia, Naruto acaricio la mejilla de la mujer de piel ceniza, "Kaa-chan enfermo de cancer cuando cumpli 14 años".

Raven se sorprendió de este nuevo conocimiento, Naruto y ella compartieron mucho de su vida; pero el pasado de cada uno se mantenía en secreto por respeto mutuo. Claro, Naruto le contaba historias de su vida con su madre; pero nunca le conto que habia muerto y mucho menos causado por el mismo mal que le aquejo.

"Sin dinero para tratamientos y siendo solo un mocoso, no pude evitar que muriera; me preguntastes el ¿Porque te mentí?... Lo hice porque sabía lo que se siente perder a alguien lentamente, verlo dar todo por salir adelante y no ver mejoría alguna. Estar condenado a verla marchitarse y que un día ya no despierte" la mano de Naruto tembló en la tersa piel de Raven, ella podía escuchar el dolor en las palabras de su novio.

"Por eso prefiero mil veces morir, antes de arrastrarte a sufrir una situación similar. Si tengo que arriesgar mi vida vendiendo mi alma al diablo por la mínima posibilidad de estar contigo… no suena como un mal trato".

"...¿Estas mintiendo?" pregunto Raven; ella no creía posible que Naruto le mintiese sobre un tema tan delicado, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

"Jamas te mentiria...otra vez" dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Raven agarro con sus manos el borde de su capucha; cubriéndose la cabeza con la tela y con éxito evitando que alguien viera una pequeña y solitaria lágrima resbalar por su mejilla "Te perdono… Pero eso no explica el porque no regresastes a casa".

Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la nuca, una mueca incómoda tirando de su mascara que afortunadamente era super absorvente. "Bueno, la cura para el cancer no fue barata, y por barata me refiero a que me dejaron desfigurado del rostro".

Raven alzo una ceja "¿Creias que te dejaria por eso?" pregunto sin comprender cómo Naruto llego a esa conclusión. Trabajaba con un hombre de metal, un paranoico chico vestido de semáforo, un adolecente verde y una princesa alienígena de color naranja; sin mencionar que ella misma tenía el tono de piel gris.. ¡Como rayos la apariencia le importaría algo!

"No lo entiendes, es horrible. Por eso mismo estuve cazando a Slade durante todo el año, pero resulta que no hay cura" dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Dos suaves manos lo tomaron de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar el rostro y mirar a la dueña de dichas manos "Sabes que no me importa el exterior" Raven dijo, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tal vez...pero tu te mereces alg-" pero un pequeño beso en la parte de la boca de su mascara lo silencio. Incrédulo, miró a la Titan ghotica, su única respuesta siendo una mirada que prometia más.

"Ok… Pero no digas que no te lo adverti"

Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte de su novio, Raven agarro con ambas manos el dobladillo de la máscara en el cuello, levantando lentamente la cubierta de spandex, su cuello libre mostraba algunas hebras del cabello rubio que recordaba. Cuando saco totalmente la máscara de su rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron antes de con sorpresa mirar a..

"¿Ryan Reynolds?".

Frente al rostro del héroe rubio sobrepuesta por tres grapas estaba la imagen recortada de una revista de la cara del famoso actor "Me la puse en caso de que la primera se callera" dijo Naruto; mirando a Raven a través de los ojos recortados del actor.

Tirando la máscara en sus manos, la joven héroe femenina agarro la imagen del actor, con cuidado sacandola del rostro. Al retirarla completamente, los ojos de Raven se llenaron de confusión.

"Tienes...".

"..." Naruto cerró los ojos ante la mirada de sorpresa de Raven.

"...¿Bigotes?" pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Tres gruesas líneas en sus dos mejillas, sin mencionar que el colmillo superior derecho sobresale levemente de su labio, la joven se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Naruto había perdido el azul eléctrico; reemplazados por unos rojos rubíes de sangre.

"Soy un monstruos" dijo Naruto. Conocía la historia de Raven y el como ella era hija de un demonio interdimensional; y su nueva apariencia podría ser un constante recordatorio para la joven de su linaje. Inclinó su cabeza fuera de Raven, pero nuevamente, una mano lo obligó a mirarla.

"Los bigotes son un poco raros...pero a ti te queda bien, siempre crei que te faltaba algo...espero los ojos no sean hereditarios" dijo acariciando con el pulgar una de las nuevas líneas en su mejilla.

"Rrrrrr".

"...".

"...".

"...¿Acabas de ronronear?" pregunto sorprendida Raven, no que le molestara pero seria muy entretenido el chantaje.

"¿Que? Por supuesto que no, yo no ronroneo, Puta madre" gritó el sonrojado rubio.

"Sin malas palabras" gritó Robin.

Naruto volteo a ver al resto del equipo de los titanes, tan inmerso estaba en Raven que no supo que los heroes tenian asientos de primera fila en su reencuentro, todos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros "¿Siguen aqui? ¿No hay un crimen que detener? ¡Largo! Estan arruinando el momento".

Sin importarles sí regalaba un show en vivo, Naruto se giro a su novia, sus manos enguantadas sosteniendo las firmes caderas de Rachel. Un año de abstinencia podían volver loco a un hombre.

Una sonrisa diminuta afloro en el rostro de Raven, cerrando los ojos juro que una suave melodía comenzó a tocar a su alrededor. No le importaba; solo deseaba este momento no se acabara nunca.

"Te amo".

"Y yo a ti cariño" respondió Naruto, acariciando la mejilla de Raven antes de con el tacto de un amoroso amante la besó castamente. Dando mentalmente un pulgar arriba a su amigo de metal; Wham! Era en pocas palabras; la mejor cancion de reencuentro.

' _Sí, resulta que la apariencia no lo es todo. Quizas no mate al desgraciado, me quede como un fenómeno y estoy tan loco como una cabra… pero me quede con Rachel_ '.

Detrás del par de amantes; Con la espalda viendo a ellos. Los jóvenes defensores de la ciudad miraban al horizonte con sonrisas llenas de orgullo. Todo un año de peleas y persecuciones los llevo al clímax final de la pelea; los héroes ganando nuevamente su batalla contra las fuerzas del mal.

"¿Robin?" pregunto Chico bestia, mirando sus pies mientras los sonidos de besos y caricias a su espalda aumentaban de intensidad.

"¿Que ocurre chico bestia?".

"¿Dónde está Ravager?" pregunto Chico bestia tras un rato de incomodo silencio llenado con el húmedo sonido de besos.

"...". Robin amplio los ojos.

"...". Starfire parpadeo un par de veces.

"... _Time can never mend  
The careless whisper of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
If your answer's kind" _las bocinas en los hombros de Cyborg continuaron tocando la melodía de amor mientras tanto el par de amantes…

 _ **SLAM**_

"Dime vaquera" dijo Raven mordiéndose los labios, sus regordetas mejillas obteniendo un color rojo por el par de nalgadas de Naruto.

"...Creo que mejor nos vamos" sugirió el calvo hombre cibernético del equipo; el volumen máximo de su equipo de sonido siendo incapaz de sofocar los gemidos y gruñidos, solo rezaba su par de amigos no decidieron dedicarse al exhibicionismo.

"¿Porque amigo Naruto está desvistiendo a Raven?" pregunto Starfire mientras miraba a Naruto desabrochar la capa de Raven y extenderla en el suelo.

"Ok, nos vamos" gritó el sonrojado líder, jalando de la mano a Starfire quien había encontrado muy interesante la _danza_ que sus amigos realizaban.

Ni los Titanes y mucho menos el par de calientes amantes reencontrados notaron a un solitario hombre escondido entre los escombros, sentado con su espalda recargada contra la pared; en el suelo frente a él Rose Wilson seguía dormida.

"Se a vuelto muy fuerte" comento para nadie Slade, la máscara naranja y negro retirada de su rostro y lanzada a un lado; dejando ver su blanco cabello y parche en el ojo.

Su ojo miro a un reloj de bolsillo chapeado en oro; el mercenario maestro no miraba a la hora, sí no a la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja sonriente pegada en el fondo del reloj.

Hizo una mueca de dolor; ajustando los vendajes sobrepuestos en su abdomen, no pudo evitar una sonrisa naciera en su rostro; Slade llevo un cigarrillo a su boca, encendiendo el palillo de cáncer con un encendedor miro al cielo; desearía haber sabido en dónde se fue aquella mujer. La única mujer a la que realmente amo.

"Es igual de energético que tu...Kushina".

 **Fin.**

Naruto camino por uno de los grandes pasillos de la enorme guarida de los Titanes, secaba su cabello con una toalla mientras usaba una bata de baño azul. Suspiro cansadamente, los eventos de su cazeria de Slade por Jump city no pasaron desapercibidos por la justicia. Afortunadamente tenía a la mejor abogada de color _verde_ del mundo y buenos testigos para su juicio; lamentablemente perdió y se vio obligado a realizar servicio comunitario durante los próximos 10 años de su vida. Era eso o treinta años de prisión.

" _¿Hum?_ " se pregunto Naruto mirando al frente, mirando a la derecha e izquierda antes de regresar a mirar al frente " _¿Siguen aqui?_ " pregunto " _Ya se acabo, ya larguense_ " dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

" _Oh, ya veo. Están esperando un omake_ " preguntó con gracia. " _Lo siento pero no, no hay omake, tampoco lemon, lo siento no hubo presupuesto_ ".

" _Pero ya que leyeron hasta aquí, puedo decirles algo. Hay sorpresas, muchas sorpresas por venir en este nuevo año_ " dijo señalando a la camara " _Actualizaciones, y nuevas historias. No voy a salar nada dando detalles pero solo dire que en un universo alterno, un bigotudo personaje hara Click con una linda chica de ojos azules y pelo negro_ " dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo " _Y no me refiero a un bigote mexicano_ _bossNoney_ ".

"Naruto~" la voz de Raven detrás de la puerta de su recamara le llamo, un tono sensual e incitador bordeando cada silaba.

"¡Ya voy cariño!" Naruto respondió " _Que más, que más, cierto, la historia cruze entre Marvel, Dc y un servidor, pueden apostar su trasero a que se realizará, lamentablemente no incluira la academia de heroes pero ya que_ "

"¡Naruto! Mamá se está enfriando" dijo Raven ahora un poco más fuerte.

"Un segundo baby", Naruto tiró la toalla en su cabeza al suelo mientras medio comenzaba a desvestirse " _Bueno eso es todo, no se les olvide comentar y suscribirse; dar sugerencias para la nueva historia y_ aaaaaahhh" no pudo terminar su frase ya que un aura negra lo rodeo completamente del cuerpo; arrastrándolo dentro del cuarto de la Titan ghotica. Azotando un segundo después la puerta para no ser abierta durante un muy buen tiempo.


End file.
